


Know Who I Am

by FanOfTA



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 65,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfTA/pseuds/FanOfTA
Summary: Baekhyun was just starting to put his life back together after an emotionally abusive relationship. He'd gotten a new apartment, reunited with his best friend, and even found a new guy he might sorta kinda like. But life had a funny way of taking a turn for the worst at the most inopportune moments. Baekhyun's unfortunate turn came in the form of a positive pregnancy stick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Back again with another Xiubaek mpreg because I'm trash OTL Just for clarification, I won't be going into detail about Baekhyun's past relationship, so I don't think there's a need to tag it. Also, for the sake of my own sanity, here's my usual disclaimer:
> 
> I WILL NOT BE RESPONDING TO QUESTIONS REGARDING WHO TOPS OR BOTTOMS.
> 
> I actually made a video to go along with this fic too, so let's see if I can get it to embed lol!

      Baekhyun groaned as his morning alarm sounded off. He wasn’t much of a morning person, but his job demanded it, so he did the best he could. He worked as a journalist for a monthly magazine, so as they got closer to the release date, it typically meant longer hours and extra stress. The latest issue had just come out though, so now they were on to future issues, which meant plenty of meetings to discuss the content.

 

      Baekhyun got up reluctantly and headed to his small kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee and making some toast. His apartment wasn’t all that furnished just yet, so Baekhyun ate his food at the counter. He’d only moved into his new apartment about a month ago, but he definitely preferred the smaller space all to himself. Before, he’d been living with his now ex-boyfriend, and it had been a very messy situation. The breakup had been particularly bad, and Baekhyun had left with very little furniture, mostly just whatever clothes and items he could pack into bags and his car. This apartment was a new start for him, and he was determined to make it a good thing, even if it took time. He’d already bought new bedroom furniture, so at least he wasn’t sleeping on an airbed anymore.

 

      Baekhyun finished getting ready, then headed off to the journalism department. As soon as he stepped into work, he was greeted by the smell of coffee and the sound of printers and multiple conversations going on at once. Baekhyun really loved his work environment, even if it made him a bit of a nerd to admit. Almost as soon as he reached his desk, his partner, a man named Junmyeon, walked over to him with a coffee cup in hand.

      “Morning!” He greeted, handing the cup to Baekhyun.

      “Morning, thanks!” Baekhyun responded.

      “We have our meeting with the supervisor this morning. Apparently the issue we’re working on has a special segment in it he wants us to handle.”

      “Oh really? You have any idea what it is?”

      “Not in detail, but I know it has to do with a certain location. Guess we’ll find out soon enough.”

      “Yeah. I’ll be in as soon as I check my email.”

      “Sounds good!”

 

      Baekhyun settled into his desk and turned on his computer, checking his email for any important updates. After that, he joined Junmyeon in the meeting room, where their supervisor was already waiting. He’d set up a few pictures of the location, and Baekhyun was surprised to see it was a bar. Their magazine focused on newer trends and popular locations to visit, but Baekhyun didn’t think this bar was anything out of the ordinary.

      “Indie Rock in Seoul,” their supervisor started rather dramatically. “It’s becoming more and more popular these days. This bar is actually one of the biggest hubs for it.”

      “Really?” Baekhyun asked in surprise. “I mean, I guess bars have performances but I didn’t think rock would be big there.”

      “This bar has a stage, so bands often perform there. In the coming months there’s going to be a competition held for indie bands to get a contract with a label. It’s gonna be a pretty big deal, so you two know the drill.”

      “Does that mean we can put our drinks on our work bill?” Junmyeon joked. His supervisor rolled his eyes.

      “You’re going there to observe and interview, not to drink.”

      “Yeah, yeah, I know. It was worth a shot though,” Junmyeon pouted.

      “Here’s a list of upcoming performances. I want you each to write an article, one about the bar itself and the environment, and one about the bands and the upcoming competition. I’ll let you decide among yourselves who does what.”

 

      Baekhyun took the flyer from their supervisor, and they talked a bit longer about what he wanted the articles to encompass. After that, he let them get back to their desks so they could begin researching and planning. Baekhyun skimmed down the list of performances, his eyes stopping as soon as he recognized one of the names.

      “This Thursday night,” Baekhyun started quietly. “I want to go this Thursday.”

      “That's pretty soon. You into indie rock, Baekhyun?”

      “Not really. I mean I'm fine with listening to it but I'm not what I'd call an avid fan. It's just...I know this band that's performing, at least the lead singer. He used to be a close friend of mine.”

      “Really? You think he'd be willing to do an interview for us?”

      “Maybe...We didn't exactly leave on bad terms, but...”

      “Well, it's worth a shot. If nothing else we can scope out the environment, talk to some people in the crowd, basic stuff.”

      “Yeah.”

      “So I guess I'll see you Thursday night.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded, staring once more at the name of the lead singer of White Noise. Kim Jongdae. Baekhyun had been thinking about him a lot since his breakup. He'd lost contact with Jongdae, and he wasn't sure if the other would even want to see him, but Baekhyun missed him so much. He had to at least look at him, even if they didn't talk. He just needed to know that Jongdae was doing well.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun tried to dress casually for the night of the performance. He usually wore more formal clothes for work, but since this location was a bar with rock bands playing, he figured it would be ok if he showed up in jeans and a black shirt. He met Junmyeon at the front of the bar about 30 minutes before the performance was about to start and they took that time to talk to the owner about the location. Junmyeon would be doing the article about the bar itself and the various other attractions it offered, so he was the one mostly asking the questions. Baekhyun took that time to glance around the bar, noting the fairly impressive stage and several tables scattered throughout the room. It was certainly a comfortable setting. Baekhyun was curious how the acoustics would be.

 

      They finished with the bar owner and settled down at one of the tables. Junmyeon got himself a light drink, but Baekhyun stuck with water. After a few bad drunken fights with his ex, he didn't much fancy drinking. Besides, he wanted his head to be clear in case he did actually talk to Jongdae. He had a lot of explaining to do about how he acted in the past, so he felt like if he drank, it would only show Jongdae he wasn't serious. Not only that, but Baekhyun tended to say stupid things when he had alcohol.

 

      The lights dimmed and the first band came out to perform. The bar seemed to let 3 different bands perform short sets during the scheduled times. To Baekhyun's surprise, as soon as the music started, people got up from their seats and began crowding the stage, cheering and shouting along with the music. It had almost become a miniature concert. Baekhyun was really enjoying the music as well. He would have to ask the bar owner later about how the bands were selected or if just anyone could play.

 

      When the third band came out, that was when Baekhyun finally spotted Jongdae. He hardly recognized him with the eyeliner and stage makeup, but as soon as Jongdae's lips curled into a smile and he shouted into the crowd, Baekhyun knew it was him. Jongdae had always been an excited person and passionate about music. Baekhyun was glad to see none of that had changed. As soon as they started playing, Baekhyun could tell they were all extremely talented. Jongdae had really gotten his act together in the 2 years Baekhyun hadn't seen him.

 

      Baekhyun couldn't take his eyes off Jongdae as he performed. He didn't even realize his eyes were watering until a tear slipped down his cheek. Thankfully, Junmyeon didn't notice. Baekhyun and Jongdae had stopped talking when Baekhyun moved in with his ex. Jongdae had been completely against the idea and had seen his ex for the manipulative, over-controlling person he was before Baekhyun had. Baekhyun had been stupid enough to let his boyfriend control him and keep him from seeing Jongdae or any of his friends for 2 years before he finally snapped out of it and broke up with him. Baekhyun had a lot of regrets from the past 2 years, but losing contact with Jongdae was probably the thing he regretted most. He knew there was a chance Jongdae wouldn't forgive him, but Baekhyun wanted so desperately to be friends with him again. He missed his best friend.

 

      At the end of the performance, Jongdae thanked the crowd, his eyes roaming across the room. They stopped as soon as they met Baekhyun's, and for a split second, it was like time stopped around Baekhyun. He watched Jongdae's eyes widen, and suddenly Baekhyun couldn't look at him anymore. He glanced down at his table and took a few deep breaths. He was going to lose his resolve now that he knew Jongdae had seen him. He needed to take some time to calm down and brace himself.

      “The atmosphere here is great!” Junmyeon commented. Baekhyun nodded weakly, suddenly remembering he was there with Junmyeon for work.

      “I think I need to use the restroom,” Baekhyun mumbled.

 

      He got up from his seat and took about 2 steps away from the table before he heard his name being called. He glanced over to the source and spotted Jongdae, now off the stage and rushing over to him. Baekhyun took a few more nervous steps, but ultimately stopped when Jongdae grabbed his arm. The rest of Jongdae's band had followed after him, telling him they needed to pack up their instruments. Even Junmyeon had gotten to his feet, unsure of what Jongdae's intentions were.

      “Byun Baekhyun, is that really you?” Jongdae finally asked, his voice shaking slightly. Baekhyun sighed and nodded.

      “It's me...”

 

      Within seconds, Baekhyun was pulled forward and enveloped in Jongdae's arms. Baekhyun could hear Jongdae sniffling in between his usually joyous laughter, and he relaxed, resting his head on Jongdae's shoulder and wrapping his arms around him. Jongdae wasn't angry to see him after all.

      “I thought I'd never see you again, you asshole!” Jongdae fussed. “I can't believe you came to watch us perform. How did you even know?”

      “You know, it's kinda a small world. I got an assignment for work and saw your name, so I had to come.”

      “Dae, I hate to interrupt,” one of the other band members cut in suddenly, “but they want us to clear our instruments. We can come out and talk once we're all packed up.”

      “Yeah, you're right,” Jongdae sighed, pulling away from Baekhyun. “Stay right here, Baekhyun. Don't you dare leave while I'm backstage.”

      “I won't. I have a lot to talk to you about...”

 

      Baekhyun watched as Jongdae left, then glanced over at the band member that had spoken up earlier. He had black hair, gelled into a messy middle part, and striking eyes outlined by eyeliner and a heavy smokey eye. His ears were covered in piercings, and there was a ring around the center of his lip. On one hand, he looked intimidating, but on the other, absolutely breathtaking and beautiful. He was completely Baekhyun's type. The man smiled at him and nodded, and Baekhyun forgot how to breathe for a second before smiling back. Baekhyun always fell too fast and too easily, so this didn't bode well. It was amazing he’d had such a long relationship with his last boyfriend. He had to keep his priorities straight. He liked to fool around and easily got into relationships, but that wasn’t what he was here to do today.

 

      Junmyeon patted Baekhyun on the shoulder and smiled, breaking Baekhyun out of his stupor. Baekhyun glanced over at him, hoping Junmyeon hadn’t noticed how intensely Baekhyun had been staring at that guy before.

      “Looks like your friend still cares about you.”

      “Yeah...I’m glad. He hasn’t changed a bit.”

 

      Baekhyun and Junmyeon sat back down at their table, and Baekhyun pulled out his work notebook. He honestly didn’t want to do work while he was here with Jongdae, but he knew he couldn’t completely slack off. About 15 minutes later, Jongdae came rushing over to the table with the rest of his band following him. The attractive guy was carrying a guitar case on his back, and Baekhyun vaguely remembered seeing him playing the bass. He’d been too distracted by Jongdae to really notice anyone else. Jongdae pulled out the chair next to Baekhyun, and the rest of his band mates pulled another table over so they could all sit together.

      “So I guess we should start with introductions, huh?” Jongdae said. Baekhyun nodded and motioned towards Junmyeon.

      “This is my coworker, Junmyeon. We’re each in charge of an article about this location and the upcoming music competition.”

      “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Junmyeon stated, shaking each of the band members’ hands. “You guys played really well. I was honestly surprised there was so much talent hidden in such a location.”

      “Thank you! It’s nice to meet you too! Thanks for coming and watching us play! I’ll expect a good review in your magazine~” Jongdae joked.

      “You’ll have to take that one up with Baekhyun. He’s in charge of the music.”

      “So be nice to me,” Baekhyun teased.

      “I’m always nice to you!” Jongdae huffed. “Anyways, let me introduce the band. I’m Jongdae, the lead vocalist. This guy here is Minseok, our bassist and second lead vocals. Then this here is Chanyeol, our guitarist and backup vocals. Then finally, Sehun is our drummer and also does backup vocals. And this guy here is Baekhyun, my stupid childhood best friend.”

      “Hey!” Baekhyun whined.

 

      A few of the band members laughed, then extended their hands to Baekhyun to shake. The attractive guy, Minseok, smiled gently when he shook Baekhyun’s hand, and he seemed very soft spoken and timid, despite how intimidating his appearance was. Baekhyun had to force himself to let go of his hand and stop staring.

      “So you only came to see me because of work?” Jongdae asked playfully. “I should have known it was too good to be true.”

      “Answer my questions and then I’m yours for the rest of the night, as long as you want me,” Baekhyun sassed back.

      “I guess I can live with that.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled to himself as he opened his notebook. Jongdae was acting like nothing had happened between the two of them. He’d always been particularly soft on Baekhyun though, even when the latter made him extremely mad. Baekhyun had thought he’d reached breaking point with Jongdae, but maybe time had healed whatever wounds he’d inflicted. Baekhyun certainly hoped so.

 

      Baekhyun and Junmyeon asked them a series of questions about the bar and the music performances and what they felt the biggest draw to the location was. Baekhyun was grateful Jongdae was being compliant and waiting to ask him probably a million personal questions. Minseok was also pretty eager to talk and answer questions. Already, Baekhyun could tell he was a smart, passionate guy. There he went, falling just a bit harder for him. Jongdae would probably kill him if he fell for one of his band mates though.

 

      As they finished the work related questions, Sehun, Chanyeol, and Junmyeon all said goodbye for the night, needing to go home for various reasons. Minseok patted Jongdae on the shoulder and asked if he’d have the usual, to which Jongdae nodded enthusiastically. After that, Minseok turned to Baekhyun, smiling the same, gentle smile.

      “Would you like anything to drink?”

      “Oh, water’s fine,” Baekhyun mumbled. “I’m not much of a drinker.”

      “Alright. I’ll be back in a bit with drinks.”

 

      Minseok got up from the table, leaving Baekhyun and Jongdae alone. As soon as he was out of sight, Jongdae had reached for Baekhyun’s hand, holding it gently.

      “How are you? Are you ok? I’ve been so worried about you...”

      “I’m doing really well, honestly. A lot has changed in the past couple months, but I’m happy.”

      “Thank goodness. I never stopped thinking about you after we...lost touch. And what about him? Are you still with him?” Jongdae asked cautiously. Baekhyun sighed, knowing this topic had to come up.

      “No. We broke up about a month ago. It was a pretty bad break and I was kinda a mess afterwards, but it needed to happen. You were right all along, Jongdae. He was a controlling, self-centered asshole that didn’t care about me or my happiness. I should have left him when you told me to...but I was stupid and we stopped talking. It took me way too long to realize he’d ostracized me from all my friends.”

      “Hey, it’s ok. Don’t beat yourself up. This was precisely why I was worried about you. I’m so sorry things got nasty. Did he hurt you or anything?”

      “No, but he kicked me out. I left with basically only my clothes and whatever I could fit in my car.”

      “Baekhyun...Are you sure you’re ok? Do you need help?”

      “I’m fine, Jongdae. I have a new apartment, and it’s small, but I like it. I have the basic furniture I need and I’ll save up for the luxuries. I told you, I’ve been doing much better since it happened. It’s just going to take some time to get back to 100%, you know?”

      “Yeah...I’m still so sorry you went through that, Baekhyun.”

 

      Jongdae leaned his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, and the latter sighed, cuddling up to Jongdae. He’d always been protective of him, and even though he didn’t like Baekhyun’s boyfriend, he’d never been pushy or antagonistic about him. Baekhyun wasn’t sure he deserved to have such a kind person back in his life after how badly he messed up. Still, he wasn’t going to push Jongdae away anymore.

      “You look like you’re doing really well,” Baekhyun said, shifting topics. “I’m so happy you can do music.”

      “Yeah, I formed my band about a year ago. We’ve been playing in a few different spots, but this one has been the most flourishing. We get along well with the owner too, so he lets us play quite often.”

      “That’s awesome, Jongdae! I’m so happy for you!”

 

      Minseok returned at that moment and set down drinks in front of them. Baekhyun noticed his nails were painted various colors of black and dark blue, and some skulls had been painted on a couple. They looked really cool, and Baekhyun had to admire them. Whoever Minseok was, Baekhyun really liked the way he dressed and presented himself. Minseok sat down beside Jongdae and took a sip of his drink, smiling shyly at Baekhyun. He was going to send Baekhyun’s heart into overdrive at this rate. He wasn’t sure whether it was intentional or not, but even Minseok’s shyest smiles were flirtatious.

      “Minseok’s my roommate by the way,” Jongdae stated. “You’ll probably see a lot more of him from now on.”

      “From now on?” Baekhyun asked.

      “If you think you’re going to disappear again, you’re mistaken. You know you’re welcome at my place any time, no matter what, right?”

      “Is...Minseok alright with that?” Baekhyun asked shyly, glancing over at the other.

      “Of course. Jongdae’s spoken about you a lot, so I know how important you are to him. I’m happy to have you over.”

      “Way to make me look clingy and desperate,” Jongdae grumbled.

      “But you are clingy and desperate,” Minseok and Baekhyun said almost in sync. They looked at each other and laughed, leaving Jongdae rolling his eyes.

      “I knew you two were going to get along great with each other.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and continued to chat with Jongdae and Minseok. Jongdae really hadn’t changed at all, and between him and Baekhyun, they were talking a mile a minute. Minseok was a bit quieter, but he still participated quite a lot in the conversation. Baekhyun would have thought by his appearance that he’d be the bad boy type, but he was extremely respectful and kind to Baekhyun. He should have figured Minseok would be a good person. Jongdae was great at reading people and he wouldn’t just room with anyone. Maybe it was alright for Baekhyun to have a small crush at first sight on him. He was just enjoying being able to see people again, including his best friend.

 

      They talked late into the evening, their drinks long since empty. Finally, when Baekhyun yawned, he glanced at his watch and groaned. He couldn't completely neglect his responsibilities since he had to get to work early in the morning. He reluctantly said goodbye to Jongdae, but not before comparing schedules and planning both a day for Baekhyun to come over and visit, as well as a day for them to go out to lunch. Baekhyun was still amazed that Jongdae was acting like nothing sour ever happened between them. Then again, it was mostly Baekhyun cutting himself off because his ex was unhappy, but still, he knew Jongdae had been hurt. He wouldn't let his friendship be ruined again. Baekhyun would make everything work out this time.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun went out to lunch with Jongdae the following week, then visited his apartment that weekend. Jongdae seemed intent on catching up on missed time, but Baekhyun also knew he was extremely protective and probably didn’t really want to let Baekhyun out of his sight in case he did something stupid again. Baekhyun could understand where he was coming from, but he honestly didn’t have any intention of getting into a messy relationship any time soon. He’d make sure his next boyfriend was Jongdae approved before he did anything.

 

      Jongdae’s apartment was cozy. It was larger than Baekhyun’s, but given 2 people lived there, it made sense. Baekhyun was coming over in the evening, and knowing his past relationship with Jongdae, they’d probably spend a large portion of it playing video games. Minseok was supposed to be there as well, and Baekhyun wondered if he would be at all interested in joining them. When Baekhyun got there, Minseok actually wasn’t home from work yet, so Baekhyun and Jongdae took that time to catch up on some of their more personal matters. Baekhyun spoke more of his relationship, mostly about how his boyfriend manipulated him and kept him coming back for the longest time. His boyfriend hadn’t been overly physical with him, though there had been times when he’d come very close to crossing the line. It wasn’t the happiest of topics, but Baekhyun wanted Jongdae to know what had happened. Thankfully, Jongdae simply listened and comforted Baekhyun through the whole conversation.

 

      Minseok came home a little while later with food. Jongdae had already told Baekhyun they would be getting takeout that evening, and Baekhyun was honestly looking forward to it. Part of saving up for replacement furniture and appliances meant he didn’t have a lot of frivolous spending money for junk food. Minseok had come home in some kind of uniform, wearing all black, but Baekhyun couldn’t see what the logo had said. Minseok had quickly gone back to his room to change, and came out wearing sweat pants, a black tank top, and a small silver stud in his lip piercing. Even in casual attire without any makeup, Baekhyun’s heart was beating almost out of his chest looking at him. How could Jongdae live with someone like Minseok and not be having gay panic all the time?

 

      Following dinner, they finally all sat down together and played video games. Baekhyun seemed to be the most serious out of the 3, but Jongdae was a close second. Minseok on the other hand mostly just followed after them, supporting where he could but not having as much of a clue as to what was going on. Still, Baekhyun found it cute, and the random surprised noises that would escape Minseok’s lips was giving Baekhyun yet another new impression of him. Minseok was  _cute_. Baekhyun felt a little bad for doting on Minseok when he’d been invited there by Jongdae, but he couldn’t help it. A crush was a crush, and he definitely had one on Minseok.

 

      Jongdae ended up having to go to bed first since he had to work in the morning. He’d told Baekhyun he had a clerk job at a bank as a means of getting by while his music career brought in little to no money. He’d told Baekhyun to make himself at home, but as soon as it was just Minseok and Baekhyun, they’d both become awkward and shy around each other. Minseok had opted to take a shower, so Baekhyun decided to read various articles on his phone until he could take a shower after Minseok.

 

      He heard the water turn off and started heading down the hallway towards the bathroom. As soon as he reached the door, Minseok walked out, startling both of them. Baekhyun gulped as he laid eyes on Minseok’s collarbones, still somewhat damp, and watched water drip from the tips of his hair onto a towel around his neck. Minseok’s cheeks looked somewhat flushed, and he cleared his throat.

      “The bathroom’s free,” he muttered shyly.

      “Oh...yeah, thanks.”

      “Have a good night.”

      “You too. Sleep well.”

      “Thank you for coming over. It’s been really nice. I know Jongdae expressed this already, but you’re always welcome. I mean it.”

      “Thank you, Minseok. That means a lot to me.”

 

      Minseok nodded and headed towards his room. Baekhyun shut himself in the bathroom and let out a shaky sigh. It had been so long since he’d had a wholesome crush on someone. He couldn’t let himself get carried away. He patted his cheeks and got undressed so he could shower. He frowned when he noticed he could pinch a small layer of fat on his stomach. Last he checked, he hadn’t been eating  _that_  badly. He’d have to work out a bit more from now on, especially if he was going to try and have a good image in front of Minseok.

 

      Baekhyun fell asleep on the couch, and didn’t wake up until the late morning. Jongdae had already left for work. Baekhyun usually slept in on his days off, but he’d wanted to at least tell Jongdae to have a good day at work. He heard someone fumbling around in the kitchen, and walked over to find Minseok cooking. He glanced up at Baekhyun from the stove and smiled.

      “I was going to wake you soon. I made us both breakfast.”

      “O-Oh...Thanks. I would have helped you make it.”

      “It’s fine. It’s really nothing special.”

 

      Minseok turned off the stove and brought plates over to their small dining table. He offered Baekhyun some coffee, then the two of them sat down to eat. It was silent for a while, but finally, Minseok spoke up.

      “Do you have any plans today?”

      “Hm? I guess shopping...I needed to get a rice cooker. My boyfriend kept the old one.”

      “I see. Well, don’t be in a hurry. You can stay as long as you like.”

      “Thanks...What about you? Do you work today?”

      “Nope, I have the day off. I’ll probably just lounge around the house.”

      “Do you want to come with me?” Baekhyun asked, feeling braver than he had the evening before.

      “I guess. You really want me to come along? I’m not that exciting.”

      “I’m buying a rice cooker, I’m not planning on having some grand adventure. The company would be nice and appreciated, really.”

      “Alright, I guess I’ll get dressed after breakfast and we can go.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and nodded. It felt a little strange interacting with Minseok without Jongdae there, but it was really pleasant. Minseok was a bit shy and soft spoken, but he was really calming to have around. No wonder he and Jongdae got along so well. Baekhyun hoped Minseok actually liked him as well and wasn’t just humoring him as Jongdae’s friend.

 

      They got ready and Baekhyun drove to the nearest appliance store. He hadn’t actually expected finding a rice cooker to be hard, but there were so many to choose from. Minseok was reading different reviews on his phone as well as looking at the different specs, and relaying it to Baekhyun. It was cute how serious Minseok was about it. Despite his appearance, he was pretty determined and responsible. Maybe he’d rubbed off on Jongdae a bit, since even he seemed a bit more mature.

 

      Finally, they found one within Baekhyun’s price range. After purchasing it, they decided to go to a coffee shop for a quick drink. Baekhyun usually lived on coffee, so he was happy Minseok was letting him indulge himself. On their way over, Minseok pulled a small lollipop out of his pocket and put it in his mouth. Baekhyun couldn’t help but think he looked like a kid trying really hard to be an edgy teenager. Minseok just had this air of youth about him. When they were seated in cozy chairs, drinking iced coffee, Minseok finally brought up some more intimate topics.

      “Is it...alright if I ask you about your ex-boyfriend?” He asked cautiously.

      “Er, yeah, I guess. It’s not exactly an exciting topic. I imagine Jongdae’s told you a lot about him.”

      “Only that he wasn’t good to you so he was worried about you.”

      “Yeah, well, he was right. It was probably the worst mistake I’ve made in my life. I’m amazed Jongdae even wanted to talk to me again.”

      “He’s not a judgmental person. I think he knew how unhealthy it was, so he was happy to see you out of that situation.”

      “And you? Do you think I’m an idiot for staying in that relationship for so long?”

      “I’m not one to judge,” Minseok sighed. “We all have our struggles and we all make mistakes. What’s important is that we grow from them.”

      “Yeah...”

      “You want to know what my bad habit was that Jongdae had to kick and scream to break me out of?”

      “What?” Baekhyun asked, eyes wide. He hadn’t expected Minseok to actually get personal about himself.

      “I used to smoke. A lot.”

      “No way!”

      “Yep. Jongdae almost kicked me out of the band cuz he didn’t want my health or my singing to suffer from it. I managed to kick the habit last year, but once you’ve done it, there’s always a small urge to do it again. I carry the lollipops around so I can suck on those instead of lighting a cigarette. Might mean I take in a bit more sugar than I need, but it’s better than the alternative. So it may not be a bad relationship, but it’s still something I regret doing and am not really proud of.”

      “Thank you for telling me,” Baekhyun said softly. “You’re a really considerate person.”

      “Maybe,” Minseok sighed. “I just don’t want you to be so hard on yourself. Partially because I don’t want you or Jongdae to hurt over what’s already in the past, but also because I've been there myself, and I know how hard it is to stop being so hard on yourself. Besides, I don’t like seeing you looking so sad.”

      “Huh?”

      “It’s a bit self-serving of me, I know,” Minseok said, smiling and winking at Baekhyun.

      “N-No, it’s fine,” Baekhyun stuttered out. “I’m glad you care about my happiness.” Minseok laughed softly and finished his drink.

      “I suppose I should let you go for the day. I've had a lot of fun with you, Baekhyun. I'm glad we went out together.”

      “Of course! I'd love to do it again sometime!”

      “Well, you know where to find me~”

 

      Minseok winked once more, and Baekhyun was fairly certain at that point that he was flirting with him. It was surprising, considering Baekhyun had thought Minseok was more reserved, but maybe he was getting more accustomed to Baekhyun's presence now. But if that were the case, did that mean Minseok liked Baekhyun enough to flirt? Or was Baekhyun just wishfully thinking and horrendously misreading his actions? He winked at him  _twice_ though and had said he didn't want to see him sad. That had to mean something right? Baekhyun wanted so badly to see Minseok again and find out more, but patience was a virtue. Maybe, if Minseok liked Baekhyun back, Jongdae would forgive them both for flirting with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the new story :'D This is basically Sarah fangirls over rockband Minseok vicariously through Baekhyun OTL Also it's my Sarah can't write anything but mpreg so just let her have fun with it story lol! But really, I've been enjoying writing this story so much and I know this is just the beginning, but I hope you guys will like it and continue reading! I don't have much else to say since this is chapter 1, so until next time, love ya and hope you enjoy :*


	2. Chapter 2

      Baekhyun went to work on the article the following week. He wanted to see a couple more shows before he really ironed down all the details. Luckily, this article was still a few issues away from publication so he had time. During one of his breaks, he went to a nearby cafe for lunch and another coffee. Baekhyun had been feeling more tired as of late, and he figured it was mostly because he'd added socializing into his schedule. It was a nice change though. Baekhyun had been lonely for so long, and now he had not only Junmyeon, but Jongdae and Minseok as well. It was like Christmas came early.

 

      He ordered his food and stood off to the side, waiting for it to be ready. He was looking at the band lineups for the bar, and he smiled when he saw Jongdae's band was playing again the following Friday. He would definitely go to that performance, even if he didn't write about it in his article. One of the employees brought his tray over, and Baekhyun jumped when he heard a familiar voice.

      “You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were stalking me,” Minseok teased.

      “Minseok!” Baekhyun exclaimed excitedly. “It wasn't intentional, but I'm sure not regretting the coincidence.”

 

      He managed a wink this time, praying that it wouldn't be too weird. Minseok had winked at him last time, so it was fine, right? Minseok laughed and handed him his drink, a wide smile on his face. He'd replaced his lip ring with a clear stud and had taken some of his ear piercings out, but he still managed to be attractive as ever. Now Baekhyun could add fantasies of Minseok in a coffee shop to his nightly regimen.

      “You on break from work?” Minseok asked, placing the lid on another person's coffee order.

      “Yeah. I work nearby. Guess it really is a coincidence. I was wondering what kind of work you did...Remind me to force you to make me coffee from now on.” Minseok laughed and rolled his eyes.

      “We'll see about that. Nothing comes for free in life, you know.”

      “Oh I'll find a way to pay you,” Baekhyun teased. Minseok's cheeks flushed slightly and pushed Baekhyun's tray towards him.

      “I have a break in about 10 minutes. Will you eat here? We can talk more then.”

      “Of course. This is my lunch break so I've got time.”

      “I'll see you then,” Minseok said, and there was that wink again. He was _definitely_ flirting with Baekhyun.

 

      Baekhyun sat at one of the nearby tables and started eating his meal. He couldn't keep himself from staring at Minseok as he worked. Baekhyun just couldn't get over how attractive he was, and how both a job at a coffee shop and a position in a band seemed to fit him perfectly. Minseok was such a multifaceted person, it was like Baekhyun saw someone just a little bit different each time. He was starting to fall harder than just an innocent crush. He was starting to think about what it would be like to be held in those arms or how it would feel to be kissed by those lips. He almost squeaked when Minseok sat across from him, breaking him out of his daydream.

      “What's wrong?” Minseok asked wide-eyed.

      “Nothing, I was just thinking about something and wasn't paying attention...”

      “Sorry about that. So you're still working on the music article right now, huh?”

      “Yeah. I've been planning on going to the bar a few more times before I really finalize it. I need to make sure I properly report about the contract competition. You guys will be participating in that, right?”

      “Yeah, Dae's been harping on about it for months. He thinks it's a big chance for us.”

      “It's for an Asian international tour as well. You'd be opening for some pretty well known Korean bands. It's a big deal. I don't think I'd forgive you guys if you didn't try for it.” Minseok laughed and nodded.

      “I don't think we'd forgive ourselves either. By the way, if you're planning to see more shows, we're playing again next Friday.”

      “Oh yeah, I know. I was already planning on that. I wouldn't miss it.”

      “Good. We're playing a new song, so it'll be exciting.”

      “Really!?”

      “Yeah, wanna hear a sneak preview?”

      “I dunno, I don't want to ruin it...”

      “You won't trust me. This is a demo that Jongdae and I did at home. It's just the guitar and the bass. Jongdae's not Chanyeol on the guitar by any stretch, but this was when we were writing the basic melody, so he was able to get the general notes down. Chanyeol's since added a lot to it. No lyrics or anything. You'll have to wait til the show to hear the whole thing.”

 

      Minseok pulled out his phone and connected his headphones to it, passing them to Baekhyun. Once Baekhyun had put them on, Minseok started playing the song. It sounded like a rock ballad from what Baekhyun could hear, melancholic but beautiful and powerful. Even if it was just the guitar and the bass, Baekhyun already loved how it sounded. He couldn't wait to hear the full thing.

      “It's beautiful,” Baekhyun said gently when he was finished.

      “Thanks! It's a song I wrote, so I hope you like it in the end.”

      “I'm sure I'll love it.” Minseok smiled, then sighed as he looked at the clock.

      “I have to go for now, but I'll see you next Friday, right?”

      “Cross my heart,” Baekhyun said, doing the motion with his finger.

 

      Minseok smiled and got back to work, and Baekhyun cupped his cheeks, knowing they were probably red. Minseok was attractive, kind, _and_ talented. There was no way Baekhyun was going to be able to avoid falling for him now. He liked Minseok. Jongdae was going to flip when he found out.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun went to the bar on his own the following Friday. The last time Baekhyun had been there, he'd focused solely on Jongdae, but now, even before the show had even started, Baekhyun was constantly scanning for Minseok. He'd noticed that Jongdae's group tended to play at the end of the lineup, and Baekhyun wondered if it was because they were regular performers so they wanted to highlight other bands before them, or if the bar owner and music manager were saving the best for last. Baekhyun personally believed in the second option.

 

      Finally, Jongdae's group walked onto the stage, and this time, Baekhyun joined the crowd in cheering. They started playing a song they'd done last time, but the crowd didn't complain. Instead, they sang along with Jongdae. Baekhyun couldn't stop smiling. This had always been Jongdae's dream, to make music that others would happily sing along with. Baekhyun's eyes drifted to Minseok, and he was completely entranced. Minseok looked so serious as his fingers danced along the bass strings. His nails were painted again, and Baekhyun found it added extra beauty to his performance. He was wearing heavy makeup too, and Baekhyun felt almost choked up looking at him. How could someone be so beautiful?

 

      Now Baekhyun could see Minseok's arms flex here and there as well. Of course he would work out. Baekhyun was starting to think Minseok was the epitome of a perfect human being, but Minseok had already told him last time of one of his imperfections. Minseok was human, and he'd let Baekhyun see one of the lesser known sides of him. Baekhyun only loved him more for that.

 

      When they reached their last song of the night, Baekhyun instantly recognized the melody. It was the song Minseok had teased for him. He was right when he'd said Chanyeol added a lot to it. He was a really talented guitarist. All of Jongdae's band was full of talent and skill. Chills ran down Baekhyun's back when another voice began singing, and he glanced over to Minseok to find him standing before a microphone, while Jongdae played backup guitar. Minseok's voice wasn't as powerful as Jongdae's, but it had a silky, warm quality to it.

 

      Minseok had written the lyrics and the melody for this song. Baekhyun hadn't known what to expect of Minseok's lyrics, but he certainly wasn't disappointed. The song was about losing your way in life, and wanting desperately to cry out and go back to simpler times. Baekhyun related to it almost a little too well. Minseok sang of childhood innocence lost, and the anxiety of never knowing what path was the correct one. It was a melancholic song, and Minseok's lyrics were eloquent and flowed beautifully. Baekhyun found himself tearing up at one point as the music fluctuated and Minseok held a long note. Minseok completely won his heart in that moment.

 

      Jongdae's group finished and the crowd was roaring in applause. Baekhyun wiped at his eyes and took a few shaky breaths. He looked up once more and saw Minseok staring at him, gently smiling like always. Baekhyun smiled back and began clapping, his eyes never once leaving Minseok's. It was only when the group left the stage to pack up their instruments that Baekhyun lost sight of him. He waited for the bands to come back out to the main bar from the backstage area. As soon as Baekhyun spotted Jongdae's band, he noticed Minseok head off in the direction of the bathroom. Before Jongdae had a chance to spot Baekhyun, he rushed after Minseok, slipping into the bathroom shortly after him.

 

      Minseok was dabbing at some of the sweat on his face with a paper towel, but he spotted Baekhyun behind him in the mirror. He smiled and turned around, leaning against the sink. Baekhyun was glad only the two of them were in there.

      “Did you like my song?” Minseok asked. Baekhyun smiled and nodded rapidly.

      “I had to admit, I had my doubts about your lyrical abilities, but you really showed me. It really resonated with me, Minseok. I loved it.”

      “I'm glad to hear that. I may not look it, but I have my sensitive side,” Minseok laughed. Baekhyun took a step forward, standing just close enough to be considered within Minseok's personal space.

      “I'm sure you do. I think I've already seen it a couple times,” Baekhyun said a bit more quietly. Minseok leaned forward so Baekhyun could feel his breath against his face, and his fingers curled under Baekhyun's chin, lifting it slightly.

      “And? What do you think of it?”

      “I think I like it...I like _you_.”

 

      Minseok leaned forward the rest of the way and connected their lips. Baekhyun sighed and wrapped his arms around Minseok's shoulders, closing his eyes and letting Minseok gently push him against the wall. Minseok's body was flush with his, and Baekhyun could feel the dips of his muscles as well as the heat from his body. Minseok was an amazing kisser to boot, and the whole experience was honestly making Baekhyun feel a little lightheaded. Slowly, Minseok's kisses got gentler and he pulled away, resting their foreheads together. Baekhyun's eyes fluttered open and he tried to calm his ragged breathing.

      “I like you too, Baekhyun,” Minseok whispered.

      “You better like me if you're going to kiss me like that,” Baekhyun breathed. Minseok laughed and kissed his lips softly.

      “Is this happening too quickly for you?” Minseok asked, sounding a bit anxious. “I know you went through a lot and I don't want to rush you, but I...I really like you. I'm not usually this quick to act, but I wasn't thinking-”

      “Minseok,” Baekhyun said firmly, cupping his cheeks. “I was the one that told you I like you first. I meant it. I don't really think time has any meaning when it comes to my relationships. I mean, I was with my ex for 2 years, and I already feel more for you in a couple of weeks than I think I ever felt for him.”

      “But...He was an ass to you, I think you'd feel more for anyone than you did him.”

      “He wasn't always that way. In the beginning, it was nice, and I really cared for him.”

      “How did we even get talking about him in the first place?” Minseok pouted. “I don't want to be compared to him, even when he was nice to you.”

      “Sorry,” Baekhyun chuckled. “But I'm serious, Minseok. I want this.”

      “Alright.”

 

      Minseok leaned forward and connected their lips again. Baekhyun was pretty sure if he kissed Minseok for too long, he would actually melt into a puddle of goo in his arms. Minseok was so gentle and affectionate, Baekhyun felt like some treasured jewel. He'd never once felt that way with his ex-boyfriend. Baekhyun hadn't realized just how much he'd missed and longed for physical affection. He'd always been more on the physical side of relationships, but now even being held was satisfying him and bringing him close to tears once more. When they broke apart next, Minseok wiped at Baekhyun's eyes, and the latter smiled softly at him.

      “They're happy tears, I promise,” he whispered. Minseok hummed and kissed his nose as a form of comfort. Another thought occurred to Baekhyun and he groaned.

      “What is it?” Minseok asked.

      “What are we going to tell Jongdae? Do you think he's going to be pissed that I'm snatching you up?” Minseok laughed and shook his head.

      “I think I'm the one he's going to want to kill. You really don't know how much Jongdae treasures you, Baekhyun. If anyone's going to get an earful, it'll be me.”

      “But I don't want that either...”

      “It's fine. I'll talk to him about it. For now, we should probably rejoin the others before they think I got flushed down the toilet.”

      “Oh yeah...”

 

      They reluctantly let go of each other and walked out of the bathroom together. Jongdae had apparently been waiting for Minseok, because he instantly waved him over. His eyes widened when he saw Baekhyun as well.

      “I didn't know you were coming tonight!” Jongdae exclaimed as soon as they'd joined them at their table.

      “Ah, yeah...Minseok told me you guys were doing a new song, so I wanted to come and listen,” Baekhyun answered. Jongdae hummed, raising an eyebrow at Minseok.

      “He did, huh? Minseok doesn't usually say much about songs he writes. You must have been really proud of this one.”

      “I was,” Minseok shrugged.

      “It's an amazing song so you can't blame him, right?” Chanyeol said excitedly.

      “True~ Our sexy, passionate bassist strikes again~” Jongdae sang.

      “Shut up!” Minseok whined.

 

      Baekhyun giggled, enjoying how close everyone in this group felt. Obviously Minseok and Jongdae were close to each other, but Sehun and Chanyeol were pretty affectionate with everyone as well. Sehun was the quietest of the bunch, but he tended to have the best comebacks. Baekhyun's stomach actually hurt from laughing by the end of the evening when the bar started closing. Baekhyun sighed, not wanting to go home. He hadn't even gotten to make out with Minseok one more time, but he knew they wouldn't be able to push their luck in the bathroom again. As they left the building, Minseok and Baekhyun lagged behind the others. Minseok reached for Baekhyun's hand and squeezed it gently.

      “I'll text you later tonight, alright?”

      “Yeah,” Baekhyun agreed, smiling and feeling his cheeks heat up.

      “Are you alright heading back on your own?”

      “Yeah. I drove, so I'll be fine.”

 

      Minseok nodded and they joined the group once more. Baekhyun said his goodbyes to everyone, his stare lingering just a bit longer on Minseok, before leaving. Minseok and Jongdae said goodbye to Chanyeol and Sehun, then headed home in their shared car. As soon as they were sprawled tiredly on their couch, Minseok decided it was time to talk to Jongdae about Baekhyun. At least right now he was too tired to get really angry at him.

      “You and Baekhyun seemed pretty close,” Jongdae started. “I was kinda surprised. I knew you guys hung out here and there without me, but I didn't realize you were so comfy with each other.” So he _had_ noticed the atmosphere between them.

      “Is that a bad thing?”

      “No, I'm happy. You two are my best friends. I want you to be comfortable with each other.”

      “Jongdae...I need to tell you something.”

      “What?” Jongdae asked, sitting up. “Why bring this up all seriously?” Minseok sat up and met his gaze.

      “Baekhyun and I kissed today. He found me after our performance and well...we like each other, Jongdae. We're going to start dating.”

      “Wow...that...was fast,” Jongdae stuttered out, eyes wide. “I'm kinda at a loss of words. I know Baekhyun tends to get into relationships at an alarmingly fast rate, but I didn't expect you two...”

      “Are you mad?”

      “No. No, I'm not,” Jongdae sighed. “I'm relieved, actually. I love Baekhyun, but sometimes he makes really bad decisions. I was worried about him after hearing about his last relationship coming to a nasty end, but I think if it's you, I won't have to worry. You're the best guy I know, and I think Baekhyun would be blessed to have you in his life. Just...please, take care of him. He's been through a lot, Minseok.”

      “I know, Dae. Believe me, the last thing I want to do is hurt him.”

      “Then I trust you. Take care of him, Minseok. And try to keep the gross couple stuff to a minimum when I'm around.” Minseok laughed and nudged Jongdae's shoulder.

      “I guess I'll make an exception since you're my best friend and my roommate.”

      “Damn right you will or I'm kicking you out!”

      “I'll just go live with Baekhyun then,” Minseok teased, sticking his tongue out.

      “I hate you sometimes.”

 

      Minseok laughed and playfully kicked at Jongdae's leg. He hadn't really expected Jongdae to be that mad, considering they were both adults and even Jongdae knew Minseok was in charge of his own decisions, but he was glad to have his blessing. He didn't know much about Baekhyun, but the attraction had been instantaneous. Baekhyun was beautiful, and had a smile and a laugh that Minseok found addicting. He wanted to learn more about him. Most importantly, Minseok wanted to see his smile more.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun started going over to Jongdae and Minseok's place every few days. Most of the time, Jongdae was there, but he still let Baekhyun and Minseok have some alone time. Baekhyun had a feeling Jongdae was being like a protective parent, testing the waters with his child and the new boyfriend. Still, Baekhyun usually had more luck being romantic with Minseok when they went out to lunch or met each other after work. More often than not, they were simple dates, like dinner or movies or just strolling around the city together, but Baekhyun still adored every minute spent with Minseok.

 

      There were times Jongdae would go out when Baekhyun was over as well. He figured Jongdae was staying with one of the other band mates or another friend, but he never actually told Baekhyun where he went. Minseok seemed to have a bit more of an idea than him, but even then, he never actually knew which friend Jongdae was going to. Baekhyun felt a little bad for kicking Jongdae out of his apartment, but he appreciated that his friend let him spend the night over in Minseok's room. Whenever Jongdae was there, Baekhyun usually slept on their couch.

 

      Before Baekhyun knew it, a few weeks had passed of dating Minseok. He'd learned that Minseok was also a person that craved a lot of physical affection, so cuddling was usually their favorite pastime. Minseok loved reading as well, though he and Jongdae had some variety shows and trashy dramas they had to watch every week. Baekhyun thought it was adorable how into them they got. He couldn't help but smile when he saw some of his own magazines in Minseok's room with a few pages bookmarked. Minseok had been reading his articles. Baekhyun's last boyfriend had never taken an interest in his work. With Minseok, it was like they shared everything with each other.

 

      Baekhyun was laying beside Minseok on one such evening while he watched one of his favorite variety shows. Minseok had his arm around him, rubbing his back, and Baekhyun's head was rested on his shoulder. Minseok was slightly shorter and less broad than him, but he had one of the most comfortable chests Baekhyun had ever had the privilege to lay on. At one point, Minseok sighed and grabbed a lollipop off his his bedside table.

      “Feeling the urge?” Baekhyun asked softly. Minseok hummed.

      “The nicotine addiction is gone now but I still struggle with the physical act of it all. Drinking cold water sometimes helps, but lollipops are more accessible.”

      “What flavor do you like?” Baekhyun asked.

      “Mmm, butterscotch, cherry, grape...The usual ones I guess.”

      “What flavor do you have now?”

 

      Minseok smirked and pulled the lollipop out of his mouth, plopping it inside Baekhyun's. He flushed slightly, but closed his mouth before the sugary lollipop made him drool all over Minseok's chest. After a short taste, Minseok took the lollipop back and put it in his own mouth.

      “Butterscotch,” Baekhyun said, licking his lips. “It's good.”

      “Way better than tasting a cigarette. That's for sure.”

      “How long has it been since you quit?”

      “I think about half a year now? Well, since I went completely clean. I told you I quit last year but truthfully I still had a smoke here and there. I tried all the secrets, the patches, the gum, lowering my nicotine intake slowly. It wasn't easy. I got agitated and ate a lot to try and deal with the withdrawals.”

      “Ugh, I'm not even having withdrawals and I can't stop eating lately. I'm pretty sure I've gained weight but I just get hungry all the time.”

      “Hmmm, are you really stressed about something?”

      “No, not really. Oh, but it could be time for my period...Now that I think about it, it's late.”

      “Period?”

      “Shit, I forgot to tell you!” Baekhyun gasped, clinging to Minseok's shirt nervously. “I um...I have the genetic mutation...where I have multiple reproductive organs...I get periods and stuff. Does that bother you?”

      “No, of course not. Why would it? It's a lot more common these days anyway. There's nothing different or weird about you.”

      “I don't know...My last boyfriend had to get used to the idea of it all and nobody really likes not being able to have sex while the red sea flows.”

      “Baekhyun,” Minseok sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “My affection for you has nothing to do with what's in between your legs or what organs you have. I mean, I like guys, don't get me wrong, but I like you for _you_ , Baekhyun. I'm not in this solely for sex, and I'd never force you or be disappointed if we couldn't have it every now and then.”

      “Thank you...” Baekhyun mumbled, snuggling closer.

 

      He'd always been really self-conscious about his body. A genetic mutation was becoming more and more common in the younger generations. People were born with a mixture of different sex organs, sometimes functional, sometimes not. Baekhyun had been cursed with a fully functioning uterus and periods from hell. Jongdae had put up with plenty of his mood swings growing up, but Baekhyun tried his best to keep his bodily functions under wraps. He'd slept around and been in casual relationships, but it had always been a big hurdle for him when it came to committed relationships. It was amazing his last one lasted as long as it had. He was so grateful Minseok was open-minded about this.

      “How do you feel about sex in general, Minseok?” Baekhyun asked.

      “I'm fine with it. I like sex.”

      “I hoped for that much,” Baekhyun laughed. “But I meant how comfortable are you? Do you wait a long time before having sex with someone or is it just something you do whenever you feel like it?”

      “I think it depends on the person I'm with. What about you, Baekhyun?”

      “I...like sex a lot,” Baekhyun mumbled shyly. He felt Minseok giggle underneath him. “I've been in a lot of casual relationships before so sex came really easily. I think the first time I had sex, I was really awkward and shy and did the whole 'wait until x amount of time had passed,' but now, I don't really have any rules for myself. Sex is physical affection, and it's something I crave and want a lot. I guess I'm really needy, huh?”

      “No, you're honest and know what you want. Having a lot of sex isn't a bad thing, Baekhyun. As long as you're clear with your partner, you can have as much fun as you want, right?”

      “I guess...Most people think I'm being too loose.”

      “Well, I'm not most people, am I? We've both had previous relationships, Baekhyun, and we've had different experiences. I'm fine with sex, so don't worry about it.”

      “You're ok with us having this conversation only a few weeks into us dating too?”

      “Yeah. Baekhyun, relationships are never the same, and you can't just apply some generalization to them.” Baekhyun still didn't look completely convinced, so Minseok sighed. “Don't tell Dae I told you this, but the person he visits when he leaves us alone, it's not just any type of friend. Dae has a friend with benefits. He has for a while.”

      “Really?” Baekhyun gawked. He'd never figured Jongdae to be one for casual sex.

      “Yeah. He's never told me who they are, and I've always respected his privacy, but we've talked about it before. So Jongdae is having sex without a committed relationship. You don't find that terrible, do you?”

      “Well, I've done it myself so...”

      “So why can't we have sex in a committed relationship? Because we just started dating? Does the commitment delegate how long we have to abstain? I don't think it does. I think we're the ones that decide that.”

      “I guess you're right.”

 

      Minseok hummed and nodded, patting Baekhyun's back. Baekhyun smiled and snuggled closer. Minseok had a very different way of looking at the world than the people Baekhyun once associated with. He was rational, but also understanding, and didn't judge people. Baekhyun was pretty sure he was falling harder for him every day. Maybe Minseok was right. Time didn't control their feelings or define their interactions, and Baekhyun felt like in this case, it would only make them stronger than they already were.

      “So is this your not so subtle way of telling me you want to have sex?” Minseok joked next. Baekhyun pouted and playfully smacked his chest.

      “No! I mean, yes, but no!” Minseok laughed at Baekhyun's flustered response. “I want it to be a little special the first time around...so an anniversary. We'll have sex on our 1 month anniversary. Or 2 months...if you're more comfortable with that.”

      “1 month is fine with me,” Minseok whispered, kissing Baekhyun's head.

      “I'll hold you to that.”

 

      Baekhyun clung to Minseok's shirt and kissed his jaw, getting comfortable. This was the first time he was in a relationship where he could be this honest with someone. He could be physical with Minseok, but they could also talk about everything with each other. He'd always either had the physical with no love, or some twisted form of love. This was the first time it felt like someone genuinely cared about him and wasn't trying to manipulate or get something out of him. With Minseok, he could have both a loving relationship _and_ the physical affection he needed and wanted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with chapter 2 and boy did things move fast OTL Normally I update on Fridays but lately everything's been kinda crazy with holidays, so forgive me if I'm a little off OTL  I'll try to get back on my schedule. Anyways, Minseok and Baekhyun love each other...like a lot >.> And we learned some new things about all of them. This is still kinda an introductory chapter though, so the excitement will be coming soon~
> 
> And that's all for this week~ I'll be back again sometime in the span of Friday-Saturday with another chapter! Til then, love you guys and hope you enjoyed~


	3. Chapter 3

      Baekhyun's newfound hunger soon turned into nausea, and his period was nowhere in sight. Baekhyun had had irregular cycles before, but never had it been coupled with nausea. Usually it was cramps and bottomless hunger. He was starting to worry that he was sick. The final straw came when he threw up at work. He'd been struggling to drink coffee as of late, so mornings were getting unbearable for him. He'd made it a couple hours into work before he ran to the bathroom in the middle of a conversation with Junmyeon. When he came back out, both Junmyeon and their supervisor were at his desk, looking at him worriedly.

      “Take the rest of the day off, Byun,” his supervisor said immediately. Baekhyun nodded weakly.

      “I think you should go to the doctor,” Junmyeon added, patting his back. “You seem like you've been feeling bad for a while.”

      “Yeah...You're right. I think I’ll head straight over to one...I'm sorry for causing trouble.”

      “It's fine, Baekhyun. We just want to make sure you take care of yourself,” his supervisor soothed.

 

      As strict as the man tended to be regarding deadlines and edits, he took good care of his coworkers and always put health first. Baekhyun gathered his items and left the office, heading to his car. He hadn't been to the doctor in a while, and he didn't really know what he was going there for. Was it a stomach bug or a bad period coming up? Baekhyun was almost tempted to just go home and wait the nausea out, but he'd been planning to have Minseok over at his place that weekend, and if he was sick, the last thing he wanted to do was pass it on to him.

 

      When Baekhyun got there, he went through the normal steps of taking his weight, answering questions about how he was feeling, and going through the usual checkup routine. When his doctor came in, he seemed concerned about Baekhyun's lack of a period, so he decided to take a urine test to check some of his hormone levels. If that didn't provide the answer, he would order blood work. Baekhyun was a bit surprised he was getting so much attention for what could just be a stomach bug. Maybe it was because he had a genetic mutation, so his doctor was extra vigilant with him. Baekhyun appreciated it one way or the other.

 

      His doctor returned with the results of his urine test shortly after and sat down in the seat across from him. He flipped through a few pages, then looked up at Baekhyun.

      “You're about 7 weeks pregnant,” he stated. Baekhyun felt like his whole world came crashing to a halt.

      “I-I'm sorry, what was that?” He asked.

      “You're pregnant, Baekhyun. You're having morning sickness.” Baekhyun shook his head.

      “No, no I can't be pregnant.”

      “Baekhyun, I understand if this is a shock for you, but you can't deny your own physical health and condition.”

      “Yes sir...” Baekhyun mumbled in defeat.

 

      He vaguely listened to what the doctor was telling him about his health and changes he needed to make to his diet and living style, but his mind was racing at an alarming rate. If he was pregnant, then there was only one person that could be the father. Baekhyun hadn't slept with Minseok yet, and the last person he'd been with had been his ex-boyfriend. He was really pregnant with his ex's child. What was he going to do now?

 

      Baekhyun left the doctor's office in a daze. Should he keep the baby? He honestly hated his ex, but that didn't mean he had to hate the baby. Baekhyun had wanted children at some point in his life, but now wasn't the ideal time whatsoever. He could probably afford to care for one, given he had a pretty decent, stable job, but would he be able to keep that routine up with a child? And what about Minseok? What was this going to mean to him? Would he still want Baekhyun if he had a child? What if Minseok left him over this? They hadn't been dating that long, but Baekhyun had already gotten so attached. Why did this have to happen? Baekhyun had been so careful, and yet?

 

      As soon as Baekhyun was in the comfort of his own home again, he broke down crying. This was going to change everything. He had to tell Minseok the truth, but he was terrified to lose him. What would Jongdae say? He already forgave Baekhyun for being a complete idiot with his ex-boyfriend for the past 2 years, but there had to be a limit to what he would forgive, right? Maybe it would be better for Baekhyun to just get rid of this whole mess. The thought didn't sit well with him whatsoever.

 

      Baekhyun went through the next few days in an anxious haze. He told his coworkers that he was fine, but they could all tell something was going on. Thankfully, they didn't push the subject. Finally, the day arrived for his date with Minseok, and Baekhyun was a confused wreck. His gut was telling him to tell Minseok the truth, but he wanted so badly to just hide everything and pretend like nothing was going wrong.

 

      Minseok arrived in the evening, and Baekhyun was almost able to take his mind off everything the instant Minseok kissed him in the doorway. Minseok's whole presence in Baekhyun's life was so soothing. He couldn't bear to lose this. He clung a bit tighter to Minseok, hoping he would forgive him if he wasn't honest with him.

 

      The evening dragged on, and Baekhyun found himself panicking any time there was a moment of silence. He'd been so comfortable with Minseok before, but now the silence felt deafening, like Baekhyun was being called out. Minseok didn't seem to notice anything, at least, that's what Baekhyun had thought initially. When they were laying together on his bed, Minseok above him kissing him languidly, Baekhyun's guilt flared up once more. If he didn't tell Minseok now, then they would sleep together and everything would just get messier. He couldn't do that to Minseok. He cared for him too much. He placed his arms on Minseok's biceps, gently pushing him away enough so they could look into each other's eyes.

      “Do you not want this?” Minseok asked. He didn't sound the least bit upset, just worried and caring as always. Baekhyun's eyes watered slightly.

      “It's not that, but...I...”

      “What's wrong?” Minseok asked. “Just tell me, it's ok. I won't judge you, I promise.”

      “I went to the doctor this week,” Baekhyun managed in between a few sobs. “I'm almost 2 months pregnant...It's _his._ ”

 

      Minseok's eyes widened, and for a moment he didn't know what to say. He honestly hadn't been expecting that at all, but given some of the things Baekhyun had mentioned recently about being hungry more often and having a late period, it made sense. Minseok sighed, watching Baekhyun cry into his hands, not able to look at Minseok anymore. Baekhyun must have felt like he'd betrayed him, but Minseok wasn't at all upset. He just wanted Baekhyun to feel better. Minseok had to calm him down first. They would figure out what to do after that.

      “Do you want to stop and talk about this?” Minseok asked softly.

      “Aren't you going to leave me?” Baekhyun asked from behind his hands.

      “Of course not. Why would I leave you now of all times?” Minseok gasped. Baekhyun finally looked up at him in shock, his lip quivering.

      “But I thought...I'm going to have a baby, someone else's baby...Doesn't that upset you? You don't want to stay with someone like me, right?”

      “You're the one that's deciding that, not me,” Minseok said, cupping Baekhyun's cheeks. “I'm not going to leave you, Baekhyun. So be honest with me. Tell me what you're feeling, what you want.”

      “I just want this to all go away. I don't want to think about it anymore. I want a distraction...to be happy again. At least for a little while.” Minseok smiled, leaning forward and kissed Baekhyun's lips.

      “I can do that.”

 

      Gently, Minseok stripped their clothes away, snuggling impossibly close to Baekhyun. He kissed him until his tears stopped flowing, and repeatedly whispered compliments and words of affection to him until Baekhyun was flushed and whining for him to stop. Still, Minseok didn't let it end there. He made love to Baekhyun in a way no one ever had before. Minseok was so careful and purposeful in every movement, and he never let a moment go by without making sure Baekhyun knew he was loved, and that it _would_ be alright. Baekhyun honestly didn't know what he'd done to deserve someone like Minseok, but he hardly felt worthy of him now. Still, in the midst of his weakness and uncertainty, he was going to cling to him as intensely as he could, even if he felt guilty for doing so later.

 

      When they were done, they laid in Baekhyun's bed, legs tangled together and Minseok's arms firmly around Baekhyun's waist. Baekhyun laid his head against Minseok's chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall. Finally, Minseok spoke up.

      “Are you feeling ok?”

      “I'm feeling fine,” Baekhyun mumbled. “Thinking about it now, I probably should have seen it coming much sooner than I did.”

      “Is it alright if I ask you what you're thinking of doing?”

      “I don't know. The concept of kids was something I'd thought about, but now that I could potentially have one, everything feels so sudden and scary. I don't know if I'm ready.”

      “That's completely understandable,” Minseok agreed.

      “Would you call me an idiot if I told you I didn't resent the fact that it's my ex's?”

      “No. You're not a resentful person.”

      “I don't like him...but this baby isn't _just_ part of him. It's part of me too, and I don't know if I can throw that away.”

      “It's a really important decision to make, and I think you need to consider the fact that you feel that way.”

      “But...a kid is a lifelong responsibility, Minseok. You and I are dating. I can't drag you into a relationship like this. I understand if you want to leave me.”

      “Do you plan to go back to your ex since it's his kid?”

      “No! Of course not! I may let him know, but I don't want to be in that hell ever again.”

      “Then there's no reason for us to break up. You aren't dragging me into this. I'm choosing to be here,” Minseok said, kissing the top of Baekhyun's head. “Even if we weren't dating, I would still be there to support you as a friend because I care about you Baekhyun. You understand that, right?”

      “I don't know if I do,” Baekhyun whispered sadly, snuggling closer. “Everything's going to be so different, Minseok. I'm going to change a lot physically, I'll have to take care of a child and balance my career...Our relationship will change. How can you still want me knowing that?”

      “Because my love for you isn't simply at face value. You mean something to me, Baekhyun. It's the same for you, right? You don't want me to leave, do you?”

      “No! I don't know if I could handle you leaving...”

      “Then I'm not going to, I promise. It's perfectly fine if the way we spend time together changes. I want to be there with you all the same. And not to take this away from just the two of us, but you know you're never going to be alone, right? Jongdae will be there too. We'll all be there for you. We might not be the most conventional friend group, but we'll take care of you.”

      “Oh God, Jongdae...I hadn't even thought about what I was going to tell him. He's going to be so angry...”

      “He might be, but not at you. You haven't done anything wrong, Baekhyun, so there's no reason for either of us to be angry at you. We both just want to see you doing well. Jongdae will look after you, you have nothing to worry about there.”

      “You're really alright with the fact that I'm pregnant?”

      “Yes. Nothing has changed about my feelings. If anything, now I know I need to look out for your health and morning sickness from now on. No more coffee for you.”

      “Please don't say that. I'll cry again.” Minseok laughed and rested his cheek on Baekhyun's head.

      “Sorry, I'll stop. But Baekhyun, earlier you mentioned telling your ex. Are you sure that's a good idea? Things could get really ugly.”

      “I know...But the child is his, and the asshole deserves to know this happened. I doubt he'll care about it, but I want to at least be honest and open about this.”

      “Do you want me to go with you? I don't know how I feel about you meeting him. It's not that I don't trust you, but I don't trust him.”

      “I know. I'll be fine, don't worry. I think if you're there it might get uglier. Thank you so much for caring about me though...I really don't know what I'd do without you. I wish I'd met you earlier. I might not have made so many dumb mistakes.”

      “Well, I'm here now, and that's what matters. We don't have to figure any of this out tonight, so let's just take it easy for now. You'll be alright.”

 

      Baekhyun sighed and nodded slowly. He closed his eyes, tired from crying and his previous activities with Minseok. Resting here now in Minseok's arms Baekhyun could almost feel like everything was going to be ok, like his life wasn't potentially going to be in shambles a few months down the line. He wanted to believe what Minseok had said about him being there for him. He desperately wanted to believe that Minseok loved him enough to accept that he was going to have a baby. Baekhyun had never really had a healthy loving relationship before, but here in that very moment in Minseok's embrace, he felt like he just might have found one.

 

~*~

      The following day, Baekhyun woke up to Minseok rubbing his back and kissing the top of his head. He sighed and snuggled closer, wondering just what it was he’d done to deserve someone like this. No matter how Baekhyun looked at it, he just couldn’t understand why Minseok would choose to stay with him so devotedly. He wasn’t talented or interesting and frankly, he didn’t feel like he contributed nearly as much to the relationship as Minseok. There was no reason for someone as amazing as Minseok to be by his side, and no amount of reassurance was going to silence the anxiety plaguing him. Baekhyun couldn’t shake the feeling that this was all just temporary bliss.

      “How do you feel?” Minseok asked gently.

      “I’ll live.”

      “Do you think you can eat breakfast?”

      “Yeah, my nausea isn’t too bad right now.”

      “Good. Then get dressed and I’ll start cooking something for you.”

      “Ok.”

 

      Minseok kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head and slipped out from bed. Baekhyun watched him pull some clothes out of his overnight bag and slip them on. Minseok was wearing a loose t-shirt, the neck slipping off one of his shoulders. It wasn’t fair how attractive Minseok was without even trying. He zipped up his jeans, then quietly left the bedroom to head for the kitchen. Baekhyun sighed and weakly pushed himself up out of bed. He felt like he was having an emotional hangover after the previous night, caught between dread and pure happiness. At least Minseok was still being as gentle as always. That helped to calm Baekhyun down just a bit.

 

      Baekhyun pulled on some sweatpants and a t-shirt, his jeans starting to fit a bit tightly. Now that Baekhyun looked at himself in the mirror, he could tell he’d gained a bit of weight. He would have to buy maternity clothes as he got rounder. Would Minseok still look at him the same way once he was showing? Baekhyun didn’t want to worry about it right now.

 

      He walked to his kitchen to find Minseok already at work preparing beansprout soup, rolled omelet, and rice. As soon as Baekhyun stood beside him, Minseok turned to him and cupped his cheek.

      “I didn’t prepare anything too greasy or complicated in case your stomach acts up. I also didn’t make any coffee. I know you can have a little bit when you’re pregnant, but I didn’t want to push it.”

      “That’s fine. It’s been upsetting my stomach anyway.”

      “I made some tea instead. It’s decaf but at least it’s something warm to drink in the morning.”

      “Thank you for looking after me,” Baekhyun mumbled shyly.

      “Of course. I need breakfast too.” Minseok leaned closer and pressed his lips to Baekhyun’s nose. “Go sit down. I’ll bring it over as soon as it’s done.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded, not feeling up to arguing about helping out. It was alright for him to let Minseok pamper him every now and then, right? On a day where Baekhyun was feeling a bit stronger emotionally, then he would limit how much he took from Minseok. About 15 minutes later, Minseok set the plates on the counter where Baekhyun was seated, and plopped down beside him, keeping their bodies pressed together as they ate. Baekhyun was glad Minseok was such a cuddly person like him. He needed all the attention and affection he could get right now.

      “Would you be willing to come back to my place after breakfast?” Minseok asked.

      “Huh? Why?”

      “I think we should tell Jongdae about this, but I want to be there with you. Not because I think he’ll react badly, but because I know you need someone by your side right now. I think as soon as Jongdae realizes that too, he’ll be more than happy to help and look after you as well.”

      “Right...Jongdae,” Baekhyun sighed.

      “You know there’s nothing you could do that would make Jongdae hate you. A baby’s not going to change that.”

      “I just feel like he’ll be disappointed in me...”

      “If he is, I’ll punch him.”

      “Minseok!”

      “Don’t worry! The Jongdae I know would never be that much of an ass.”

      “Yeah, you’re right...Alright, we’ll go after breakfast.”

 

      Minseok smiled and wrapped his arm around Baekhyun. They finished eating and Minseok did the dishes while Baekhyun got ready to go. Once Minseok had gotten himself ready, they headed to his car and drove back to his apartment. Minseok held Baekhyun’s hand as they walked inside, and he called out to Jongdae while sitting down on the couch with Baekhyun, who was starting to recede into his shell once more. Jongdae walked into the room a couple seconds later.

      “Minseok, you’re home already? Baekhyun?” He asked, as soon as he noticed them together. “Did you guys decide to come hang out over here?”

      “Dae, we need to talk about something,” Minseok said, holding Baekhyun’s hand firmly. Baekhyun’s grip was so strong his knuckles were starting to turn white. “Can you sit down?”

      “Yeah...What’s up?” He asked as he sat on Baekhyun’s other side, facing him. “Did something happen?” Baekhyun couldn’t make eye contact with him again, and it was starting to scare Jongdae.

      “Baekhyun, do you want me to explain?” Minseok asked gently. Baekhyun shook his head and sighed.

      “I’ll do it,” he mumbled. Keeping his eyes fixed on his lap, he continued. “I went to the doctor last week...I found out I’m 2 months pregnant. It’s his, Jongdae...”

 

      There was silence in the room, and Minseok rubbed Baekhyun's back as his shoulders started to shake. Jongdae's eyes were wide, and Minseok watched his mouth moving to form words. He probably never would have expected those words to come out of Baekhyun's mouth.

      “I'm gonna kill him,” Jongdae finally growled darkly. “That bastard...”

      “Dae,” Minseok warned softly, nodding his head to Baekhyun, who'd started crying now. Jongdae gasped and leaned closer to Baekhyun, placing his hand on his back as well.

      “Baekhyun, I'm sorry! Don't cry, please! It's ok, I won't actually do anything!”

      “I'm sorry,” Baekhyun sobbed.

      “Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong, Baekhyun!”

      “I was careless, and now...I don't want you to hate me or think less of me, but I...I want the baby.”

 

      Jongdae scooped Baekhyun up into his arms, resting his cheek on top of his head. He sighed, rubbing his back in hopes it would calm him down. Baekhyun slowly let go of Minseok's hand in favor of hugging Jongdae back. Minseok smiled gently, rubbing Baekhyun's back as well.

      “I could never hate you, especially for something like this. If you want this baby, we're gonna do everything in our power to make sure you can have it and raise it well.”

      “Thank you, Jongdae,” Baekhyun whimpered. “I love you.”

      “I love you too, Baekhyun. But you need to stop crying! You're gonna have a baby! Do you think your baby would be happy if they knew how sad you were? Cheer up, ok? We're all gonna take care of you.”

      “He's right,” Minseok agreed, leaning closer and wrapping his arms around Baekhyun and Jongdae as well. “You're not alone, and you never will be.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and shifted so he could wrap one of his arms around Minseok as well. Minseok kissed his cheek, and Jongdae whined.

      “Alright you two, keep it family friendly while the baby and I are in the middle of this hug!”

 

      Baekhyun laughed and jokingly nuzzled against Jongdae's neck, causing him to fuss even more. Minseok started tickling Jongdae's side, which caused his whining to turn into screeching, and both Baekhyun and Minseok were snickering. Jongdae finally broke free, wheezing dramatically. Baekhyun's cheeks hurt from smiling, and he felt so relieved for the first time in the past week. He knew the road ahead was still going to be really hard, but at least he still had the two most important people in his life beside him. Maybe he had family closer to him than he realized.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun knew meeting his ex was going to be a miserable experience, but he also wanted to do this honestly. Even if he hated his ex, he was still the father of the child, and Baekhyun didn't want to keep that fact from him. Truthfully, he was dreading his ex's reaction. He didn't know if his ex would react negatively to the news, or if he would actually want to be part of the baby's life. Baekhyun didn't know which one he feared more.

 

      He agreed to meet his ex at a restaurant nearby Baekhyun's workplace. Baekhyun figured if the restaurant was busy enough, they could afford to get a bit loud in case things got ugly. Minseok and Jongdae had both asked to come along, and Baekhyun did consider it, but in the end, he knew how his ex would react. If Baekhyun brought someone else, his ex would be 10 times more aggressive, especially if he had a suspicion that it was Baekhyun's significant other. Neither of them cared for each other anymore, but that didn't mean Baekhyun's ex didn't take pleasure in making his life harder. He would probably antagonize Minseok and Jongdae and get way too personal about Baekhyun just to upset them. Baekhyun didn't need any of that.

 

      He stared at his phone, wondering if his boyfriend would even show up or if he would stand him up out of spite. He jumped when the chair across from him was harshly dragged across the ground and his ex-boyfriend sat down on it. He looked just as irritable as Baekhyun expected he would. This was going to be exhausting.

      “Make this quick. I don't have all day to waste on you.”

      “The feeling's mutual,” Baekhyun sighed. “Look, I don't want to see you either, but there's something we both need to discuss.”

      “I thought we discussed everything thoroughly when I threw you out of my apartment,” his ex sneered. Baekhyun tightened his hand into a fist, trying not to let his words get to him.

      “That was before I found out I was pregnant!” He hissed in between gritted teeth. “So if you could stop being such a prick, we could actually get somewhere and end this damn visit.” His ex scoffed.

      “So you're knocked up?” He asked, laughing a bit in disbelief. Baekhyun nodded, feeling his blood boil slightly. “Are you sure it's even mine? How can I be sure you're not just trying to extort me for money or some shit with someone else's kid?”

      “Because I'm 2 months along and you're the only person I slept with back then. And for your information, I have a job and means to support myself, so I don't _need_ your money.”

      “So why are you here? If you want my permission to abort it, please be my guest.”

      “I wanted to know if you wanted to be a part of the baby's life!” Baekhyun snapped. His boyfriend laughed louder this time.

      “Oh that's rich! You think I want anything to do with your ugly ass? As far as I'm concerned, you and the baby can both rot. I don't give a shit what you do. And don't you even dare to come after me later for money. After all, you just admitted you don't need my money, right?”

      “That's right,” Baekhyun said coolly. “Excuse me for wanting to have an honest, mature conversation about this with you. Clearly I forgot how immature and rude you were.”

      “Whatever. You talk big but you're just an ugly, whiny piece of shit. I pity whatever kid you end up raising, and good luck finding someone that's going to put up with you like I did.”

 

      Baekhyun bit his lip, trying not to let the words get to him. He was already having enough anxiety regarding his new relationship and raising a child. He didn't need his ex getting under his skin again on top of it all. This was why he'd cut him off in the first place.

      “I think we're done here,” his ex said darkly, standing up from his seat.

      “You're right. We are done, for good. I'm never going to contact you again.”

      “Good. Keep your word this time, or I'll file a restraining order.”

 

      Baekhyun scoffed, but he wasn't going to continue fighting. He'd gotten the answer he came here for. He didn't realize until after his ex had left the restaurant that he was shaking and his eyes were watering. That had gone about as well as he'd expected, and Baekhyun knew he needed to be strong and move on from this. He could allow himself one more day of crying first though, right? He just needed to cry out of anger and stress relief. Before he became too much of a blubbering mess, he pulled out his phone, dialing a number.

      “Hello?” Jongdae's voice sounded from the other line.

      “Hey, Jongdae,” Baekhyun greeted, failing to hide the crack in his voice.

      “Baekhyun? Are you ok? What happened?”

      “I told him about the baby today. It went miserably.”

      “Oh God, are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

      “No, just yelled and was his usual asshole self. But it still shook me up. I'm pathetic, right?”

      “No of course not! Don't be so hard on yourself. You did something really hard and scary.”

      “If you're not too busy, um, I could really use someone by my side right now...”

      “I'll be right there. Text me the address, alright?”

      “Thank you,” Baekhyun whispered.

 

      Baekhyun hung up the phone and his shoulders shook violently as the tears streamed down his cheeks. He rested his head in his arms, letting himself cry freely. He hated crying in public, but there was no way he was going to force back his tears now. Baekhyun was so tired of crying, but it was all he seemed capable of doing as of late.

 

      Jongdae slipped his phone back in his pocket, glancing around the small practice room at his band mates. They'd been working on a new song they'd been writing, but Jongdae had to get to Baekhyun as soon as possible. There was no way he could focus on music now.

      “I'm really sorry guys, family emergency. I have to cancel.”

      “Baekhyun, is he alright?” Minseok asked worriedly. He'd only heard Jongdae's side of the phone call, so he was panicking about what happened.

      “Yeah, he is, he just...needs some help right now.”

      “Can I come with you?”

      “I would be extremely disappointed in you if you didn't. You're the boyfriend. He needs you most right now.”

      “He called you though. I don't want to overstep my boundaries.”

      “Trust me, he's going to need you way more than me.”

      “Um, sorry to interrupt, but what's going on?” Sehun asked from behind his drum set. Minseok and Jongdae suddenly remembered there were other people in the room.

      “We'll explain later,” Jongdae said while Minseok packed up his bass. “Sorry again for suddenly canceling!”

 

      As soon as Minseok had packed his bass, they ran out of the room. Chanyeol sighed and pulled his cord out of the amplifier. Sehun raised an eyebrow since Chanyeol seemed to be in a sudden bad mood. Normally he was the most understanding of the group, so it was weird to see him irritated.

      “What's wrong?” Sehun asked.

      “Nothing...It just seems like that Baekhyun guy is popping up more and more often.”

      “Is there a problem with that?”

      “No, but it's affecting our practices now. Am I not allowed to be frustrated?” Chanyeol snapped. Sehun shrugged.

      “I guess if you feel that way, that's how you feel. You sure you're not jealous?”

      “Of course not!” Chanyeol huffed, slinging his guitar case over his shoulder. “Why on earth would I be jealous?” He stomped out of the room, leaving Sehun alone.

      “Hit the nail on the head, I guess,” he said with another shrug before leaving and locking up the room.

 

      Jongdae and Minseok got in their car and headed for the restaurant. It only took about 10 mintues to get there thankfully. As soon as Jongdae had parked, they both jumped out of the car and rushed into the restaurant. Jongdae was the first to spot Baekhyun with his head down on the table, and he was at his side within seconds, while Minseok stood a bit further back, not wanting to overwhelm him.

      “Baekhyun!” Jongdae called out. Baekhyun lifted his head from the table, smiling sadly at Jongdae. He didn’t have tears in his eyes, but it was obvious he’d been crying before.

      “So that sucked,” Baekhyun mumbled.

      “What did he say?”

      “You know, the usual. I’m ugly and just trying to get money from him and the baby and I can both rot.”

      “I’m so sorry he said all that to you,” Jongdae sighed, hugging Baekhyun’s head to his chest. “You know every insult he threw at you isn’t true, right?”

      “Yeah,” Baekhyun answered, though he wasn’t overly confident in his response.

      “Let’s go home, ok? We’ll order whatever food you want and just take it easy for the rest of the night.”

      “Thank you, Jongdae. I’m sorry for depending on you so much suddenly.”

      “Hey, there’s nothing to apologize for. I’m your friend, that’s what I’m here for.”

 

      Jongdae helped Baekhyun up from the table. As soon as Baekhyun finally glanced up, he noticed Minseok and his eyes started to water again. It made sense that he would have come with Jongdae, but Baekhyun was still so happy to see him. He didn’t want to appear weak in front of Minseok, but he needed him so badly. Baekhyun lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Minseok’s waist, nestling into his neck. Immediately, Minseok had hugged him close, rubbing his back and kissing the side of his head.

      “I’m here for you too,” Minseok said gently.

      “I’m so glad you came,” Baekhyun muttered, voice muffled in Minseok’s clothes. “I love you so much.”

      “I love you too. Let’s go home, ok?”

 

      Baekhyun nodded and let Minseok hold his hand and guide him out of the restaurant. Jongdae was at Baekhyun’s other side, rubbing his back. Baekhyun wiped at his eyes, wishing he hadn’t cried quite as much as he did. It always gave him a headache.

      “Do you want me to drive for you?” Minseok asked, surprising Baekhyun.

      “What?”

      “You drove here, but if you aren’t feeling well, I can drive your car over to our place. I want you to stay the night with Jongdae and me.”

      “Thank you...If it’s alright, I’d love for you to do that. I have a headache.”

      “Do you need something to drink?” Jongdae asked. “I have some bottled water in my car.”

      “How are you two so prepared?” Baekhyun gawked this time. Minseok simply chuckled.

      “You forget we’re in a band. We carry water with us everywhere.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and leaned against Minseok as Jongdae grabbed a bottle of water out of the back seat of their car. After that, Minseok and Baekhyun walked to his car and Minseok got in on the driver’s side. It was weird for Baekhyun to let someone else drive his car, but he honestly just wanted to close his eyes for a bit. As they were driving, he felt Minseok place his hand on his thigh, rubbing it gently. Baekhyun opened his eyes and smiled at him, holding his hand and lacing their fingers together.

      “Are you really alright?” Minseok asked worriedly. Baekhyun sighed and nodded.

      “I think I am. It was a good reminder of how terrible that whole relationship was. Of course he was worse to me because he was angry about the breakup, but still. I’m honestly glad he doesn’t want anything to do with me or the baby. I wanted to be honest about the baby, but I was dreading the thought of having to see him for visits with the baby. I think it’s much better this way.”

      “You were amazing, Baekhyun. What you did was really forthcoming and brave, even if a bit risky. But I trust what you said about us making the situation worse. He sounds like a real asshole, if you don’t mind me saying. To think that anyone would call you ugly...”

      “That’s what bothered you?” Baekhyun asked, laughing softly. Minseok puffed his cheeks out.

      “Can you blame me? If someone called me ugly, would you be angry?”

      “If someone called you ugly, I’d question if they had eyes and a brain.”

      “Exactly! It’s the same for you.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and held Minseok’s hand a bit tighter. In truth, Baekhyun thought he looked cute, but his self-esteem had been beaten down in his last relationship, so the idea that others would find him attractive was a bit of a foreign concept. For Minseok to equate him to the same level of beauty Baekhyun sees him in, it was a bit of an honor. Minseok really was a wonderful person.

      “I’m going to be raising a baby on my own, Minseok. Are you sure you still want to stay with me through that?”

      “Of course I do. I love you, Baekhyun, whether you have a kid or not. A family isn’t supposed to be the end-all factor in a relationship, it’s supposed to be the center of one. And besides, you’re not raising a baby on your own. I’m gonna be there, and so is Jongdae. And probably several other people who care for you. You’re far from alone, Baekhyun.”

      “I guess I am...”

 

      Baekhyun leaned over and rested his head on Minseok’s shoulder. It was a bit awkward, but Baekhyun wanted to be as close to Minseok as possible. He still couldn’t bring himself to accept that Minseok would be there forever, not because he didn’t believe Minseok’s words, but mostly because he didn’t want to put such a burden on Minseok’s shoulders. Still, even just the emotional support was enough for him to feel like he could get through this.

 

      When they got to Minseok and Jongdae’s apartment, Jongdae ordered a pizza and they curled up on the couch together. Baekhyun was dabbing his pizza with a paper towel, hoping he could get off some of the grease so he wouldn’t make himself sick. He knew it wasn’t a healthy dinner choice, but he honestly, desperately needed pizza. Jongdae put on a variety show that he knew would make Baekhyun laugh and pulled out the extra blanket and pillow so he could go to sleep any time he felt like it.

 

      Baekhyun ended up falling asleep on top of Minseok’s chest a few hours later. Jongdae helped Minseok place the pillow under his head since he planned to let Baekhyun continue to sleep peacefully. Afterward, Jongdae draped the blanket over both of them, tucking them in.

      “You comfortable? Gonna be ok for the night?”

      “Yeah, thanks Jongdae.”

      “Is it...alright if I ask you how you feel about all of this?” Jongdae asked quietly, trying not to wake Baekhyun up.

      “Yeah, it's fine. I'm worried, but I think it was good that he got a final answer from his ex. Now he doesn't have to worry about him being in the picture. I think that'll be much better for him and the baby.”

      “What about you? How do you feel about all of this?”

      “I care about him, and I want to look after him. If he wants to keep the baby, then I'll do what I can to help him.”

      “It's a pretty big commitment, raising a kid.”

      “Yeah, Baekhyun knows that, and I do too. That's why I don't plan on leaving him. I don't want to over-complicate things right now and worry about what my and Baekhyun's relationship with each other and the baby will be. I think he's already stressed enough as it is. We can take our time and figure it out as we go.”

      “I'm so glad he's dating you,” Jongdae sighed in relief. “Just promise me you won't hurt him.”

      “I won't. That much I can definitely assure you of.”

 

      Jongdae said goodnight after that and left Minseok and Baekhyun on the couch. Minseok sighed, rubbing Baekhyun's back. He was pressed up against him so Minseok could actually feel the tiny baby bump Baekhyun was starting to get. It was definitely going to take some time to get used to everything. Baekhyun was going to need a lot of support, and Minseok was honestly really anxious. They were getting into an awfully committed experience together pretty early on in their relationship, but he loved Baekhyun. There was no reason a child had to tear them apart. Minseok would do whatever it took to make it work, even if they had some bumps along the way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *updates even later this week* I give up ajksdbfjkd OTL Have an angsty chapter a couple days late.  Things got pretty intense pretty quickly, and poor Baekhyun OTL I just can't give him a break in any of my fics.  But at least Minseok is being soft and understanding ;; But so begins the bumpy road >.>
> 
> And that's all for this week~  Stay tuned to see what happens to our boys next! Til then, I love you and hope you enjoyed!!!


	4. Chapter 4

      Jongdae made sure to make up the missed practice with the band the following week. Baekhyun seemed to be doing better after getting the meeting with his ex over with, but Jongdae was still worried about him. He was probably driving Minseok nuts with the constant questions, but he couldn’t help it. Baekhyun had always been someone important to Jongdae, and now that he knew he needed to be watching his health, Jongdae couldn’t stop monitoring him. Minseok had mentioned his morning sickness was pretty bad, so most of Jongdae’s on the go googling had been food that wasn’t hard for Baekhyun to digest. Baekhyun still came over to their place a lot, so Jongdae always wanted to have something there for him to eat if he needed.

 

      As Jongdae was getting ready to leave the practice room, Chanyeol grabbed his wrist, asking him to stay behind. He didn't have anywhere in particular to go that afternoon, so he shouldn't have been as anxious as he was, but he had a feeling he knew what Chanyeol was going to talk to him about.

      “Hey, um, I wanted to see if you could come over today,” Chanyeol started softly. “It's been a while and I miss you...”

 

      Jongdae sighed, knowing this was what he'd ask. He and Chanyeol had been sleeping together casually for a while now. Jongdae had never actually told anyone, not even Minseok beyond the fact that he had a sex friend. It was always just supposed to be something for fun and when he felt the urge. He'd been doing too much thinking since Baekhyun's situation though, and now he wasn't so sure he wanted casual sex anymore. Breaking that to Chanyeol wasn't going to be easy though.

      “Yeol, I've been thinking,” Jongdae started slowly. “I don't think we should keep doing this.”

      “O-Oh...Why?”

      “Someone close to me is going through a hard time right now and it made me realize I need to be more responsible about these kinds of things. I'm really grateful for everything you've done for me, and I care about you, but I...I don't want to have this kind of relationship anymore. Is that alright?”

      “Yeah, of course!” Chanyeol answered a bit too quickly. “I mean, if you don't want it anymore, I'm not going to force it on you.”

      “Thank you, Chanyeol. I'm sorry to spring this on you so suddenly.”

      “It's alright. We're still cool, right?”

      “Of course! I'll see you next week then!”

 

      Jongdae left the room, and Chanyeol took a few steps back, flopping down on a nearby chair. He wiped at his eyes, trying to prevent tears from falling. He knew this would happen eventually, but he'd wanted their relationship to last even just a bit longer. He'd been helplessly in love with Jongdae for so long, and he never even seemed to notice. With that Baekhyun person back in his life, Jongdae seemed even more distant and unreachable to Chanyeol. It wasn't fair for him to come back out of nowhere and ruin everything. Chanyeol knew his anger was misplaced, but at that moment, he couldn't help but be angry at someone while he nursed an aching heart.

 

~*~

      It was weird for Baekhyun to stop and think about the fact that there was a baby growing inside him now. He'd been focusing so much on the worrisome aspects like if Minseok would leave him or if his ex would want a part in the baby's life, he hadn't actually thought about much else. He was excited about it, though the morning sickness certainly made him question that sometimes. Telling his coworkers had been an awkward experience as well since he'd kept his anatomy to himself prior. Still, his supervisor and Junmyeon were both ecstatic for him and eager to look out for him and help in any way they could. Junmyeon had even bought some decaf tea for Baekhyun since that soothed his stomach and he couldn't drink coffee anymore.

 

      Minseok was another godsend. They still hadn't really talked much about the future. Minseok was pretty insistent about taking things slowly and living in the present. He didn't want Baekhyun to stress out about the baby’s effect on their relationship before the baby even arrived. Instead, Minseok pampered Baekhyun almost to a sickening degree. Baekhyun still didn't know what he'd done to deserve Minseok, but he was starting to think questioning it too much would jinx him. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, as they say.

 

      Minseok stayed over at Baekhyun's apartment quite often. Sometimes they did nothing more than cuddle with each other and talk for hours until they fell asleep. Other times, Baekhyun would beg Minseok to indulge him. He knew pregnancy usually affected sex drive, but Baekhyun would have expected his to be lower with how his morning sickness got to him sometimes. Instead, he felt like he could never be sated. Baekhyun never needed to beg to convince Minseok though. He was more than happy to oblige, allowing Baekhyun to have whatever sexual preference he wanted that night. Minseok really was too good for him.

 

      They were laying in his bed together after a rather long night with each other when Baekhyun's stomach started growling. He groaned, lifting his head to look over Minseok at the clock on his bedside table. It was midnight, and Baekhyun cursed the baby for making him hungry at the worst times. Not only were they inconvenient, but usually Baekhyun was craving something specific. Usually it was something sweet too, which was even worse because he was _trying_ to eat healthy for the baby. He whined and flopped his head back down on his pillow. He heard Minseok take a deep breath and his eyes went wide, realizing he'd woken him up.

      “You ok?” Minseok asked as he rolled over. Baekhyun nodded quickly.

      “Just thinking about food,” he muttered shyly. Minseok laughed and brushed through his hair.

      “Makes sense given our previous activities. Are you hungry?”

      “Minseok, it's midnight.”

      “And? You've never had a midnight snack before?”

      “Have you?”

      “All the time,” Minseok said with a cheeky smile. Baekhyun shook his head.

      “I'm the pregnant one here.”

      “So what do you want to eat? I'll make you something.”

      “I can get food! I don't want you to lose rest over it! Besides, aren't you sore?”

      “Nah, I'm pretty flexible,” Minseok joked, and Baekhyun could feel his cheeks heating up.

      “Fine! Then I want something sweet that won't completely wreck my diet!” Baekhyun huffed, trying not to get too hot and bothered again. Minseok always made it so hard.

      “I think I can do that. I'll be back in a bit.”

 

      He kissed Baekhyun's forehead, then slipped out of bed, putting on his underwear and one of Baekhyun's pairs of sweatpants. Minseok had brought his own clothes, but he and Baekhyun were more or less the same size, so he liked wearing Baekhyun's when he came over. It was silly, but it made Baekhyun stupidly happy every time he did. It felt so domestic, something Baekhyun longed for more and more, especially with a baby along the way. He couldn't ask for too much though. He didn't want to become a burden to Minseok.

 

      Baekhyun got lonely within 5 minutes of Minseok leaving the room, so he slipped on some clothes and followed after him. Baekhyun was just barely starting to show, so he was feeling a bit more self-conscious about his body, so he usually wore loose shirts around Minseok. It didn't really matter since Minseok saw him naked whenever they slept together, but still. Baekhyun couldn't help but feel a little anxious.

 

      As soon as he entered his kitchen, he spotted Minseok mixing together flour and other ingredients. He walked over, looking over his shoulder curiously. Whatever he was making, it didn't exactly look like it was going to be healthy.

      “What are you making?” Baekhyun asked.

      “Hotteok. You wanted something sweet, right?”

      “Yeah, but...”

      “It's winter now, you need them. As long as you don't eat it every day, it's not going to kill your diet. And you've got some fruit in the fridge I was going to cut up to eat with it. Not exactly conventional, I know, but it's fruit. That's sweet and healthy.”

      “You're the best boyfriend,” Baekhyun said, hugging Minseok from behind. The other laughed and turned his head so he could kiss Baekhyun's cheek.

      “Wanna help?”

      “Yeah, I'll wash the fruit.”

 

      Baekhyun let go of Minseok and pulled out some strawberries and blueberries. He washed them and cut the strawberries, and Minseok began cooking the hotteok. They added blueberries to a couple of them for a bit of added flavor. After that, they sat at his counter and nibbled on them together. Minseok was even feeding them to Baekhyun. He definitely received the ultimate boyfriend award. Baekhyun could tell he was tired, but Minseok was smiling and giggling as they ate and joked with each other. Baekhyun was getting so attached to him. They hadn't dated for that long, but Baekhyun could easily say he loved him and had had a better relationship with him than anyone he'd dated in the past.

 

      They cleaned up the kitchen after they were done and ended up getting back to bed in the 2 o'clock hour. Minseok passed out almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, and Baekhyun was grateful he'd forced himself to stay up just to look after him. Baekhyun was feeling tired by that point too, and with a full stomach, he easily fell asleep within Minseok's arms.

 

~*~

      As if on cue, once Minseok had mentioned it was winter, the air became crisper and colder. Baekhyun was now wrapping himself in large jackets or sweaters and cuddling Minseok any opportunity he got when he came over. Baekhyun was going to miss drinking all the seasonal coffees, but at least he could enjoy the smell. That is, if his morning sickness permitted. Baekhyun still had some days where the thought of eating food was almost a joke, but he still tried for the baby's sake.

 

      His supervisor had given him some articles with longer periods of time before the release dates in hopes he wouldn't stress him out much. Baekhyun really appreciated it. As much as he loved his job, he used to pull all-nighters and live off coffee as deadlines came closer, and he couldn't do either of those things anymore. On top of his morning sickness, he was exhausted almost all the time, and he was pretty sure he could win a gold medal in the napping olympics.

 

      Since it got darker earlier in the evening, Minseok had asked to escort Baekhyun to any of the shows he went to see. Baekhyun couldn't say he minded. He wasn't much of a bar visitor to begin with, but now that he couldn't even drink, he felt even more out of place, and he'd much rather have Minseok by his side at night than no one at all, even if Minseok had to leave him to perform. If nothing else, he could still see Baekhyun from the stage.

 

      Minseok had come over in the afternoon before one of their performances so he could drop his stuff at Baekhyun's place and get ready there. He would be spending the night after the show, so he figured it would be easier to bring his stuff over rather than take it with him to the bar. As such, he was taking his time getting ready for the show in Baekhyun's bathroom. He'd started putting on his makeup and painting his nails. He wanted to do that in the bathroom with the vent on so Baekhyun didn't inhale a lot of the fumes. Baekhyun was watching him from the bedroom, marveling as Minseok gave himself a smokey eye and eyeliner, as well as painted little skulls on a few of his fingers with a dotting tool. Baekhyun probably should have figured Minseok did his own makeup, but it was fascinating to actually see him at work. Minseok was so incredibly talented.

 

      Minseok came out of the bathroom after probably an hour, looking completely gorgeous and sporting his usual silver lip ring and ear piercings. Baekhyun could only stare at him with his mouth slightly agape. Minseok smiled and sat beside him on the bed, reaching for his hand and holding it.

      “Sorry that took so long. You probably think I'm really vain,” Minseok laughed.

      “No, I think you're beautiful,” Baekhyun answered somewhat breathlessly. “I wish I could look half as good as you.”

      “Oh please. You're gorgeous, Baekhyun!”

      “But I look so pale and gross today,” Baekhyun whined. “And I don't know how to put makeup on to hide it.”

      “I don't think you have anything to hide,” Minseok said gently, kissing Baekhyun's nose. “But if you want to try wearing makeup, I'll do it for you. We have time before the show.”

      “Really?”

      “Let me get my makeup bag from the bathroom.”

 

      Minseok hopped off the bed, then came back seconds later with his bag. He set it on the bed, carefully spreading out the contents, then sat in front of Baekhyun. He squeezed a bit of foundation out of the tube onto the back of his hand, then tested it on Baekhyun’s cheek.

      “You’re pretty similar in color to me so this should work. This will even your skin out if you’re worried about looking pale.”

 

      Minseok gently applied the foundation with a beauty blender, and Baekhyun was amazed at how well Minseok was applying everything. He couldn’t even see his face yet, but he could just tell Minseok was used to this. Afterwards, he put on concealer to hide the bags Baekhyun insisted he had under his eyes. Minseok made sure to explain why he was doing each step to Baekhyun, and he was making it all sound so easy to follow.

      “You’re really good at this,” Baekhyun muttered between Minseok putting on some bronzer.

      “Well, I watched a lot of youtube tutorials,” he shrugged. “When we started performing, we needed to learn how to do some semblance of makeup so we didn’t look dead on stage. I was the one that got the most into it though. The others I consider it lucky if they wear eyeliner with their bb cream.”

      “Well your makeup was probably one of the first things that attracted me to you, so I think the others are missing out.”

      “You’re definitely more woke than the rest of them,” Minseok joked. He brushed on some highlight and gasped. “I need to get a mirror to show you this!”

 

      He rushed into the bathroom and came back with a mirror. Baekhyun took a look, his jaw dropping when he saw his cheeks glistening and his face looking flushed with color despite how bad he felt. Minseok smiled and started pulling out his eyeshadows next.

      “I think you need a smokey eye, but I’m a little worried you’ll become too attractive.”

      “Yeah right!”

      “You don’t know just how amazing you really look, Baekhyun,” Minseok sighed. “But since you’re letting me do your makeup, I’m going to make sure you can see it.”

 

      Minseok had Baekhyun close his eyes or look down while he did his eyeshadow and eyeliner. When the look was finally complete, he showed Baekhyun in the mirror, and he honestly couldn’t recognize himself. He couldn’t argue with Minseok either. For the first time in his life, Baekhyun felt undeniably beautiful.

      “Wow...Minseok, this is beautiful.”

      “ _You’re_ beautiful,” Minseok emphasized. Baekhyun felt his heart skip a beat, and he tried to find something to change the topic to before he melted into a puddle of goo, or more realistically, started crying and messed up all of Minseok’s hard work.

      “Can you paint my nails?”

      “Are you sure that’s a good idea? I don’t want the fumes to make you queasy...”

      “I think it’ll be ok. I want to match you.”

      “I think skulls might be a bit too much for you, but I have another idea for what I could paint.”

 

      Baekhyun excitedly held his hands out for Minseok, and he pulled out his nail polish. He applied a light pastel blue as the base color, then on Baekhyun’s thumbs, he created a little puppy head using a dotting tool and white and black paint. It was hard for Baekhyun to wait patiently for them to dry, but as soon as he saw the small puppies, he carefully hugged Minseok without touching his still tacky nails. Baekhyun couldn’t stop staring at his nails or his highlight, even when they were in the car driving over to the bar for the performance. The smile never left Minseok’s face either. He was so pleased to see Baekhyun being happy and liking himself. Minseok had been worrying for some time about Baekhyun’s self-esteem, and he wanted desperately for Baekhyun to see how great of a person he really was. If he could help that in any way at all, he would happily do so.

 

      Once they got to the venue, Minseok got Baekhyun some water and made sure he was seated at a table before heading to the backstage area with the rest of the band. Since Baekhyun wasn’t feeling too great, Minseok had him sit a little further away from the stage than normal, since it would be quieter and the people around him wouldn’t be as rowdy. He was still close enough that he could see Minseok and the other could see him though. Truthfully, Minseok spent most of his time during performances looking at him. Baekhyun probably didn’t realize it himself, but he always had such a wide smile on his face, and Minseok could get lost in it for hours. Baekhyun had the prettiest smile Minseok had ever seen, and he’d honestly fallen for him the first time he saw it.

 

      Baekhyun was enjoying the show from a distance. The bar was kept cool, despite how many people showed up for the performance, and the lights were turned down as well. At one point, Baekhyun noticed someone sit at his table out of the corner of his eye. It wasn’t uncommon given how many people had turned up, but still, Baekhyun wasn’t feeling overly social that night. He wanted to be there for Minseok and Jongdae, but not really anyone else. To his misfortune, this other guy had apparently come over for him rather than the show.

      “You’re looking beautiful tonight. Come here by yourself?”

      “No, I came with someone, they’re just up at the performance area right now,” Baekhyun answered.

 

      He’d been hit on before, but now it just seemed dull and uncomfortable. He had Minseok, and he was starting to think no one could ever compare to him. Thankfully, Minseok’s group was setting up equipment, so it wouldn’t be too much longer before Minseok could join him again.

      “That’s not very kind of them to leave you alone. Allow me to keep you company.”

      “I’m fine thanks. I want to watch the performance.”

 

      The man seemed to sense that Baekhyun wasn’t interested, and left him alone for a while. White Noise was playing another new song that night, but this one was sung by Chanyeol, who was the guitarist of the group, while Jongdae played some backup guitar parts. Baekhyun hadn’t really interacted with Chanyeol or Sehun much, but they both seemed really talented. Baekhyun was impressed by how beautiful and deep Chanyeol’s voice was. Jongdae could really spot talent a mile away. Unfortunately, his peace was ruined by the man once more.

      “You’re smiling. Is that guy your type?”

      “What?” Baekhyun asked, caught off-guard by such an invasive question. “I like the song. I’m here for the performance.”

 

      He sighed and rested his head on one of his palms, trying not to get too annoyed. The man noticed his nail polish and reached for his hand to look at it. This had Baekhyun glaring at him and pulling his hand away.

      “Sorry, I just noticed your nail polish. It’s cute. Did you do it yourself?”

      “No, my boyfriend did.”

      “Oh,” the man muttered, slightly deterred once more.

 

      Baekhyun could only hope Minseok finished up before this guy decided to try talking to him again. He actually couldn’t believe he was still trying despite how many times Baekhyun had given him unsatisfactory answers. He didn’t want to make a scene, but if telling the guy he had a boyfriend and wasn’t interested in his company wasn’t enough, he wasn’t sure he would actually leave him alone.

 

      Thankfully, he spotted Minseok and Jongdae heading towards him shortly after the music had finished. This guy had started talking to him once more about the music now that it was over, and Baekhyun had honestly been ignoring him. As soon as Minseok was in arm’s reach, he wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s waist, snuggling close to him. The man trailed off his sentence, clearing his throat as Minseok gave him a somewhat intimidating gaze.

      “Everything alright?” Minseok asked Baekhyun gently.

      “It was nice talking to you,” the man said suddenly before slinking away. Baekhyun sighed and rested his head on Minseok’s shoulder.

      “God he was annoying. He wouldn’t shut up the entire time you guys were performing.”

      “Sorry I couldn’t come over sooner,” Minseok whispered, kissing the top of his head. Jongdae looked Baekhyun over to make sure he was ok.

      “No wonder! You made him too pretty, Minseok,” he fussed. Minseok shrugged and rested his cheek on Baekhyun’s head.

      “He wanted to wear makeup. It’s not my fault he’s gorgeous.” Baekhyun whined in response, feeling too flustered from the compliment.

      “He really didn’t try anything with you, right?” Jongdae asked worriedly. Baekhyun shook his head tiredly.

      “I’m fine. He just talked a lot and flirted really badly.”

      “How about a change of scenery then?” Sehun suggested. “The bar’s not exactly the best place to hang out, especially for a pregnant person. We could go out and get some food.”

      “Yeah!” Chanyeol agreed. “Let’s go, Jongdae!” He tugged excitedly on Jongdae’s arm, but he was too busy looking at Baekhyun.

      “I dunno, Baekhyun doesn’t look so good. Fast food probably wouldn’t be good for him right now. We’ll go some other time, ok Yeol?”

      “But Jongdae!” Chanyeol pouted.

      “I can take Baekhyun home and you guys can go if you want,” Minseok offered. “No need to deny yourselves.”

      “No, it’ll be much more fun with everyone there,” Jongdae argued. “We can hold off ‘til a day when Baekhyun feels better.”

      “Sorry,” Baekhyun mumbled. He felt bad for spoiling the evening fun.

      “It’s fine,” Minseok said gently. “Let’s go home. It’s gonna take a while to get our makeup off anyway.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled, remembering that he was actually wearing makeup. It had been a lot of fun letting Minseok do his makeup, and Baekhyun wouldn’t be against learning how to do it himself. He really liked how he looked, and maybe someday he could even do Minseok’s. That would be the dream.

 

      As they were leaving, Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol seemed really down. He must have been looking forward to going out with everyone. Their eyes met for a moment, and Baekhyun could have sworn he saw Chanyeol’s narrow. He silently huffed before turning away and leaving the rest of them to head to his car. Baekhyun glanced at Minseok and Jongdae, but neither of them had seemed to notice. Maybe Chanyeol was just upset about plans being postponed, or maybe it was all in Baekhyun’s head. He didn’t like the look Chanyeol had given him though.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun whined and rolled onto his side, snuggling closer to Minseok, who smiled and brushed through his hair, shifting so Baekhyun could rest his head on his thigh. Minseok had been in the middle of reading one of the magazines Baekhyun had an article in. He'd been slowly hunting down older volumes because he wanted to see more of Baekhyun's writing. Baekhyun groaned and rolled back onto his back, off of Minseok's thigh, and Minseok set down the magazine, leaning over Baekhyun and brushing through his hair.

      “Are you alright?” He asked gently. Baekhyun slowly nodded and reached for his hand.

      “I have cramps,” Baekhyun mumbled shyly. “The doctor said I'd probably experience them as the baby grows and my uterus expands, but it sucks.”

      “I'm sorry. I wish I could take away the pain. Would a heating pad help?”

      “Maybe? I'm not in that much pain though. It'll pass soon enough.”

 

      Minseok nodded and stared at Baekhyun's stomach. He had a small but clearly defined baby bump now. Honestly Minseok thought it was cute, but he kept that to himself. He and Baekhyun had never really talked about his relationship with the baby. Minseok didn't know if he wanted him to be any part of it, or if he wanted to keep the two separate. Minseok would accept whatever Baekhyun wanted, but honestly, he wanted to be a part of this. He knew Baekhyun was carrying the baby on his own, but Minseok wanted to help him. If Baekhyun was alright with it, Minseok also wanted to interact with the baby.

      “Is it alright if I...?” He trailed off, hovering his free hand over Baekhyun's stomach. Baekhyun looked at him curiously, then his mouth formed a small 'o.'

      “Yeah, if you want to feel, it's ok. You can hold me in any way you want.”

      “I know, I just...wanted to make sure this was ok.”

 

      Minseok slowly lowered his hand, slipping it under the bottom hem of his shirt, pressing his palm to Baekhyun's stomach. He moved his hand lightly over his skin, smiling to himself as he felt the slight swell. He could only imagine how cute Baekhyun's baby would be. He knew it probably wasn't entirely his place to act as if the baby were his own, but it was a part of Baekhyun, and he could love it because of that without overstepping his boundaries, right?

      “Hey baby,” he called out playfully, rubbing Baekhyun's stomach. “I know you want to grow big and strong, and that's fine, but you need to be a little nicer to my boyfriend in the process, alright?” Baekhyun laughed and placed his hand on top of Minseok's on his stomach.

      “You're such a dork.”

      “Someone has to tell them to be nice to you! If I don't do it, the baby's gonna walk all over you!”

      “Yes, yes, my knight in shining armor.”

 

      Minseok smiled and leaned down, kissing Baekhyun on the lips. After that, he laid down next to him, cuddling him close and rubbing his back. Baekhyun sighed and nuzzled against his chest. He seemed to fit there perfectly. Of course that would probably change as Baekhyun's stomach got bigger, but they would find a new way of snuggling. Minseok would make it work.

      “I actually need to buy new clothes,” Baekhyun muttered after a few minutes. “I had to unbutton my pants at work the other day cuz they were cutting me in half...”

      “You want to shop for maternity clothes tomorrow?”

      “You're willing to come with me?” Baekhyun asked hopefully. Minseok kissed the top of his head.

      “Of course. It'll be another fun date where we pick clothes out for each other.”

      “But yours won't be tailored for a big stomach...”

      “There's nothing wrong with a big stomach. And if you're worried about the style, don't be, I'll make sure everything looks gorgeous on you before you buy it.”

      “That's reassuring.”

 

      Baekhyun had said it with a hint of sarcasm, but he genuinely meant it. This was the first time Minseok had shown any interest in the baby, and it made him excited but anxious. He didn't want to get too used to Minseok being by his side, in case things went south later, but the fact that Minseok seemed to want to be there meant the world to him. He didn't expect Minseok to ever take on the full roll of becoming a father, since it wasn't his child and it was quite a commitment he didn't want to burden him with, but if Minseok could love him and accept the baby, he felt like he could get through everything in one piece.

 

      The following day, they headed to a mall that had a maternity store. Baekhyun was actually really self-conscious as they walked through it. There were a few other men with bellies larger than him, so it wasn't like he was the only 'one of his kind' there, but being there with Minseok, who was his boyfriend but not the father, felt really weird. He knew Minseok had told him he wanted to go with him, but Baekhyun wasn't used to his significant other actually caring about him without conditions and wanting to do even the most mundane things together. Baekhyun was scared Minseok would get bored of this.

 

      They looked at work pants first, and Minseok was checking each pair that was Baekhyun's size for a good stretchy waistband, before holding it up to his body to check the length. Once he'd gathered a few different pairs on his arm, he grabbed Baekhyun's hand with his free one and tugged him towards the changing rooms. He ushered Baekhyun into one of the rooms, wanting to get the work pants taken care of first before they found some tops to go with them. Once Baekhyun was in one of the changing rooms, he sighed and sat down on the bench inside, staring at himself in the mirror. His stomach noticeably protruded, and he pressed his palm to it. This was going to be a common thing from now on. Baekhyun would just keep growing larger. Would Minseok really want to put up with every single change Baekhyun was going to go through?

      “Baekhyun, you alright in there?” Minseok called from the other side of the door, causing the other to jump.

      “Yeah, sorry. I was just taking a little rest.”

      “Sorry, I guess we pushed it a bit too much earlier. Take your time, alright. We aren't in a hurry. I'm just on the other side of the door whenever you're ready.”

 

      Baekhyun sighed and stood up, putting on each pair they'd picked out. Thankfully, they all fit pretty well, and Baekhyun kept one of the sets of pregnancy jeans on. They had expandable fabric sewn into the front so they were actually the most comfortable pair of jeans Baekhyun had worn. He opened the door, and Minseok glanced up from his phone. Baekhyun walked towards him, wanting to know what Minseok thought. They were designed to sit rather high on his body considering they could stretch to go around a larger belly. Minseok walked to him, his hands immediately finding his hips as he looked at the fit.

      “Wow! These make your thighs look amazing!” Minseok gasped. Baekhyun flushed and shifted his weight slightly.

      “They do?”

      “Yeah! I mean all jeans make your thighs look great, but these look really comfy. How do they feel?”

      “Honestly I could wear them even if I weren't pregnant.” Minseok laughed and looked at the work pants still in the room.

      “Did those fit as well?”

      “Yeah. Thank you, Minseok, for doing this with me.”

      “Of course! I like seeing you in different types of clothes.”

      “What?”

      “Er, did that come off weird?” Minseok asked awkwardly. “I just mean you're really pretty and it's kinda fun to look at clothes for you...”

      “You're a dork,” Baekhyun laughed. “But you're my dork, so I guess it's ok.”

      “Shall this dork pick out some pretty tops for you to wear?”

      “Lead the way~”

 

      Baekhyun quickly changed back into his other clothes, though he fully intended to wear the jeans as soon as he paid for them. After that, they headed to an area with dress shirts. Baekhyun could still wear his current shirts, but he wanted to get some looser tailored ones for when he was showing much more. He still had to dress nicely for his job.

 

      After they picked out some shirts, Minseok headed to another section. He picked out a few simple designs, like stripes or solid colors. Baekhyun had plenty of loose shirts, so he didn't really need many more to accommodate the baby. Still, Minseok couldn't pass up a shirt that draped almost like a shawl. It was navy blue, and not overly gaudy. Most of the beauty was in the drape of the shirt itself. He held it up to Baekhyun and nodded.

      “This. We have to get it. I might make you wear it to our next show.”

      “You like these kinds of shirts?” Baekhyun asked curiously. Minseok smiled and nodded.

      “I think they look really pretty, and I think even with a baby belly, it'll frame it really nicely.”

      “Then I'll get it.”

      “Nope, I'm getting this one and the other casual clothes for you. You focus on the work clothes.”

      “Minseok! You don't have to spend money on me! I came here expecting to spend a good amount on clothes.”

      “So did I. Baekhyun, it's not that big of an expense, I promise. I want to buy them for you.”

      “Alright...”

 

      Baekhyun felt weird having Minseok spending money on him. They weren't living together, and Baekhyun didn't want to demand any kind of financial support from Minseok. Still, he was insisting on buying these for him, and if they were a gift, it would be rude of Baekhyun to continue to deny it, right? Why was it that as Baekhyun fell more and more for Minseok, he became more and more anxious?

 

      They paid for the clothes and tucked into the changing rooms once more so Baekhyun could change into his new jeans. After that, they went to a little restaurant in the mall, and Baekhyun treated them to a meal. As he was poking at his food with chopsticks, he sighed and decided to ask Minseok a question that had been on his mind for a while.

      “Why are you being so kind to me? You know you don't have to push yourself so hard for me.”

      “I like you,” Minseok answered, looking somewhat shocked by the question. “I want to do nice things for you and treat you well.”

      “Why? What's there to like about me? I'm pregnant, unconfident, boring, and a money drainer.”

      “Woah, Baekhyun, stop! You are none of those things! Well, you're pregnant, but otherwise, none of that is true.”

      “I can't give you anything. All I'm doing is taking.”

      “That's not true. Baekhyun, listen to me, ok? What you give me doesn't have to be something physical. And you bought me lunch so you do give back. You make me happy, Baekhyun. Just looking at you brightens my day, and interacting with you just makes it even better.”

      “Is that really enough though?”

      “Yes, it's enough. You're funny, you're smart, you're loving, our bodies are compatible...” Baekhyun flushed at that remark. “Baekhyun, if you ask me to just pinpoint one thing about you that I like, I don't think I could. I love all of you, though your smile is definitely a contender for that one thing. And that's why a baby didn't change anything. I still love you for who you are, and because I love you, I want to spoil you and take care of you. I want to hold you and spend time with you. We could literally just sit next to each other and it would be fulfilling to me. I care about you so much, so please don't put yourself down like that.”

 

      Baekhyun's eyes watered and he wiped at them roughly. Minseok gently grabbed his hands, holding them in his own and telling him it was ok. Baekhyun's shoulders shook as he sobbed. He'd told himself he wouldn't cry anymore, but everything Minseok had just told him were things he'd been needing to hear from someone for so long. He needed the reassurance that his existence wasn't a burden, and Minseok understood that. Minseok seemed to understand Baekhyun better than anyone he'd met before. Maybe that was why Baekhyun was so scared. He was scared that Minseok would see right through him and realize how worthless he was and leave him.

      “What if I fail you someday? What if I'm not good enough for you?” Baekhyun asked between sobs. Minseok squeezed his hands and pressed his lips to one.

      “You'll always be good enough. Whatever bumps we hit, we'll get through them together. You are good enough, Baekhyun. You always have been, and you always will be. And I'll tell you this every day until you believe it.”

      “I love you,” Baekhyun cried.

 

      He really meant it. They used that word often with each other, but Baekhyun genuinely felt it. They'd been dating for a couple of months now, but Minseok felt like a soul mate that he'd met at long last. Time didn't seem to matter with him. Baekhyun's flaws and failures didn't matter to him. Minseok's flaws didn't matter to Baekhyun either. He was perfect for Baekhyun.

 

      Minseok got up from his seat across from Baekhyun and swooped into the booth beside him. He hugged him close, rubbing his back and whispering he loved him until Baekhyun calmed down. Once he had, Minseok picked up Baekhyun's chopsticks and lifted some noodles to his mouth.

      “You need to eat before your noodles get soggy and the baby gets angry at you.”

 

      Baekhyun laughed and opened his mouth so Minseok could feed him. After a few more mouthfuls, Baekhyun took his chopsticks back so Minseok could finish his own noodles. They snuggled together as they ate, and Baekhyun couldn't stop thinking about Minseok talking about the baby. He acted so natural, like it wasn't at all uncomfortable for him. Baekhyun didn't want to force a child onto Minseok, but the idea of having him as the baby's father was becoming his dream of the future. Maybe Minseok would come to love and understand the baby as much as he did Baekhyun. He couldn't ask that of Minseok directly, not as they were now, but he could certainly pray. They could be his perfect family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand I'm back OTL I give up on an official update time, I'll update sometime over the weekend akjsdjs OTL  Anyways, this was mostly a soft xiubaek chapter, but did you guys peek that chenyeol >.>  Chanyeol is not a happy camper.  What's gonna happen now???  But also hello this chapter was me dying over the idea of Minseok with makeup and painted nails and being his own make up artists, who's crying with me :'D
> 
> And that's all for now friends! I'll be back again next weekend with another update, so until then, I love you and hope you enjoyed~


	5. Chapter 5

      Baekhyun had been invited to some of the band practices by Minseok and Jongdae. He was still a bit shy around Sehun and Chanyeol, but he could tell they were both kind people. Overall, he was really starting to feel like they were getting closer. There were still times when Chanyeol gave him the cold shoulder though. Even Minseok and Jongdae had started to pick up on it. Baekhyun couldn't blame him. He was suddenly always there and was dating one of the members. He could understand if Chanyeol didn't want him there.

 

      Still, it was a bit hard to adjust to Chanyeol brushing him off when they went out to eat all together. Jongdae and Minseok obviously paid the most attention to Baekhyun, but during the few times he tried to talk to Chanyeol, the latter gave him short responses or completely ignored him. Baekhyun knew he was intruding, but this was a bit too much. Minseok didn't say anything during the meal, not wanting to cause a nasty fight, but he talked to Baekhyun about it afterwards and apologized for how Chanyeol was acting, saying he would talk to him about it privately next time they met up. Baekhyun was just glad Jongdae hadn't noticed. He tended to overreact when it came to people being unkind to Baekhyun.

 

      Unfortunately, it all came to a breaking point the next time Baekhyun was supposed to meet them at practice. He had to work, but he was going to meet Minseok and go back to his apartment with him. He was just about to enter the practice room when he overheard them talking.

      “Can we go out to eat?” Chanyeol asked. “Just the band? It's been forever since it's been just the four of us. I miss it.”

      “Sorry, Yeol,” Minseok replied. “Baekhyun's already on his way over. I was going to go home with him tonight.”

      “Oh...I see,” Chanyeol sighed. “Baekhyun again.”

      “What is with your attitude?” Jongdae snapped. “What the hell did Baekhyun ever do to you? You treat him like absolute shit!”

      “Dae, you're overreacting,” Minseok warned. “But in all seriousness, you don't have to be best friends with him, Yeol, but when he's here, I'd like you to be respectful to him. He's my boyfriend.”

      “I know, but just...Does he have to come to every practice and outing we have with each other? I'm sorry I'm being petty but sometimes I just want to hang out with you guys! Why does Baekhyun have to be in the middle of everything now?”

      “Because he's family now, Yeol! Just like the rest of us here!”

      “Oh, we're family?” Chanyeol scoffed. “You could have fooled me!”

      “If you can't handle Baekhyun being a part of the group, then you can leave! I'm not going to put up with your pissy attitude!” Jongdae shouted.

      “Dae, stop!” Minseok gasped. Chanyeol's lip quivered and he took a step back.

      “Fine...Maybe I will!”

 

      Chanyeol span on his heels and rushed through the door, nearly knocking Baekhyun over. Baekhyun immediately noticed he was crying, and he glanced into the practice room at a livid Jongdae and a shocked Sehun and Minseok. Jongdae's eyes widened as soon as he spotted Baekhyun.

      “Baekhyun...I'm sorry, did you hear all that?”

      “That was too harsh, Jongdae,” Baekhyun instantly snapped. He ran after Chanyeol, and Jongdae made to rush after him, but Minseok stopped him.

      “You need to cool off,” Minseok stated. “You did go too far with Chanyeol, and you know how sensitive he is.”

      “But he's being an ass to Baekhyun, doesn't that piss you off?”

      “I think we need to talk to him about it civilly and try to understand why he's acting the way he is. Chanyeol's not a jerk. I think even Baekhyun understands that much.”

      “This might be what they both need to figure out their issues,” Sehun added in. “I mean, Baekhyun ran after him, so they're obviously gonna talk.”

      “Oh crap, what if Chanyeol yells at him?” Jongdae gasped.

      “That's for me to deal with,” Minseok cut in. “You're going to let us calm the situation down, got it?”

 

      Minseok left the room, and Jongdae grimaced, looking at Sehun for some kind of moral support. Sehun merely shrugged and started packing up his backpack. Jongdae groaned, packing his own things up.

 

      Baekhyun was glad Chanyeol didn't run for too much longer. He didn't exactly do well with running alongside nausea. He followed Chanyeol to the end of a hallway, where the other had curled up, hugging his legs and sobbing. Baekhyun walked over and tiredly sat down beside him, groaning and resting against the wall.

      “Go away,” Chanyeol hissed between tears.

      “I'm not going to until we talk.”

      “God, why are you so annoying!? Why can't you just leave me alone? You already took Jongdae and Minseok, isn't that enough?” Chanyeol hugged his knees closer, groaning and crying at the same time. “Fuck, my stupid stomach won't stop hurting. I don't need this shit.”

      “Your stomach hurts?” Baekhyun asked, ignoring the other accusations for now. Chanyeol sighed irritably.

      “Yes, it hurts! I'm on my period and my cramps are fucking murder, so can you please leave me alone?”

      “You have periods? You're just like me?” Baekhyun asked, probably sounding a little too excited, but he'd never been close friends with another person like him.

      “I'm not pregnant,” Chanyeol huffed, but the anger had subsided in his voice.

      “Yeah, that's true,” Baekhyun laughed awkwardly. “Oh! I think I have some water and pain reliever in my bag. Let me get some for you. I promise I don't have cooties.”

      “Why...are you being nice to me?”

      “Because you're crying and you're on your period, and been there, done that, it sucks.”

 

      Chanyeol laughed and shook his head, finally sitting up and wiping his eyes. Baekhyun dug out his pain reliever and gave a few pills to Chanyeol along with his water bottle. He was glad Chanyeol didn't deny them, taking a few large gulps to refresh himself after crying. Afterwards, he leaned against the wall, hugging his legs to his chest.

      “I'm sorry for how I acted,” Chanyeol mumbled. “I wasn't trying to be mean, but I just got so upset...”

      “I understand,” Baekhyun said, patting Chanyeol's shoulder. “Earlier you said I took both Jongdae and Minseok...I know I came into the group really suddenly, and I can understand wanting to just be with certain people. There are obviously times I'd rather be with Minseok instead of Jongdae, and there's nothing wrong with having those feelings. You know I'm only dating Minseok, right? Jongdae is just a friend, and always will be.”

      “You mean that?”

      “Yeah, trust me! I'm way too in love with Minseok and Jongdae is like an annoying brother.” He turned red as he realized he'd just professed his feelings in front of Chanyeol. “Er, sorry you probably don't like that I'm all over Minseok lately either, huh?”

      “No, Minseok is a lot happier with you. I do miss hanging out with the band like old times, but I'm happy for Minseok, and you seem like a nice guy. It's just...Jongdae.”

      “What happened with Jongdae? I mean besides that obvious explosion earlier.”

 

      Chanyeol's lip quivered once more and a fresh set of tears streamed down his cheeks. Baekhyun panicked and quickly wrapped his arm around Chanyeol to comfort him. He expected Chanyeol to push him away, but instead Chanyeol leaned into his hug, sobbing once more. Minseok turned the corner of the hallway shortly after that. He sighed when he spotted them, but a smile was on his face. Of course Baekhyun would be comforting Chanyeol despite everything that happened. He walked over to them and squatted down in front of Chanyeol. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop, holding it up to Chanyeol.

      “It's ok, Yeol,” Minseok soothed. “You're gonna be ok.”

 

      Chanyeol sniffled and took the lollipop from Minseok, unwrapping it and popping it in his mouth. Minseok sat on the other side of Chanyeol, putting an arm around his shoulder. They waited for Chanyeol to calm down once more before beginning the conversation again.

      “What happened between you and Jongdae, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked. “If you can't say, it's ok, but something obviously happened, right?”

      “He was pretty short tempered with you, which is unlike him,” Minseok agreed.

      “It's my fault,” Chanyeol sighed. “I think I ruined everything.”

      “Yeol, you know that's not true.”

      “You know Jongdae was sleeping with someone, right? That was me...”

      “Wait, seriously?” Minseok gawked. “Why didn't either of you ever say anything?”

      “Because he never wanted to admit it to anyone. It was just sex for him, but for me, it was...He never looked at me the way I looked at him. I knew that and I thought I was ok with it, but...”

      “Oh Yeol,” Minseok sighed, snuggling closer. “I'm so sorry you've been dealing with this.”

      “He broke things off with me around the time Baekhyun started hanging out with us more. I think he saw what was happening with Baekhyun and wanted to be more responsible.”

      “Then...it kinda is my fault that you two are fighting,” Baekhyun muttered.

      “No, we're fighting because I'm an idiot that can't get over my feelings. I knew it would end eventually, but it hurt a lot more than I thought it would. And now Jongdae probably doesn't want anything to do with me.”

      “You know that's not true,” Baekhyun comforted. “You guys are all so close. A little misunderstanding like this won't break you apart.”

      “I'm disappointed in Dae though,” Minseok sighed. “That was pretty heartless of him to cut you off like it was nothing. If nothing else, he could have been more open to your feelings about everything. And he's been pretty distant with you as of late on top of it all.”

      “It doesn't matter now,” Chanyeol grumbled. “I'll get over it eventually.”

      “Why don't we help you and Jongdae make up!” Baekhyun said excitedly. Both Minseok and Chanyeol gave him curious looks. “We can all hang out together, but we can try and set you and Jongdae up so you two can talk things out. Heck, maybe Jongdae could even start to see you in a different light.”

      “That's pretty idealistic and childish,” Chanyeol said bluntly. “I don't think Jongdae's going to change his mind about me...”

      “All we can do is try, right?” Baekhyun comforted. “Let's start with getting you two back on talking terms first!”

      “You're way too nice...No wonder Minseok likes you so much.”

      “What?” Baekhyun squeaked, suddenly shy. Minseok laughed and got to his feet.

      “Let's call it a night for now, alright? You gonna be ok, Yeol?”

      “Yeah.”

 

      Minseok helped Chanyeol up, then Baekhyun. Chanyeol was still holding his stomach, but he was trying hard to hide his pain from Minseok. Baekhyun had a feeling he hadn't told anyone else in the band that he had periods, and he wasn't going to expose Chanyeol. They walked out of the practice building together. When they got to their cars, Baekhyun held his hand out for Chanyeol to take.

      “So are we good?” He asked. Chanyeol nodded, shyly taking his hand.

      “Yeah, we're good.”

      “I hope we can become good friends, Chanyeol.”

      “I think we will.”

 

      Minseok smiled and hugged Chanyeol, thanking him for being understanding. After that, he went home with Baekhyun. He hoped things would get better between the band and Baekhyun now. He was going to have to talk to Jongdae about everything as well. For tonight though, he was going to focus entirely on Baekhyun, and how he became more and more wonderful on a daily basis. Minseok really couldn't believe how considerate and kind Baekhyun was. He just wished he could see it himself.

 

~*~

      About a week later, Baekhyun set up a meeting with Jongdae and Minseok, and secretly Chanyeol. He felt a little bad leaving Sehun out at this point, but it was for the sake of getting Jongdae and Chanyeol to make up, so he’d invite Sehun to another outing. Minseok wanted to help Chanyeol out now that he knew how he was feeling, so he was more than happy to trick Jongdae into coming along. Baekhyun loved Jongdae, but he tended to be a bit narrow-sighted sometimes. He probably didn’t even know Chanyeol was hurting.

 

      They met at a department store in the mall, under the guise that Baekhyun wanted to do some shopping. He was still trying to fill his apartment with appliances, but that was only a side mission for the day. Minseok would be arriving with Jongdae, so Baekhyun was waiting for Chanyeol. Luckily, Chanyeol approached him right around the same time Jongdae and Minseok did. Immediately, Jongdae’s eyes widened.

      “Chanyeol...What are you doing here?” He asked. Baekhyun smiled and wrapped his arm around Chanyeol’s.

      “I invited him!”

      “Really?”

      “Yeah! I wanted all of us to hang out.”

      “So, where do you want to go first?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun nervously. He probably wasn’t ready to confront Jongdae just yet, and hadn’t even made eye contact with him.

      “I’m living on fruit for my sugar cravings, so a blender could be nice,” Baekhyun mused. He reached for Minseok’s hand and tugged him towards him. “If you guys have other things to shop for, go for it, but I’ll be looking for those.”

 

      Baekhyun and Minseok started walking and Jongdae looked over at Chanyeol, clearing his throat. Rather than saying anything, he mumbled for them both to follow Baekhyun and walked past him. Chanyeol sighed, feeling what little resolve he had dwindling by the second.

 

      Baekhyun wasn’t going to let it fall apart though. He kept a close watch on both Jongdae and Chanyeol, and after about 5 minutes of looking at blenders with Minseok, he nodded for him to give Jongdae a talk. Minseok had been pretty upset upon learning about Jongdae and Chanyeol’s relationship. Mostly because he knew how gentle and sensitive Chanyeol was, and he felt Jongdae had taken advantage of that, whether he realized it or not. As soon as Minseok asked Jongdae to look at something with him, Chanyeol rushed over to Baekhyun, holding his arm and whining.

      “This was a stupid idea. He’s still mad at me!”

      “You’re overthinking things. Don’t worry, Jongdae doesn’t stay upset for long. He probably knows he upset you which is why he’s awkward around you.”

      “I guess...”

      “Just give him time. He’ll come around.”

      “Thank you for helping me,” Chanyeol muttered shyly. Baekhyun smiled and rubbed his back.

      “How are you feeling? Are you still on your period?”

      “No, it passed, but they’re usually pretty bad. I get really painful cramps and my flow is pretty heavy. It’s really embarrassing to admit.”

      “I understand. Before I got pregnant, my periods were a disaster too. My ex was never particularly fond of them either...”

      “And you? Are you feeling alright?”

      “Yep! Nausea is getting better, baby’s getting bigger. I’m about as great as I can be.”

      “That’s good...”

      “Does anyone else in the band know about you?”

      “No! I could never tell them. I mean, I guess now I could feel comfortable telling at least Minseok, but before, I didn’t want any of them to think less of me or treat me differently.”

      “You really think they would?” Baekhyun asked sadly.

      “Maybe not now, since they’re nice to you, but before I did. Jongdae especially. I don’t think he would have ever come near me if he knew...”

      “Why? He’s been friends with me for years. I don’t think he would act differently around you.”

      “But that’s friendship. What I want is different. I want a relationship with him. I knew he wasn’t seriously looking for anyone and just wanted to have some fun every now and then. If he knew I could get pregnant, he wouldn’t want to sleep with me anymore. It’d be too risky. I always tried to stay away from him when I was on my periods. I would tell him I didn’t feel well and reschedule for later. I was always really careful too. The last thing I wanted to do is make him trapped to me.”

      “Yeah, I understand that feeling all too well,” Baekhyun sighed. Chanyeol covered his mouth and bowed frantically.

      “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make it sound bad!”

      “It’s ok, I know where you’re coming from. I think about that a lot too, especially now with Minseok. I love him, but I don’t want to burden him. It’s the same with you and Jongdae, right?”

      “Yeah...It started out as a convenient thing for both of us, but it changed for me. I couldn’t tell him how I felt though...I just let everything fall apart.”

      “You should tell him, Chanyeol.”

      “But he doesn’t feel the same! What’s the point?”

      “Whether he feels the same or not, Jongdae is clueless! He needs people to tell him what they’re feeling sometimes cuz he sucks at reading emotions. He’s a good guy though, so if he knows how you feel and that he hurt you, he’ll make things right.”

      “I guess you’re right...”

      “Don’t worry! Minseok’s talking to him right now. He’ll listen to you.”

 

      They continued walking around the store together, trying to spot Minseok and Jongdae. The latter two had moved over to a quieter corner of the store, looking at different rice cookers that neither of them actually needed.

      “You could have told me you were sleeping with Chanyeol, you know,” Minseok started. Jongdae’s eyes widened even more.

      “He told you?”

      “Yep. We had a heart to heart and it came up.”

      “We’re not anymore though...”

      “I know that too. It’s because of Baekhyun, right? You wanted to set yourself straight. Whether it was a feeling of guilt or some effort to make yourself look better in Baekhyun’s eyes, I don’t know, but you cut Chanyeol off completely and started acting distant with him, right?”

      “That’s...It wasn’t like I was trying to look good in anyone’s eyes. I just felt like I was using Chanyeol, and I had been feeling that way for some time. It’s true that when I saw what was happening to Baekhyun, it made me want to set things right.”

      “Well, by setting things right in your eyes, I think you ended up hurting Chanyeol more than anything.”

      “How?”

      “That’s for him to explain, not me. But you know how he is, Dae. He’s a giant puppy with a heart of gold. He doesn’t hate Baekhyun at all, and it was never about Baekhyun in the first place. You just need to be quiet and listen to Chanyeol, alright? And try to be a bit less defensive. Baekhyun isn’t helpless. He can take care of himself.”

      “Yeah...”

      “Speak of the devil, here he and Chanyeol come now. Listen, alright? Zip the loudmouth until Chanyeol has expressed himself.”

      “Alright, alright, I get it!”

 

      Minseok walked over to Baekhyun, who almost instantly tugged him away, leaving Chanyeol and Jongdae alone together. Jongdae cleared his throat, walking over to Chanyeol, who still wouldn’t meet his eyes. Finally, Jongdae sighed and reached for Chanyeol’s wrist.

      “Do you want to go somewhere a bit quieter to talk?” He asked. Chanyeol nodded frantically.

 

      They walked around until they found a quiet part of the store. Frankly, Jongdae wanted to leave the store altogether, but he knew Baekhyun would get mad at him for doing so. Baekhyun hadn’t mentioned anything yet, but Jongdae had a creeping suspicion he was going to demand they all go get ice cream when everything was cleared up. Chanyeol sat down on a nearby bench, twiddling his thumbs anxiously. Jongdae didn’t really know how to start this conversation, so he sat beside Chanyeol in silence. He was going to take Minseok’s advice and be quiet for once.

      “I’m sorry for how I treated Baekhyun,” Chanyeol mumbled. “I was rude to him and you were right to call me out on it...”

      “You two seem to be getting along well now.”

      “We’re a lot more similar than we initially realized.” There was another awkward pause.

      “Yeol, I’m sorry for shouting at you and telling you to leave the band. That was really uncool of me.”

      “I don’t really want to leave the band...” Chanyeol whispered, sniffling slightly.

      “I know. I was angry, but that wasn’t the right way for me to respond. I don’t want you to leave the band either.”

      “I miss you, Dae...”

      “I’m sorry. I haven’t really been as available lately, and I’ve put more distance between us than necessary. If ever you want to hang out, let me know. I won’t push you away anymore.”

      “It’s not that, Dae...I like you. I like you so much it hurts...”

      “Yeol...” Jongdae was at a loss for words. He hadn’t actually expected a love confession.

      “I know you don’t like me back that way, but that’s ok. You don’t need to like me, just don’t push me away. You can sleep with me if you want to, I don’t care. You can do what you want, just please don’t leave me.”

      “Woah, Chanyeol, stop!” Jongdae gasped.

 

      Chanyeol failed to hold back a sob, wiping at his eyes frantically. Jongdae cupped his cheeks, lifting his head so they could finally look each other in the eyes. Jongdae understood now what Minseok had meant when he said he’d hurt Chanyeol more by cutting things off. In Chanyeol’s eyes, it probably looked like Jongdae didn’t want him anymore, and he was willing to stoop low if it meant Jongdae would come back.

      “Don’t talk about yourself like you’re something to be used by other people. You’re worth so much more than that. The whole reason I broke our relationship off was because I realized that. I never meant to hurt you or make you feel unwanted. I just...I felt like I was being unfair to you.”

      “But I was happy...”

      “You deserve more than what I was giving you, Chanyeol.”

      “You don’t like me that way...so you won’t give me more. This is your way of turning me down, right?”

      “No, Chanyeol,” Jongdae sighed, rubbing his cheeks gently. “This is just me trying to understand. I know how you feel now, and I wanted to let you know how I feel.”

      “So we won’t go back to the way we were?”

      “No, but that doesn’t mean we’re drifting apart. I didn’t realize how much you cared for me, Chanyeol. I really did take advantage of your feelings.”

      “It’s alright, really...”

      “No, it’s not. I want to make things right, Chanyeol, for real this time. So rather than pushing you away, I’m going to try and become closer to you.”

      “You mean...try to love me?”

      “I don’t think I can commit to that right now, but Yeol, I want to do this right. So let’s start with getting to know each other better, as more than just band mates or sex friends. Can we do that?”

      “Yes!”

 

      Chanyeol lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Jongdae. The latter sighed, rubbing Chanyeol’s back and hugging him closer. He really was a giant puppy. All he needed was some love and attention. Jongdae would try his best to give him that now.

      “Alright!” Baekhyun exclaimed excitedly. “I knew you two could make up!”

      “Were you eavesdropping?” Jongdae snapped, hugging Chanyeol closer defensively.

      “No, but we came to check on you and found you two hugging, so we assumed things were alright now,” Minseok explained.

      “Yeah, I think we’re good,” Chanyeol mumbled, pulling away and looking at Jongdae shyly. Baekhyun smiled and held his hand out for Chanyeol to take.

      “Then let’s go get ice cream!”

 

      Jongdae rolled his eyes. He knew Baekhyun was going to ask. Even before he had a baby, Baekhyun had always loved ice cream, and usually ate it whenever he wanted to feel better. Minseok smiled affectionately at Baekhyun and cuddled him close as they all walked to the shop in the mall. Looking at them, Jongdae didn’t think he’d seen Baekhyun this happy and in such a healthy relationship before. Minseok had been right. Baekhyun wasn’t helpless. He glanced over at Chanyeol, who was busy chatting away with Baekhyun. Maybe it was time for him to focus on someone else after all.

 

~*~

      Jongdae made it a couple more weeks before he had another meltdown about Baekhyun. He really was trying to let go, but it was hard. Baekhyun had always meant the world to him, even if the feelings had never been romantic. He trusted Minseok to take care of him, but he still had some very strong opinions about how Baekhyun should be treated. He almost screamed after hearing Minseok talk to Baekhyun during an evening phone call.

      “You need me to go to the store?” Minseok asked. “Yeah, I can. Just tell me what you need.”

 

      Jongdae watched Minseok jot down different things, smiling when he put ice cream on the list. Baekhyun’s cravings must have been getting the better of him. His eyes almost doubled in size when he saw Minseok write condoms down on the list. Since when had they been sleeping together? Was this about to be their first time? It was none of his business, but he couldn’t stop panicking.

      “Alright, what brand did you like again?” He waited and wrote the answer down on paper. “Yeah, I’ll be over in a bit. See you then.” Minseok hung up the phone, looking at Jongdae in confusion as he gawked at him. “What?”

      “Are you and Baekhyun sleeping together?”

      “Yes. Is that a problem?”

      “How long?”

      “I don’t know...Maybe 2 and a half months now? Maybe a bit longer. I haven’t been keeping track. Again, why is this a problem?”

      “Minseok! You just started dating him! Don’t you think this is too soon?”

      “Jongdae, every relationship has its own pace. You and Chanyeol were sleeping together without even dating, so why is it so bad that Baekhyun and I are doing that while dating?”

      “What I was doing with Chanyeol was wrong, especially now that I know how he feels about me! I realize that! But Baekhyun is pregnant, Minseok!”

      “You know, just because he’s pregnant, it doesn’t mean he suddenly can’t have sex. That’s pretty closedminded.”

      “That’s not what I’m saying! Baekhyun is going through a lot right now and it feels like...like it’s too soon. I don’t want to see him get hurt again.”

      “Dae, Baekhyun and I have always been really physical with each other. It’s just the type of people we are.”

      “Are you serious about him?”

      “I’m _very_ serious about him, Dae. I love Baekhyun. I understand you want to protect him, but you can’t keep doubting me.”

      “Are you willing to commit to him then?”

      “Do I have to be in order to sleep with him? Who decides that, you? I’m serious about him, Dae. I want to make this relationship work and I want to take care of him. I love you, and you’re like a brother to me and Baekhyun, but you have to let us grow and figure this out ourselves, Jongdae. I know Baekhyun has been hurt before, believe me I know. And I’m doing everything in my power to try and help him through that, but we have to let him spread his wings on his own. I’m taking this relationship at his pace, and everything we do together is consensual. I will never force anything on him. You know me, Dae.”

      “Yeah...”

      “And I’m genuinely thinking about the future, about him _and_ the baby. I still have some anxieties about everything too, and I haven’t felt comfortable bringing them up with Baekhyun yet, but I am thinking about it. I want Baekhyun to feel safe and loved, and I want to be someone he can come to no matter what he needs. He craves physical intimacy, and honestly, I do too. So yes, maybe it’s fast, but it’s what we both need. I promise I’m serious and I’m looking out for him.”

      “Sorry for getting on your case,” Jongdae sighed.

      “It’s fine. I think you know a lot more about what Baekhyun went through than I do, and I know you can spot the red flags before he does. But I promise you, I’m not going to hurt him.”

      “I’ll believe you.”

      “Now in return, you have to promise me something.”

      “What’s that?” Jongdae asked.

      “Whatever you’ve decided to do about Yeol, don’t lead him on or hurt him. Just think about how you feel about Baekhyun, and what Baekhyun has been through. Don’t put Chanyeol through that.”

      “I won’t. I’m going to be serious about him this time.”

      “Good. They both need to be taken care of and shown love.”

 

      Minseok ruffled Jongdae’s hair and went back to his room to prepare an overnight bag. Jongdae sighed, worrying once more about whether he would be able to give Chanyeol what he wanted. Their bodies already were compatible, so at least there was that. Jongdae had been caught in a slump regarding actual relationships though. Part of it was probably resentment over the fact that Baekhyun left him for a crummy relationship, but another part of it was Jongdae was afraid to commit. Well, on top of being emotionally clueless. He’d always figured it was probably better that he didn’t get into a relationship, lest he end up hurting the person he loved. He’d done just that by avoiding a relationship. Maybe he needed to stop worrying and test the waters, just like Baekhyun and Minseok were doing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is actually on a weekday XP My weekend was really busy OTL But this chapter was mostly Chanyeol centric~  He's not a bad bean, just a very emotional one ;;  But Baekhyun and Minseok will take care of him.  And Jongdae...may figure something out eventually XP  We'll see~
> 
> And that's all for this week!!! Hopefully I'll be able to post a bit quicker next weekend but at this rate, I make no promises XP


	6. Chapter 6

      The competition for the indie rock contract finally arrived. White Noise as well as about 20 other bands signed up. Baekhyun was fairly impressed with the turnout, given this whole thing had come about simply from this bar being a popular visiting location. Baekhyun and Junmyeon would both be there, since their magazine was writing articles about the competition and contract itself. The bar had set up an entire day for performances, and people were allowed to come and watch for as long as they wanted. Baekhyun glanced over at the table where the people from the contract label were sitting. It felt almost ominous to be staring at someone who could possibly give Minseok and Jongdae the recording contract they’d always wanted.

 

      Baekhyun used to sit for hours at a time just fine, but now that he was starting to show more, he was having to move around every now and then to stay comfortable. He was glad Junmyeon was there with him, because Baekhyun honestly didn’t think he could sit for all the performances. He made sure to be there for White Noise though. He was anxious, tapping his feet nervously as he waited for the performance to start. Minseok had stayed the night at his place and spent much of the morning getting himself ready for the performance. It was probably the most anxious Baekhyun had ever seen Minseok.

 

      Still, as soon as they all stepped out on stage, Baekhyun couldn’t see an ounce of nervousness from any of them. They played their most popular songs, and it was probably the best performance Baekhyun had seen from them. Even the judges seemed impressed, and they’d kept themselves pretty stone-faced up until then. Baekhyun’s heart swelled with pride, and as the band hit their final notes, Minseok met his eyes. He always had such a piercing, strong gaze, and watching him now, completely in his element, he left Baekhyun a little breathless.

 

      Following their performance, the band joined Baekhyun and Junmyeon at their table. They were one of the later bands to perform, so there wasn’t much left to watch after them. As soon as Minseok was within arm’s reach, Baekhyun had jumped up from his seat and hugged him, kissing him multiple times and ruffling his hair, even if it was a little sweaty.

      “You were amazing,” Baekhyun cheered. “And I’m not just saying that cuz you’re my boyfriend~”

      “I would hope not,” Minseok laughed. He sighed and hugged Baekhyun a bit tighter. “I think that was our best performance yet.”

      “Definitely,” Sehun agreed, setting down several different cups. He’d popped over to the bar to get soda and water for everyone, since they all tried not to drink around Baekhyun.

      “The judge even looked impressed,” Junmyeon added. “I feel like I’m VIP thanks to Baekhyun’s connection to you guys.”

      “Hardly,” Jongdae laughed. “But it’s good to know the judge seemed pleased.”

      “Do you think we have a chance at winning?” Chanyeol asked anxiously. Jongdae ruffled his hair, a wide smile on his face.

      “We definitely have a shot!”

      “Just don’t get your hopes up too high in case we fail,” Sehun shrugged. Jongdae glared at him as Chanyeol’s pout returned.

      “How do you guys plan on celebrating?” Junmyeon asked. “A performance that great deserves at least a nice meal at a restaurant.”

      “Would you pay?” Jongdae teased, receiving a flick on the head from Baekhyun.

      “Don’t take advantage of my coworker!”

      “I’m joking! If you guys wanna go out for dinner, we can do it sometime this week.”

      “I’m free whenever,” Sehun said easily. “Minseok’s probably going to be the hardest to figure in since he’s always with Baekhyun.”

      “He can come too,” Chanyeol offered. Baekhyun smiled and shook his head.

      “It should be something between you guys. I’m taking Minseok home today, so we’ll do our celebrating then.” He smiled mischievously at Minseok and Jongdae visibly shivered.

      “Alright, but save it ‘til then! You’re hurting my virgin eyes!”

      “Virgin my ass!” Baekhyun huffed.

 

      Minseok laughed and kissed his cheek, effectively calming him down in an instant. When the performances were done, they thanked the bartender for this opportunity, then slowly split up. As they were leaving, Sehun tugged Jongdae to the side.

      “You should follow Baekhyun’s example and take Chanyeol out to eat.”

      “Wait, what? H-How do you know...?”

      “I’m a lot more observant than you think. Chanyeol’s had heart eyes for you for ages, and it seems like you’re giving him some attention, so take advantage of this and ask him out on a date.”

 

      Sehun patted Jongdae on the shoulder, and the latter gawked as he walked out of the bar. Chanyeol walked over shortly afterward, poking Jongdae lightly on the shoulder and causing him to jump.

      “Are you alright? You look like you saw a ghost...” He said gently. Jongdae nodded and cleared his throat.

      “Yeol, are you free for lunch sometime this week?”

      “Lunch? Are we doing lunch instead of dinner?”

      “No, not with the band...Just with me. I wanted to take you out to lunch.”

      “O-Oh! W-Wednesday works for me!”

      “Then I’ll see you Wednesday. I’ll text you the meeting place once I find a good restaurant, ok?”

 

      Chanyeol nodded excitedly and pulled Jongdae into a giant hug. After that, he thanked him and ran out of the bar, his cheeks bright red. Jongdae couldn’t help but smile. Chanyeol really was cute, albeit a little clumsy sometimes.

 

      Baekhyun headed to his car with Minseok, and they drove back to his apartment. Baekhyun was a bit sore from sitting in bar chairs all day, so Minseok let him lay on the bed while he cooked up something quick for them to eat. After that, he insisted on rubbing Baekhyun’s back, despite the latter’s protests that he was supposed to be spoiling Minseok. Taking care of Baekhyun was a form of luxury for Minseok, strange as it probably seemed. He just loved seeing him smile and relax.

 

      As the evening wore on, Baekhyun finally convinced Minseok to let him pamper him. They made love until they were spent, then took a shower together. It was a bit awkward since Baekhyun’s shower wasn’t exactly big, but he honestly loved how intimate the whole experience was. Minseok even washed his hair and his back for him, hugging him from behind afterwards. Truthfully, Baekhyun was rally self-conscious about his body, but Minseok never failed to shower every inch of him with love and praise. It was definitely helping Baekhyun to accept the natural changes that were starting to occur.

 

      After they washed up, they laid in bed in sweatpants and sweaters. They were in winter now, so Minseok wasn’t going to let Baekhyun walk around without being properly dressed. Still, more often than not, Minseok’s hand slipped under the hem of Baekhyun’s shirt, rubbing his baby bump slowly. Baekhyun didn’t want to ask Minseok how he felt about the baby. He still didn’t feel like he could, since this wasn’t Minseok’s baby. That was just too much of a burden for Baekhyun to ask him to bear. When Minseok held him like this though, it got Baekhyun’s hopes up. It really felt like he was laying with someone that loved both him and the baby, and was anxious for them to come into this world. Baekhyun was still a bit too pessimistic to think he would have that kind of future, but he desperately wanted to hope for it.

 

      Minseok’s hand stopped at one point, and he hummed curiously. Baekhyun felt him slowly move his palm around, stopping and testing certain areas of his stomach.

      “Is something wrong?” Baekhyun asked after a few minutes.

      “I think I can feel the baby...” Minseok mumbled. Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he propped himself up on his elbows so he could look down at his stomach.

      “I’ve felt fluttering recently, which the doctor said was normal, but you can feel it too?”

      “Just a little bit. It’s easy to miss, but the baby’s moving right now, aren’t they?”

      “Yeah...”

      “Hey munchkin!” Minseok greeted excitedly.

      “Munchkin?” Baekhyun asked, pouting slightly.

      “They’re your child, I have no doubt in my mind they’re going to eat anything and everything, plus you’re not _that_ tall, so yes, they’re a munchkin.”

      “You’re shorter than me,” Baekhyun grumbled, but he couldn’t hide the smile on his face. It was heartwarming to see Minseok getting excited and playful about the baby.

      “It’s nice to finally get some action from you!” Minseok exclaimed, rubbing his stomach a bit more. “How’s tummy time going? You’ve been nicer to my boyfriend lately, but I have a feeling that’s gonna change soon. You’ll probably be kicking him nonstop.”

      “Don’t give them ideas,” Baekhyun groaned, letting himself flop back down onto the bed.

 

      Minseok laughed and patted Baekhyun’s stomach gently before laying back down beside him, snuggling him close. Baekhyun nuzzled into Minseok’s chest, pressing himself as close as he could. It wasn’t hard to do since he was getting rounder. He wondered if Minseok liked feeling the baby in between them. It was kind of embarrassing to ask, but with how Minseok was acting, it was hard for Baekhyun not to get the feeling he was excited.

      “Are you excited for the baby?” Baekhyun finally asked. He felt Minseok hug him tighter.

      “Yeah, I am. I’m happy they’re growing and healthy. I want the best for both of you.” Baekhyun sighed and hugged Minseok tighter.

      “I really love you,” he whispered.

      “I love you too, Baekhyun.”

      “I have an appointment in a couple weeks...I’ll find out the baby’s gender during the ultrasound.”

      “Really? It’s already time? Wow...Do you, um...Do you mind if I come with you?”

 

      Minseok hadn’t ever gone to one of Baekhyun’s appointments, mostly because his schedule didn’t line up or Baekhyun didn’t tell him about it until after the appointment was over. This was his first time asking to go to one, but he really wanted to be there. He’d been serious about what he told Jongdae. He wanted to be there for Baekhyun and think seriously about the baby and commitment. Going to an appointment would be at least a small step in that direction.

      “You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Baekhyun mumbled.

      “I want to, Baekhyun...But if you don’t want me there-”

      “No! Please come...I’d love for you to be there with me...”

      “Then I will be.”

 

      They both let out breaths of relief. It was a lot harder for Minseok to get the courage to ask about the baby than he would have thought. He didn’t want to make Baekhyun uncomfortable by trying to be a parent too quickly, but he really, honestly wanted to start trying to participate. He didn’t plan on breaking up with Baekhyun, so it was time for him to get used to the idea of having a little kid around too. Honestly, Minseok didn’t think that would be too hard of an idea to get used to. Raising a child wasn’t easy, but if it was Baekhyun’s child, and it meant they got to stay and maybe even live together in the future, Minseok could definitely get behind the idea.

 

      Baekhyun, on the other hand, was trying desperately not to get too excited. He’d already told himself that he would never demand child care or support from Minseok, but if it was given to him, it was alright to accept it, right? Maybe Minseok was just trying to be nice or show Baekhyun he still supported him. Baekhyun still couldn’t imagine Minseok essentially agreeing to care for a child that wasn’t his. It wasn’t that Baekhyun thought he was incapable of such an act, especially since Minseok was so gentle and loving, but it was still so early in their relationship. Baekhyun wasn’t sure he believed in long term commitments anymore. He would rather keep things simple with Minseok and continue to raise the baby on his own if it meant Minseok wouldn’t get tired and leave him further down the road. If Minseok happened to stay with him for a long time though, and he naturally grew close to the baby, Baekhyun could maybe believe in it then. Their relationship had to stand the test of time before Baekhyun’s anxiety would really leave him.

 

~*~

      Jongdae sighed as he stared out the window. His shift at the bank would be ending soon, and he’d planned to take Chanyeol out to a late lunch. There was a light layer of snow outside, and normally Jongdae loved the snow, but it tended to complicate things. He’d asked Chanyeol to meet him in a courtyard near the restaurant, but now that there was snow outside, and new flakes dropping, he regretted his decision. Once his shift ended, he would have to call Chanyeol and tell him to wait somewhere inside.

 

      To Jongdae’s dismay, once his shift ended, he pulled his phone out only to realize it was about to die. He had a car charger, so he could at least charge it there. That is, until he found out his car wouldn’t start. He and Minseok had shared this car for a while, and it was a good vehicle, but it was fickle sometimes in the winter. It was just his luck that the engine refused to start when he had a date to get to. He groaned and pulled out his phone, dialing Minseok’s number.

      “Hey, what’s up?” Minseok asked.

      “What’s your work schedule like today?”

      “I still have a couple hours left of my shift, why? This is your early day, right?”

      “Yeah, but Old Reliable won’t start up. I think we’re gonna have to tow her.”

      “I guess it was about time,” Minseok sighed. “Can you get it towed? I can get a ride home from Baekhyun later, or a ride over to the car shop if you manage to get it fixed today.”

      “I think you’re going to have to,” Jongdae sighed. “Heck, if you want to just stay with Baekhyun, go for it.”

      “What about you? Someone needs to take you home too.”

      “I have something planned this afternoon. I’ll figure it out.”

      “Alright...Sorry I can’t be of more help.”

      “Nah, it’s fine. I just didn’t want you to wait for me to pick you up cuz I won’t be able to.”

      “Gotcha. Lemme know how much the repair costs and we’ll split it.”

 

      Jongdae hung up the phone with a groan. Honestly, he’d wanted Minseok to take the car to the shop, but he couldn’t be picky. He googled the number for the car shop they usually went to, frowning as his phone gave him a low battery message. He paced back and forth as he talked to the car shop and arranged for a tow truck to come pick him and his car up. He’d taken public transportation before, so this wouldn’t be the end of the world. His phone died almost immediately after he got off the phone though, which meant he could no longer tell what time it was or contact Chanyeol. _That_ was going to be the problem.

 

      After what felt like an hour, the tow truck arrived, and Jongdae went with them to the car shop. When he was there, he spotted the clock on the wall, grimacing that he was already a little late for his meeting with Chanyeol. He finished with the car shop and ran out the door to the nearest bus stop. Of course he was in the complete opposite direction of where he and Chanyeol were supposed to meet. He could only hope Chanyeol would go inside or go home depending on how late Jongdae was.

 

      It took another hour between bus transfers and running from street to street for Jongdae to arrive at the plaza. By this point, he was already an hour and a half late, and he couldn’t even call Chanyeol to check if he went home. He frantically searched through the plaza, grateful that there weren’t too many people out because of the snow. Finally, he spotted someone wrapped up in a large jacket sitting on a bench by themselves and he rushed over.

      “Oh my God, you’re still here,” Jongdae gasped. “You must be cold, I’m so sorry!”

 

      He reached for Chanyeol’s hands, thankful he was wearing gloves, but he could still tell his hands were somewhat cold. Chanyeol pulled away from his grasp and wrapped his hands around Jongdae’s instead.

      “Yours are way colder! Did you not wear gloves?”

      “No...”

      “And you aren’t wearing a scarf so your nose is all red! You’ve gotta be cold too! I went to a nearby café and bought some coffee so I’m not that cold.”

      “I’m so sorry,” Jongdae groaned. “My dumb car broke down and Minseok was still working so I had to take it in and my phone died and my car was dead so I couldn’t charge it and I got here as soon as I could, but-”

      “It’s ok, Dae! I’m just glad you got here safely.”

      “Aren’t you angry at me for making you wait?”

      “No, I knew you had a good reason. You aren’t someone that blows people off, even if you aren’t fond of them.”

      “Yeol...I’ll make it up to you! I’ll buy you anything you want to eat today!”

      “Dae, it’s fine. I think I have a better idea.”

      “What? If you want to reschedule or just cancel, that’s fine, I won’t be upset-”

      “I want you to come home with me.”

      “W-What?”

      “Only if you feel comfortable, but even if you don’t, I want you to let me drive you home.”

      “I-If you want to go to your house, that’s fine, but...”

      “Don’t worry. I just want to get out of the cold, and maybe get you some clothes that aren’t wet from the snow. I don’t have any ulterior motives.”

      “This was supposed to be me taking you out to lunch,” Jongdae pouted. “Everything is getting messed up...”

      “We can get pizza at my place and watch some movies. I think that’s as nice as going out to eat. Don’t be upset, Dae! Please!”

 

      Jongdae looked up into Chanyeol’s soft eyes and sighed. Even after sitting around for over an hour, Chanyeol was more concerned with how Jongdae was feeling. He really didn’t deserve the affection of someone like Chanyeol.

      “Alright, Yeol. Lead the way.”

 

      Chanyeol’s smile beamed and he wrapped an arm around Jongdae’s waist, keeping him warm and leading him to his car. When they were inside, Chanyeol turned on the heater, and Jongdae sighed, finally allowing himself to relax. He ended up falling asleep while they drove, exhausted from all the running and panicking. Chanyeol glanced over at him with a smile, gently rubbing his thigh every now and then, but stopping when it looked like Jongdae might stir. He wanted him to rest as much as he could. He was hesitant to wake him when they finally reached his apartment, but he was also really hungry by then, so the sooner they got inside, the sooner Chanyeol could order pizza and change into warm clothes.

 

      He patted Jongdae’s shoulder to wake him, then they headed up to his apartment. Jongdae had been there numerous times before, since they’d always slept together at Chanyeol’s house, but it felt weird entering his apartment now. Chanyeol hung their jackets, got Jongdae a charger for his phone, quickly called for pizza, then went to his room to get Jongdae some dry clothes. He came back out with some sweats and a sweater, and as Jongdae expected, he more or less swam in them since Chanyeol was quite a bit taller than him. They were really warm though, and Jongdae kind of liked how they felt. He hadn’t realized he was blushing about it until Chanyeol placed a hand on his forehead.

      “Are you getting feverish, Dae?”

      “Huh? No, I’m fine! Just warming up still...”

 

      Jongdae forced a smile, hoping it didn’t give away how flustered he was. Chanyeol nodded, still looking worried, and tugged Jongdae over to the couch. He proceeded to cuddle up beside Jongdae and wrap a blanket around both of them. Jongdae sighed and rested his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. As anxious as he was, this definitely felt better than being out in the cold or eating at some restaurant. Chanyeol only got up to answer the door for pizza, and after that, they stuffed themselves until they were both ready to fall asleep. Chanyeol had put on a movie, but neither of them were really paying attention. They were mostly enjoying the warmth of the blanket and comfort of full stomachs.

 

      Chanyeol laid down on the couch, motioning for Jongdae to do so as well. He had a bed, but he was probably trying to keep Jongdae in a public room to make him feel more at ease. Rather than laying on the other side of the couch though, Jongdae laid down in the small area in front of Chanyeol, resting his back to his chest, and tucking his head underneath Chanyeol’s chin. He heard Chanyeol squeak in surprise, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

      “Is it ok if I lay here?” Jongdae asked. “It’s warmer cuddled up next to you.”

      “Y-Yeah. Of course you can! Um...Is it ok if I hold you? Just to keep you warm and make sure you don’t fall off the couch.”

      “Yeah, you can.”

 

      Timidly, Chanyeol draped his arm over Jongdae’s waist. He was right about it being warm, but it was really comforting too. Chanyeol’s body was soft, and Jongdae had always liked how it felt to be held by him. His body had always liked Chanyeol, but laying here with him now, being looked after and taken care of by him, Jongdae was starting to think his heart liked Chanyeol too. He really didn’t deserve Chanyeol after the way he’d treated him before, but Jongdae wasn’t going to push this away. He wouldn’t hurt Chanyeol like that again.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun let out a deep breath as he and Minseok sat in the waiting room. Normally he wasn’t at all nervous for his doctor’s appointments, but today was a rather big one. If the baby was in the right position, the doctor would reveal the gender. Not only that, but Minseok was with him for the first time. Baekhyun knew Minseok wasn’t a judgmental person at all, but he was nervous about introducing Minseok to his doctor and letting him see Baekhyun in a more private manner. Of course, they’d slept together, so there was nothing there for Baekhyun to hide, but the topic of his weight and his health would come up, and Baekhyun couldn’t stop worrying about everything. Eventually, Minseok wrapped an arm around his shoulder, kissing his cheek.

      “Hey, you alright?” He asked gently. Baekhyun sighed and snuggled closer.

      “I’m anxious. It’s a big day today.”

      “We’ll find out more about the munchkin, huh? Do you have a preference?”

      “No, I don’t think it’s really fair to have a preference when it’s something like this. I just hope they’re healthy.”

      “I’m sure they will be. And if changes need to be made to your life style, we’ll figure it out, alright?”

      “Yeah...What do you think about all of this? You asked to come with me after all, so I was wondering what you were feeling...”

      “I think...” Minseok started, pausing to gather his thoughts. “No matter what, your baby is going to be adorable. I’m excited to see them today.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled, feeling his cheeks flush. Minseok was such a loving, understanding person. Baekhyun had been fighting with the voice in his head lately that Minseok didn’t care about the baby and didn’t want anything to do with them. Moments like this, where Minseok seemed genuinely excited and interested made that voice just a bit quieter. Minseok wasn’t heartless, so even if he didn’t commit to raising the baby, Baekhyun knew he would be kind and loving to them. That was the kind of person Minseok was.

 

      Finally, they were called back for Baekhyun’s appointment. His doctor did the usual tests and checkups to make sure he was healthy, then he had Baekhyun lay down for the ultrasound. Baekhyun was used to this feeling, having had a couple ultrasounds done already, but he was anxious with Minseok at his side. The doctor smiled at Minseok, reaching out his hand to him.

      “I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. I got a bit caught up in Baekhyun’s chart. I’m Dr. Kim.”

      “Of course not,” Minseok exclaimed, shaking his hand. “I’m happy you’re taking such good care of him. My name is Minseok, I’m Baekhyun’s boyfriend.”

      “I see both of you came today for the exciting news, huh?”

      “Yes!” Minseok answered with a wide smile.

 

      Baekhyun watched him sit back down and the doctor get back to turning on the machine in awe. That interaction had been completely natural. Minseok hadn’t been at all worried about any inference the doctor could have made about his relationship to the baby. In fact, he seemed to accept that the doctor assumed he was the other parent without any discomfort. Maybe Baekhyun had been worried over nothing.

 

      Baekhyun held his hand up next to his head, looking at Minseok pleadingly. Without even needing words, Minseok knew Baekhyun wanted him to hold his hand. With his hand firmly in Minseok’s grip, Baekhyun turned his head towards the screen. The doctor gently ran the probe along his skin, and Baekhyun heard a soft beating. The doctor laughed gently.

      “A healthy heartbeat if I ever heard one.”

 

      Baekhyun heard Minseok gasp, and he looked over to see what kind of expression he had. He looked so genuinely happy and excited, it actually made Baekhyun tear up a bit. Why couldn’t Minseok have been the father in the first place? This probably would have been a completely different experience for Baekhyun then. Would it be so wrong to ask Minseok to be the father now? Baekhyun was so terrified of putting too much of a burden on Minseok, but when he acted like this, he wanted so badly to pull Minseok further into his life and never let him go.

 

      Next, the doctor moved the probe around, showing them different angles of the baby. Minseok laughed when he saw the baby’s foot move, and he patted Baekhyun’s hand in his.

      “The munchkin isn’t giving you a break, huh?” He teased. Baekhyun let out an airy laugh, feeling a lot more emotional than he thought he would.

      “Would you like to know the gender?” His doctor asked gently. Baekhyun squeezed Minseok’s hand a little tighter.

      “Yes, please.”

      “You’re the proud father of a little girl.”

      “A girl,” Baekhyun whispered, staring at the screen.

 

      Minseok lifted Baekhyun’s hand and kissed his knuckles, and his smile was still just as wide as before, so much so his gums were showing. Baekhyun let out a shaky breath and a tear ran down his cheek. He wasn’t sad by any means. If anything, he was happy. This was all just so much for him to bear at once. He was going to have a baby girl, and Minseok was smiling.

 

      They finished the ultrasound and the appointment. Luckily, Baekhyun had been watching his diet, so his chart looked good. After the doctor printed off ultrasounds, he bid them goodbye, and Minseok and Baekhyun left the hospital hand in hand. As they were walking back to Baekhyun’s car, Minseok swung their intertwined hands in between them, a smile still present on his face.

      “A girl, huh? Little munchkin is gonna be adorable.”

      “You’re really still going to call her a munchkin? What if she doesn’t like that nickname?”

      “I told you before, she’s related to you so she’ll always be a munchkin. I wonder if she’ll have your cheeks,” he pondered, pinching Baekhyun’s cheek. The latter pouted and swatted his fingers away with the ultrasound folder in his other hand.

      “I won’t let you near her if you’re gonna bully her!”

      “No fair! It’s a nickname of affection, I swear!”

 

      Baekhyun sighed, looking down at the folder in his hand. Minseok was acting so natural about the baby, like it was already a part of his life. To be fair, he took such good care of Baekhyun while he was pregnant, the baby might as well been part of his life. Baekhyun just didn’t want to assume too much. He’d committed to the wrong person before, and while Minseok felt like the right person, Baekhyun was scared to put his faith in him to always be there.

      “Um...I had 2 copies printed of the ultrasound. Y-You can have one if you want, but if not it’s ok!”

      “Really?” Minseok asked, his eyes widening. “You’re alright with me having one?”

      “If you want one, I want you to have it.”

      “I want it,” Minseok answered quietly, his expression suddenly serious, but sincere.

 

      He looked into Baekhyun’s eyes unwaveringly, and his gaze was almost too much for Baekhyun to keep eye contact. Before he could look away, Minseok pulled him close, hugging him tightly and kissing him. It was a deep kiss, though not hungry like the times they made love. This one was slow and gentle, but it held so much emotion that it was making Baekhyun’s heart beat fast and butterflies erupt in his stomach. When Minseok pulled away, he cupped Baekhyun’s cheeks, still looking right into his eyes.

      “I love you so much,” he whispered. “And I’m so proud of you.”

      “W-Where’s this coming from?” Baekhyun asked breathily. He wasn’t used to Minseok so forward like this.

      “I just needed you to know.”

      “I do know...I love you too.”

 

      Minseok pulled him into another hug, and they stood there for a while. It was probably a weird scene for anyone in the hospital parking lot to witness, but Baekhyun didn’t honestly care. At that moment, Minseok was the only thing on his mind, and the only person in his heart. Well, besides the baby of course. Whether they became a full family or not, Baekhyun loved them both more than anything.

 

      Later that night, Minseok went home with the ultrasound picture. He kept it in the envelope while he ate dinner so it wouldn’t get dirty, but after that, he laid on the couch with a book to read, but his attention was fully on the ultrasound in between the pages. He carefully traced the baby’s feet and head, smiling to himself. He couldn’t wait to meet her. If she was anything like Baekhyun, he wouldn’t be able to put her down. After all, Baekhyun was the ultimate cuddle monster, and Minseok couldn’t get enough of him. He hoped Baekhyun would let him dote on the baby.

 

      He was trying so hard to be more proactive about it, but he still couldn’t tell how Baekhyun felt about Minseok’s relationship with the baby, if they even had one. Was he allowed to have a relationship with the baby? They were dating so he would have to have at least some level of interaction. The question was whether Baekhyun wanted Minseok to be the boyfriend, step-father, or father. Minseok would accept Baekhyun’s wishes, but he wanted to be as close to them as possible. He needed to show Baekhyun that somehow.

 

      Jongdae came home a little while later, eyeing Minseok suspiciously when he saw his giant smile. He walked over, amazed Minseok wasn’t even trying to hide what he was looking at, and his jaw dropped when he spotted the ultrasound.

      “Is that Baekhyun’s!?” He gasped excitedly. Minseok nodded and held it up for him.

      “She’s growing so big, huh?”

      “She? He’s gonna have a baby girl!?”

      “Yeah, we just found out today. I got to hear her heartbeat, Dae!”

      “Lucky ass,” Jongdae whined. “Was Baekhyun happy?”

      “Yeah, I think so. He gave me one of the ultrasound copies. Is it weird that I’m thinking about framing it?”

      “Yes, that is definitely weird,” Jongdae answered bluntly, causing Minseok to roll his eyes. After, Jongdae sat down on the couch beside Minseok, looking at him curiously.

      “What?”

      “I asked you about your feelings for Baekhyun, and I know you’re serious about him, but I never really asked you how you were feeling about the baby. Have you figured that out yet?”

      “I don’t know how Baekhyun feels about everything, but for me...She’s a part of him, Dae, and she’s always going to be a part of his life. I love everything about him, and I always want to be a part of his life too. So I...I love her too, Dae. I know she’s not my baby, and I don’t know if Baekhyun wants me to have an active part in her life, but I’ll care for her and love her regardless.”

      “You really are the best person out there for Baekhyun,” Jongdae sighed. “I know I freaked out early on, but I really am glad you two found each other.”

      “Couldn’t have done it without you.”

      “You’re right, so when you and Baekhyun have another kid, you should name them after me.”

      “Shut up!” Minseok huffed, playfully kicking Jondae’s shin.

      “Alright, alright! But honestly, don’t be scared to talk to Baekhyun about this. I know he’s got a lot of things on his mind and he’s probably really anxious about both the baby and your relationship. Even if it’s scary for you, he needs to hear what you just told me.”

      “Do you think it’s too soon?”

      “You’re already this serious about him, so I don’t think it’s gonna matter if you tell him now or later.”

      “Do you think he’s ready to hear what I have to say?”

      “Test the waters. Honestly, Baekhyun probably is trying not to get too attached if I know him. He’s still beating himself up for the last time he got really attached to someone, and that’s not to say he thinks this is a bad relationship like his last one. He’s just been bit once, so I think he’s really scared to push you too far.”

      “He’s not going to though. I’d bend over backwards for him if he asked me to.”

      “And that’s what you need to get through his head. I think if you can show him you’re serious about the baby too, it would really reassure him.”

      “Yeah...”

      “You got this, Papa Seok. Sweep him off his feet!”

 

      Minseok rolled his eyes, but thanked Jongdae all the same. He looked back down at the ultrasound picture and sighed, smile forming on his face once more. Just like Baekhyun, he would love her and be proud of her. And he would make sure both she and Baekhyun knew that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *panicked holiday screaming*  Barely squeazing this update in OTL  The past few days have been so busy and I'm working Christmas eve too so oof OTL  Sorry if I keep this AN brief. But omg we got soft chenyeol AND mega soft xiubaek and we learned more about the baby :'D  That's a fulfilling chapter, right?  I won't be updating this fic again before Christmas so if you celebrate the holiday in any way, wish you happiness and love!!!
> 
> And that's all for now loves!  Again, happy holidays, hope you enjoy, and I love you ALLLLLLLLL!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

      At the beginning of December, the band received some rather life changing news. The group had gone out to eat, Baekhyun included, when Jongdae received a phone call. Gradually, his eyes widened and his mouth hung agape before he stuttered out frantic thanks and appreciation. Once he hung up the phone, he looked at the others, still in shock.

      “We won the contest...That was a manager with the record label calling to let us know and asking if we could come in and sign contracts on Monday.”

      “You’re shitting us, right?” Sehun asked, though Baekhyun could see his foot tapping anxiously and his eyes were hopeful.

      “Would I lie about this? White Noise won! We get a recording contract!”

 

      Almost simultaneously, the group threw their arms up in the air, shouting excitedly, not caring about the weird looks they received. Minseok hugged Baekhyun close, laughing and kissing him while wiping a few tears away from his eyes. Chanyeol had jumped to his feet in order to catch Jongdae as he clobbered him in an embrace, and he swung the smaller around, barely missing a few tables. Sehun was pounding excitedly on the table. Baekhyun was honestly amazed they didn’t get thrown out of the restaurant, but they settled down shortly after the initial celebration.

 

      They ended up buying dessert to celebrate, and the rest of lunch was full of excited talk about what it would be like to record an album, and which songs they’d each like on their first one. Baekhyun couldn’t stop smiling the entire time. Even if he wasn’t part of the band, he was so proud and happy for all of them. This was their dream, and he hoped everything went smoothly from here onward.

 

      The group went in and discussed contracts and signed the following Monday. Minseok had stayed up late making sure to research the ins and outs of recording contracts just so he could recognize if this was too good to be true. From what he’d seen of the contract, everything checked out so far. After that, they were informed that they would have a television performance, which was almost too much for them to fathom. Never would they have imagined they would appear on Korean television.

 

      In addition to television performances, they would have a tour, which was just as mind boggling to them. They would be an opening performance for another band, but still, the tour was throughout Asia, so they would be going to bigger stops like China and Japan. Apparently this was going to help jumpstart their career, but they all felt they were hardly ready or prepared for such an upgrade after playing in bars. Their new manager assured them they would have plenty of time to practice and it would become second nature to them.

 

      Baekhyun’s magazine was going to publish an article about the results of the music contest to follow up their previous articles. Since it was all annouonced rather suddenly, Junmyeon was put in charge of the article. Baekhyun’s supervisor still insisted on keeping him on the less stressful articles with longer deadlines, which he appreciated. It was getting harder for Baekhyun to sit for long periods of time and write, since the baby had decided kicking him was her favorite pastime. He couldn’t blame her. There probably wasn’t much else for her to do in there.

 

      Still, it came as a shock to Baekhyun when Minseok told him they would be performing on TV. Minseok seemed both hesitant and excited about it. Apparently, this contest had been for a lot more than the band had bargained for, and it was a good thing, but definitely something they were all having to rapidly adjust to.

      “It’ll be just like any of your other performances,” Baekhyun soothed. “You guys will do amazing!”

      “Yeah...It just feels so soon. We haven’t even recorded an album yet, though we start that next week. We’ve all had to readjust our hours.”

      “They certainly don’t waste time, do they?”

      “There’s something else, Baekhyun...” Minseok mumbled. He looked really anxious, and it was unnerving.

      “What is it? Are you ok?”

      “I’m fine, it’s just...We’re going to be the opening act for another band on tour. We’ll start in Korea, but Baekhyun it’s a 2 month tour of Asia...”

      “Are you serious!? Minseok that’s amazing!”

      “Baekhyun, I’m going to be out of the country for 2 months! Isn’t that...too much?”

      “2 months,” Baekhyun repeated. It definitely was a longer time than he wanted to be without Minseok, but he couldn’t exactly protest. “It’s not that long in the broad scheme of things.”

      “But you’re...”

 

      Minseok honestly didn’t want to leave for such a long time. Baekhyun was in his 5th month of the pregnancy, so if Minseok left now, he’d come back as Baekhyun was in his final trimester. Minseok didn’t want to miss that much time with Baekhyun, especially if he needed help with the baby. Baekhyun frowned as he realized what Minseok was referring to.

      “Don’t you dare turn it down,” he said seriously. “I’ll be fine. Don’t let me hold you back from this.”

      “You aren’t holding me back, it’s just...It’s a long time to be without you. I don’t want to miss anything with the baby either.”

      “I’ll still be pregnant when you get back if that’s what you mean, don’t worry. 2 months will fly by before you and I know it.”

      “I guess...”

      “This is your dream, Minseok. Please don’t second guess yourself. This is an amazing opportunity.”

 

      Minseok sighed, but dropped his protests all the same. He still wasn’t completely convinced, but seeing how excited the other band members were helped reassure him a bit. Baekhyun was right. This was their dream. If Minseok backed out, the rest of the band wouldn’t be able to achieve it either. It wasn’t that long of a time period, and they would experience so many new things. Minseok would just have to make sure he kept close contact with Baekhyun.

 

      The evening of their first TV performance arrived, and Minseok made sure every single member of the band got their makeup done either by him or a makeup artist. He knew well that cameras always made people look less flattering, and he wanted them all to make a good first impression. Baekhyun had stayed home that evening, since he hardly felt comfortable going to a studio when he wasn’t a band member. Instead, he had his phone ready for Minseok to call him after the performance, and he was seated on his couch, waiting for their performance to start. He groaned as the baby started kicking, and readjusted himself.

      “Hold out just a little longer, baby. I just want to see Minseok perform and then I’ll lay down.”  
  


      He rubbed his stomach, feeling small jabs at his palm. Finally, the band started playing. To Baekhyun’s surprise, they opened with the song Minseok had written, the one that had made Baekhyun fall for him in the beginning. Baekhyun sighed as he watched them perform. It didn’t beat seeing them live, but the camera and the makeup definitely made them look glamorous. Minseok and Sehun were both wearing all the jewelry they could get away with. Minseok had gone for a lip ring instead of a stud, which he’d been wearing more often. He probably wanted to look extra cool, and Baekhyun had to admit, it worked.

 

      Baekhyun could tell they were nervous in front of the cameras, but once they started a song, it all disappeared, and they were right at home. It really was amazing to watch all of them. Baekhyun was usually focused on Minseok and Jongdae, but he’d started to pay close attention to all of them. Chanyeol was so talented when it came to the guitar, and his singing voice wasn’t anything to scoff at either. Sehun worked the drums and kept the rhythm so perfectly, and Baekhyun had noticed that he tended to always pat something, be it a table or part of his body. It was really cute, despite his intense appearance. Baekhyun knew they would all be well received for both their talent and their personalities.

 

      As soon as the performance was over, Baekhyun called Minseok, pouting when he didn’t pick up. He was probably still busy with the staff and aftermath of the performance. Baekhyun laid down on his side, getting more comfortable while the baby had her way. She’d mostly calmed down enough for Baekhyun to start dozing off when there was a knock on his door. He got up with a tired sigh and opened it, only to be pulled into a hug by Minseok moments later.

      “Oh my God, Baekhyun, we did it!” Minseok exclaimed, and Baekhyun could feel him trembling from both excitement and probably nerves. He smiled and hugged him back.

      “I saw. You all looked so amazing!”

      “That was terrifying,” Minseok whined. Baekhyun laughed and pulled back enough to look Minseok in the eyes. He still had on all his makeup and looked breathtaking.

      “But it was worth it.”

      “Yes...It was worth it.”

 

      Baekhyun took a step backwards, bringing Minseok with him into the house so he could shut the door. As soon as they were together in the room, Minseok pressed his lips to Baekhyun, and the latter wrapped his arms around his shoulders, sighing into the kiss. How was Baekhyun supposed to live without him for 2 months? He was going to need to spend as much time with him as possible if he wanted to survive their tour.

      “I was waiting for you to call me,” Baekhyun said when they finally broke apart.

      “I was too excited so I came over as soon as possible.”

      “Well, good choice, cuz this was much better than a phone call.”

      “The munchkin seems excited to see me too,” Minseok joked. His body had been pressed up against Baekhyun’s so he felt each little kick.

      “Ugh, maybe she’ll settle down now that you’re here. She won’t let me live!”

 

      Minseok laughed and led Baekhyun to his bedroom where they laid down on his bed together. Baekhyun put a pillow under his back, then rested against Minseok’s chest. Minseok was rubbing his stomach, which was oddly soothing for Baekhyun. The baby had indeed calmed down, so Baekhyun was taking some much needed cuddle and relaxation time. At one point, Minseok ran his fingers along a stretch mark, and Baekhyun whined.

      “What’s wrong?” Minseok asked gently.

      “You found the newest stretch mark...They’re getting worse.”

      “That’s ok. The baby has to grow, so it’s bound to happen.”

      “I just miss my flawless skin,” Baekhyun pouted. Minseok laughed and kissed the top of his head.

      “I think your skin is beautiful regardless. Stretch marks aren’t gonna change that.”

      “Will you still say that when I’m about to burst?”

      “Of course I will.”

      “What about when I have a scar from the C section?”

      “Baekhyun, I will love you even when you’re old and wrinkled. And you’ll still be beautiful. I love everything about you, so don’t worry.”

 

      Baekhyun sighed and snuggled closer, whispering that he loved Minseok too. He knew his anxiety was getting the better of him again, but between the physical changes of his body and Minseok suddenly going on tour and leaving him for 2 months, any sense of calm he’d once had was gone. He wanted so desperately to believe Minseok’s words wholeheartedly, but the seas of doubt were starting to rage, and Baekhyun felt like he needed to loosen his hold on Minseok, otherwise he would hold him back and make him miserable. Baekhyun couldn’t be the reason Minseok failed to accomplish his dreams. He wouldn’t let that happen.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun hadn’t expected Minseok to become recognizable so soon after their TV performance, but apparently the band had already gained some fans. Minseok had apparently been crowded at his café job, to the manager’s irritation, and even Jongdae was recognized at his clerk job. Suddenly, everything was starting to seem real to Baekhyun. His boyfriend was getting recognized for his music, he had fans, he was going on tour, and he was leaving Baekhyun for two months. Whenever Baekhyun thought about it for too long, his eyes started tearing up. Would he even be able to stay close to Minseok at this rate? What if Minseok grew tired of him or found someone better in his new life of fame?

 

      Minseok seemed to be struggling to adapt to the sudden changes. He often was frustrated when he went home from his job, and he was starting to worry he would get fired for bringing in too many unruly customers. Baekhyun hoped for his sake he could at least hold out until they got their first album released. They’d spent a large chunk of December recording their songs. It was going to be a mini album, so they had enough songs written to go directly into recording. After the tour, they would start focusing on new music.

 

      Baekhyun hadn’t expected their dates to be as affected by this either. Minseok was hesitant to go to public areas, but he still wanted to take Baekhyun out. Minseok was worried about Baekhyun getting rushed, which made the latter uneasy, so Minseok wore hats and kept his head low in hopes people wouldn’t recognize him. Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel both bitter and guilty. Minseok shouldn’t have been so worried about going out in public, but Baekhyun was also part of the problem. He truthfully didn’t want people to see him with Minseok either. He could only imagine how badly his new reputation would be tarnished because of him.

 

      Minseok had taken Baekhyun out to the mall for some Christmas and clothing shopping. Baekhyun was outgrowing his current maternity clothes to his dismay, so Minseok wanted to find some more for him. He’d also promised Baekhyun some ice cream. He would be going on tour in January, so the month felt like it was going way too fast, and even the most mundane actions were sacred to them. As they were walking from the maternity store and holding hands, Baekhyun heard a couple of girls gasp. He spotted them approaching Minseok before he did, and he quickly slipped his hand away from him and rushed off. Minseok reached for him and called out his name, but was soon stopped by two girls.

      “Excuse me, are you from White Noise?” One of them asked. Minseok was in too much of a panic for this.

      “Yes, I am, but-”

      “Oh my God, I knew it! Can we get your autograph?”

      “Do you have anything to sign?” Minseok sighed. The sooner he dealt with these girls, the better.

 

      The girls quickly pulled out whatever pieces of paper they could find and a pen, and Minseok quickly signed. Once he was done, the girls seemed like they wanted to talk, but he really didn’t have time for this.

      “When will your first album come out? I want to hear more of your songs!”

      “Soon. Listen, I really appreciate your support, but I was in the middle of a personal outing with someone, and I need to get back to them. I promise we’ll release more information about our work soon, but I really have to go now.”

 

      He bowed to the girls and ran off before they could attract more attention to him. He’d lost sight of Baekhyun, and even though the mall wasn’t overly big, he was still worrying about finding him. Minseok went to the ice cream parlor, hoping Baekhyun would be waiting for him there. Thankfully, his intuition was right, and Baekhyun was seated on a nearby bench, wiping at his face. Minseok sighed, knowing Baekhyun was trying to hold back tears. He sat down beside him, wrapping his arm around Baekhyun and causing him to jump.

      “You ran off. I was really worried. Are you ok?” Minseok asked gently.

      “Y-Yeah, sorry...”

      “Were you afraid of those girls? I’m sorry I’m making going out stressful.”

      “You’re fine! It was my choice to leave. I didn’t want them to see us together and get the wrong idea...”

      “Wrong idea about what? Baekhyun...We’re dating, are we not?”

      “It’s not that...” Baekhyun mumbled, rubbing his stomach. Minseok looked down at his stomach, realizing what he meant.

      “Do you not want people to think the baby is mine?” Minseok asked, sounding disheartened.

      “I just don’t want to bring you trouble. You’re going to be in the public eye from now on. It’s one thing to be dating someone, but if people think you have a baby on the way too...”

      “Byun Baekhyun,” Minseok sighed. “Come here.”

 

      Baekhyun nervously leaned closer to Minseok, who in turn wrapped both arms around him and pulled him to his chest. Minseok rarely called Baekhyun by his full name, so he couldn’t tell if he’d made him mad, but the embrace wasn’t painful or scary. If anything it was comfortable. Minseok sighed and rocked Baekhyun side to side, kissing his head.

      “Do you still not comprehend how much I love you?” Minseok asked sadly. “You could never cause me trouble. Neither could the baby. Having you in my life is a blessing. I wish you could see that...You are a part of my life, Baekhyun, and fame isn’t going to change that. Let people see us together! Let them think what they want! I’m not going to live my life pretending we’re not in love whenever we’re in public. Our feelings are what matter the most in this relationship.”

 

      Baekhyun let out a shaky breath and wrapped his arms around Minseok’s waist. He loved Minseok so much, he was terrified to be his downfall, but he wanted to cling to him. Why did he feel like such a burden no matter what he did?

      “I’m sorry,” Baekhyun whispered.

      “Don’t be sorry. Just relax. I love you, and if people can’t accept that, I won’t accept them.”

      “I love you too.” Minseok smiled and kissed the top of his head.

      “Wait here. I’ll go get us some ice cream.”

 

      Minseok got up from the bench and walked into the parlor. Baekhyun sighed, rubbing his stomach. Minseok had actually seemed sad that Baekhyun wanted to keep his reputation separate from the baby. It wasn’t his, so Baekhyun was just trying to make sure it didn’t inconvenience him, but Minseok had said the baby wasn’t troublesome either. Did he really mean that?

 

      Minseok came back about 5 minutes later with two ice cream cones in hand. He handed one to Baekhyun, then sat down beside him, snuggling him close. Baekhyun sighed and rested his head on Minseok’s shoulder, licking at his ice cream. Every now and then, Minseok would tip Baekhyun’s head up by his chin and kiss him, and Baekhyun couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He loved kissing Minseok, but it was even better when his lips tasted like chocolate ice cream.

 

      When Minseok had finished his ice cream, he gently rubbed Baekhyun’s stomach, smiling softly. Baekhyun was a little self conscious since they were in public, but he didn’t want to deny himself any of Minseok’s attention. Besides, like this, it really seemed like Minseok was the father, and Baekhyun was finding himself longing more and more for that to be the case.

      “Do you feel better after the ice cream?” Minseok asked. Baekhyun smiled and nodded. “I think munchkin is happier too. She doesn’t like when her daddy is sad either.”

      “She has to put up with a lot, doesn’t she?” Baekhyun sighed.

      “She also gets to kick all your organs though, so I think you two even out.” Baekhyun laughed and shook his head.

      “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

      Minseok kissed Baekhyun’s head and rested his cheek against it. If they got through Minseok’s tour and he still wanted Baekhyun afterwards, then maybe Baekhyun would ask how he felt about becoming the baby’s father. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, since Minseok would experience so many new things. Baekhyun had a feeling he would fall in love with the music world and want to tour often, in which case, Baekhyun wouldn’t ask him to take care of the baby whatsoever. But if by some chance he was still willing to be with Baekhyun like he was now, maybe Baekhyun would ask him to be a family with him. Because maybe, just _maybe_ , that would be what Minseok truly wanted.

 

~*~

      As expected, online articles began to surface regarding Baekhyun and Minseok being spotted together. Minseok had already called Baekhyun to talk it over and tell him not to worry about it. Their new manager called the band in as a whole the following week to discuss what actions to take. The woman seemed somewhat irritated by the incident, but she was trying to handle it maturely, which Minseok could appreciate.

      “What is your relationship with the man in the pictures?” She asked, setting down some prints in front of Minseok. Thankfully, they hadn’t gotten any of Baekhyun’s face, only Minseok’s.

      “Isn’t it fairly obvious that I’m kissing him in these? He’s my boyfriend.”

      “And he’s expecting?”

      “Is there a problem with that?” Jongdae asked next, failing to hide his own irritation.

      “No, but it’s typically a good idea to tell us about these things so we can make sure to protect both the band and his boyfriend.”

      “He’s expecting, yes,” Minseok answered. “I’m not going to hide our relationship.”

      “That’s fine. That’s all we needed to know,” their manager sighed. “As long as this is what you want, we’ll do what’s in our legal power to take care of your image and keep his privacy safe.”

      “Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

      “Now, is there anything else I should know about?”

      “Chanyeol and Jongdae are on and off with each other though they won’t admit it,” Sehun said bluntly, causing the other two to go wide eyed. “And I am very comfortably single.”

      “I see...” Their manager muttered. “You’re all very close to each other, aren’t you?”

      “Sure are~” Sehun singsonged.

      “So much so that outing your friends means nothing to you,” Chanyeol pouted.

      “You’re in a safe environment here,” their manager soothed. “I just want you to be clear with me from now on about these things so we don’t have any more surprises or nasty rumors.”

      “Understood,” Jongdae said. “Thank you for being so accepting.”

      “It’s my job as your manager, though that’s obviously not the only reason I’d be accepting.”

 

      The band thanked her and she began going over their upcoming schedule with them. They’d finished their recording for their album and the studio was on to doing the mixing, so they would focus on preparing for the tour and a few more local performances until then.

 

      The next time Minseok saw Baekhyun, it was Christmas Eve. Baekhyun had been hesitant about going out, though he’d seen then statement released by Minseok’s agency regarding their relationship and privacy. He was grateful they had official permission to date, but at the same time, he still didn’t want to draw out too much attention. There was a new pain starting to consume Baekhyun’s heart as well. Minseok was leaving at the beginning of January. Their time together before the tour was coming to an end. Baekhyun wasn’t ready.

 

      Minseok came over to his house in the evening, a giant gift bag in his hand. Baekhyun didn’t do much beyond setting up some decorations in his house. He _had_ gotten Minseok a gift, though he was nervous to give it to him. It had some emotional attachment to it, and Baekhyun didn’t want to push Minseok too far. They were already really attached to each other though, so he hoped it would be meaningful to Minseok.

 

      Minseok cooked a simple dinner for them and they ate cuddled together at the counter. After that, they sat on Baekhyun’s couch, snuggling and watching Christmas movies. Baekhyun was hardly paying attention, too focused on holding Minseok and listening to his heartbeat. He wasn’t going to be able to do this for 2 months. He knew it wasn’t _that_ long in the broad scheme of things, but it was still long enough to scare him. Minseok would come home to Baekhyun being in his 7th month of pregnancy. He wouldn’t be there to see Baekhyun change, and Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to depend on him. That was probably what scared him the most.

 

      Baekhyun groaned as the baby started kicking, and he readjusted himself on top of Minseok in a feeble attempt to get more comfortable. Minseok chuckled and kissed Baekhyun’s head, rubbing his stomach.

      “I think she doesn’t like this movie,” Minseok joked.

      “She doesn’t like anything,” Baekhyun whined. “She especially hates my kidneys.”

      “I told you to be nice to him,” Minseok chided, patting Baekhyun’s stomach. “You have to be extra nice to him from now on, ok? If I come home and find out you were mean, you’re gonna get it!”

 

      Baekhyun smiled weakly, and his eyes began to water. He wasn’t going to be able to go 2 months without Minseok, who was he kidding? Minseok noticed him wipe at his eyes, and he kissed the top of his head, getting up long enough to get the present he’d brought earlier. He sat back down next to Baekhyun and handed it to him.

      “I think it’s time you open this.”

 

      Baekhyun looked at the bag curiously before reaching inside. His fingers brushed against something soft in between the tissue paper, and he pulled out a giant puppy plushie. He held it in his hands, looking at Minseok questioningly.

      “I wanted to find a decent sized plushie so you could give it a satisfying hug,” Minseok explained. “I’m not going to be by your side for a while, and I want you to hold that any time you need a hug or feel lonely. I cuddled it a lot so it’s imbued with the power of my hugs.”

      “Dork,” Baekhyun teased, but he hugged the puppy close all the same, resting his cheek on it.

      “I know you’re scared,” Minseok continued. “I am too. This is a really big change for both of us. But I promise you, I’m going to call you every day. You won’t be alone. And if you ever need me, I don’t care what time it is, you call me. I love you, Baekhyun. No amount of distance will change that.”

      “I love you too, Minseok...Thank you. I’ll treasure the puppy well.”

      “We can give it to the munchkin later if you don’t want it after I come back too...”

      “She might have to get her own plushie later...This one is mine.”

 

      Baekhyun patted the plushies head, smiling softly. Minseok had also put a lot of thought into the impending tour and their long distance relationship. Minseok wrapped his arms around Baekhyun, snuggling him and the puppy closer. Eventually, Baekhyun pulled away, earning a pout from Minseok. He reached for a box on his coffee table, handing it to him.

      “I got you something as well.”

 

      Minseok gently took the box from Baekhyun and opened it. He gasped when he saw a black leather choker with a metal pointed pendant on it. He gently held the pendant in his fingers, noting the back of it was flat to rest against his skin. His fingers brushed against what felt like an engraving, and he turned it over to find both his and Baekhyun’s names on the back of the pendant.

      “I wanted to get you something you could wear when you perform, but...I also wanted to make it about us somehow. Then you can always think of me while you perform...” Baekhyun’s cheeks turned bright red as he explained, and the idea suddenly sounded much better in his head.

      “So you’re the possessive type, huh?” Minseok joked. Baekhyun pouted and cleared his throat.

      “If it’s too heavy, I understand-”

      “Baekhyun! I love it. Of course I want something that will remind me of you. I’m happy to wear this. Besides...I want you to be possessive of me.”

 

      Minseok whispered the last part in Baekhyun’s ear, sending shivers down his back. Minseok always had a way of melting Baekhyun into a helpless puddle of happy goo. Baekhyun kissed Minseok on the lips, and they leaned back on the couch, kissing each other and completely ignoring whatever was around them. Baekhyun was pretty sure the baby kicked Minseok a couple times, but neither of them bothered to speak up about it. They were both too busy desperately trying to make the most of this night.

 

      When they decided to head to Baekhyun’s bedroom, Baekhyun had to use the restroom first. By the time he got to his room, Minseok was laying on the bed with his hands behind his head. He smiled at Baekhyun as he plopped down onto the bed beside him. Baekhyun spotted something that looked like a plant on the headboard of his bed and his brow furrowed.

      “What is this? When did it get here...?”

      “Oh, looks like it’s mistletoe,” Minseok said casually. Baekhyun’s eyes widened.

      “Did you put this here!?”

      “Maybe~ If I did, does that mean I don’t get more kisses?”

      “You really are the biggest dork, you know that?”

      “But you love this dork.”

      “Yeah, I do...But there’s a problem.”

      “What’s that?”

      “I don’t think I _just_ want to kiss under the mistletoe. That’s a bit too old fashioned, don’t you think?”

      “Hmm,” Minseok hummed. He sat up long enough to push Baekhyun down on the bed and roll on top of him. “I think I can help you there.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled, letting Minseok peel his clothes off of him. They made love that night until they were both exhausted. Baekhyun snuggled close to Minseok, resting his cheek on his chest, running his fingers along his skin. Minseok had already fallen asleep, his arm wrapped firmly around Baekhyun’s waist.

 

      Even if they talked to each other every day, it was going to be hard going without the physical side of their relationship, especially since both of them were such physically affectionate people. Minseok had given Baekhyun the puppy though, which meant he knew how he was feeling and probably felt similarly. It wouldn’t be nearly as fulfilling as hugging Minseok, but at least he had something from Minseok to hold. That would at least make the pain a little less agonizing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone OTL  Finally getting around to posting this. I wanted to post it right after Christmas passed but I ended up working a lot and being too tired to post, but this is still Christmas themed XD  I actually wrote this chapter ages ago but it timed out around Christmas so that worked out well lol!  Also dorky Minseok with mistletoe *wipes tears*  And things are going to be changing for our boys soon, so stay tuned to find out how they manage >.>
> 
> Alright, that's all for this week! Thanks for waiting and I hope you all enjoyed!  Also Happy New Year!!! Hope it treats everyone well!


	8. Chapter 8

      January arrived far too quickly, and the band packed up and started their tour. They performed in a few places in Korea, but soon enough, they’d headed to China. Minseok kept his word, calling Baekhyun every day, even after they landed late at night. He seemed exhausted, not used to traveling, but Baekhyun could also tell he was really excited. The Korean shows had already been such good experiences for the band, and they would get to do some sightseeing in the other countries in addition to their performing. Baekhyun was actually a little jealous. Mostly he was trying to be happy for Minseok, despite how lonely and bitter he already felt.

 

      Baekhyun had gotten so used to having Minseok and Jongdae in his life, now it was like empty shell without them. It was starting to feel uncomfortably similar to how it had been when he was in his old relationship. Baekhyun didn’t want to go back to that miserable life. He had to do something to get out of the funk that was starting to consume him. As much as Baekhyun missed Minseok, he knew the other wouldn’t want him to waste away alone in his house.

 

      Junmyeon was a blessing in Baekhyun’s life. He noticed his fall in mood almost immediately, and made sure to invite Baekhyun out to lunch at work almost every day. Junmyeon wasn’t much of a partier either, so Baekhyun was able to spend time with him outside of work without having to worry about his health. The unhealthiest thing he did was eat junk food at the movie theater, but even then, he was really careful since it usually fought back. Baekhyun had gotten used to not eating junk food, but it was a lot harder now that he was dealing with loneliness. Why couldn’t the baby just let him have this one thing?

 

      Even with Junmyeon’s near constant companionship, it wasn’t enough for Baekhyun to ignore the lack of Minseok in his life. Even if they talked at least once a day, often times their conversations were short since Minseok was busy and Baekhyun was usually tired. It was certainly better than nothing, but Baekhyun found himself constantly anxious. He wondered if Minseok was feeling this way too, or if it was easier for him to be away from Baekhyun. His anxiety was already starting to get the better of him now that Minseok wasn’t there to calm it and get rid of the nasty voice in his head.

 

      Finally, Minseok had enough time to do a video chat with Baekhyun. They’d set aside a few hours and Baekhyun had been sure to set up his computer beforehand. He wasn’t going to waste any time with technological difficulties. His heart raced as the program slowly connected. Finally, Minseok appeared on the screen, wearing slightly smudged makeup and looking a little sweaty. He was wearing the choker Baekhyun had given him, and mixed with some dangling earrings and his lip ring, he looked absolutely beautiful. Maybe it was because he was lonely, but Minseok took his breath away even more than usual.

      “Hey, did you miss me?” Minseok asked, leaning closer to the screen.

      “Do you even need to ask that,” Baekhyun pouted.

      “No, I don’t,” Minseok sighed. “I miss you like crazy. How have you been?”

      “Mostly the usual. Junmyeon has been keeping me company, but he’s not you.”

      “I can say the same thing about Sehun.” That finally got a laugh out of Baekhyun, and it felt so wonderful and freeing. “I miss cuddling you. Sehun is _not_ cuddly, not that I’d even want to try.”

      “Better watch out or I’m gonna cuddle Junmyeon to make you jealous.”

      “Noooo,” Minseok whined. “You can only cuddle the puppy I gave you, remember?”

      “Yeah, yeah.”

      “How’s my favorite little munchkin? She being nice to you?”

      “She must have listened to you cuz she’s giving my kidneys a break, but now she’s taking it out on my bladder.”

      “Well, at least she’s trying.”

 

      Baekhyun loved how invested Minseok had gotten in how the baby was treating Baekhyun. It was cute, but it also made Baekhyun feel like Minseok was interested in her as well. Asking about her now meant he at least still thought of her. Baekhyun knew Minseok was a generally thoughtful person, but he was so scared he would gradually forget about him in the midst of his new job.

 

      As soon as Baekhyun was done telling Minseok about his most recent doctor’s appointments, Minseok started telling him about his time performing and all the places he’d already been to. Apparently, they’d even had a small fan event, and Minseok excitedly told him of all the fans he’d met. Baekhyun knew there was no reason to be jealous, but he still couldn’t help the bitterness of other random people getting to see Minseok. He needed to share him a little bit, but Baekhyun wasn’t good at that.

 

      They talked until Baekhyun was falling asleep at his computer, but even then he didn’t want to stop, so Minseok decided to compromise. He told Baekhyun to get ready and put his computer on his bedside table, and Minseok would talk to him until he fell asleep, then he would end the call. Baekhyun got ready for bed and laid down, snuggling the puppy plushie close, which earned a soft smile from Minseok. Baekhyun missed him so much, especially when he smiled. Video chatting seemed almost as lonely, since it just made Baekhyun want Minseok at his side even more.

 

      It didn’t take Baekhyun much longer to fall asleep, Minseok even going as far as to sing to him. Minseok knew he needed to end the call, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He missed Baekhyun so much, he’d almost cried several times. He hugged a pillow to his chest, wishing he could have gotten a plushie for himself, though that would never compare to Baekhyun. He pulled a lollipop out of his pocket, sucking on it and staring at his computer screen. He’d been going through lollipops much faster since he went on the trip. The stress of everything was making him anxious and agitated, and the lollipops were just barely keeping him satisfied. Not being by Baekhyun was only making it worse. Minseok sighed and ran his fingers along the screen where Baekhyun’s cheek was before finally ending the call.

      “Baekhyun, you don’t even know how much I love you...I miss you so much...”

 

~*~

      Chanyeol had been hard at work while they were abroad. Even though they’d finished recording their previous songs, he’d always been someone that channeled his everything into song writing. Even if it was just a simple guitar riff, he was always creating something. Being abroad, his head was constantly full of new experiences and inspiration.

 

      His most recent song was one that he’d been pouring his heart and soul into. It wasn’t just any old song. He was writing specifically for Jongdae, both in terms of the lyrics and the vocal parts. Usually when Chanyeol wrote his own songs, he got to sing the lead vocals, and Jongdae would provide an extra guitar line for those songs, but this song was special. Chanyeol had written his feelings into the song, and he wanted Jongdae to accept them and the song itself. He’d recorded the guitar parts with some of the traveling audio equipment they had, and made a demo version of himself singing the lyrics. They were a bit cheesy, but he tried to make them romantic all the same.

 

      He called Jongdae to his hotel room the day it was ready, asking him to demo a song for him. Jongdae arrived eager to listen and completely focused on the music, something Chanyeol had always admired about him. They sat down at the small desk in the room, and Chanyeol prepared the music on his computer. Jongdae listened intently, eyebrows raising when there was a part that really piqued his interest. When the song was done, he clapped his hands, then patted Chanyeol on the shoulder.

      “This is good, Yeol! We’ll have to play it for Minseok and Sehun so they can add their own parts in.”

      “What did you think of the lyrics?” Chanyeol asked nervously.

      “They were nice. I think it’s a song that will resonate with a lot of people.”

      “And you? Did you like them?”

      “Yeah, I did. I don’t think I should have the lead for this song though. I think it would be better for you to sing it.”

      “But I wrote it for you...”

      “I just really like your voice on this track, Yeol. I’ll play guitar for it, ok?”

      “You’re such an idiot,” Chanyeol grumbled, getting to his feet.

      “What? Why? How am I an idiot?”

      “Listen to the song again and maybe you’ll figure it out!”

 

      Chanyeol stomped out of the hotel room, leaving Jongdae in there alone. Jongdae huffed irritably and clicked the play button once more. It took 3 more times of listening to the song before Jongdae really started paying attention to the lyrics. Chanyeol wasn’t one to write love songs, so this was out of the ordinary. At one point, he mentioned how clueless the person of his affection was, but how much he still loved him. Jongdae finally started to connect the dots. Chanyeol was singing about him, and he was _utterly_ clueless. Chanyeol had written this song for him literally.

 

      Jongdae hopped out of his seat and ran out of the room. Chanyeol was probably still in the hotel, but there was no telling where he’d gone. Jongdae ran around the floor, checking the different lounge locations in hopes Chanyeol would be there. To his relief, Chanyeol was seated in an armchair near a vending machine, hugging his legs to his chest and holding a half drunk soda he’d probably bought in a sugar rage. Jondae sighed and walked over to Chanyeol, who in turn looked away, refusing to make eye contact with him.

      “You’re right. I really am an idiot.”

      “I don’t want to talk to you right now.”

      “Yeolie, look at me please?” Jongdae pouted. “I understand now! I want to talk to you.”

      “If you understand, then don’t ignore my feelings!” Chanyeol snapped, finally looking up at Jongdae. Almost immediately, Jongdae leaned forward and kissed his lips, earning a surprisingly high pitched squeak.

      “I’m not ignoring them. I’m trying to answer them.”

      “You...You kissed me!”

      “I did.”

      “But we’re not...We don’t kiss each other.”

      “Well, not in our ambiguous relationship, no, but I wanted to talk to you about changing it. Let’s date seriously, Chanyeol.”

      “Is this just you feeling bad because you ruined my confession?”

      “No! Your song really touched me, Yeol. It was a really sweet way to express your feelings and I’m honored. I feel so comfortable with you and I’m emotionally inept, but you still put up with me. I’d be an idiot to let someone like that go, don’t you think?”

      “I’m not going to date you until you can say the words ‘I love you’ to me.”

      “I love you,” Jongdae said gently, without any hesitation. “I really, honestly do, Yeol. Please believe me.”

 

      Chanyeol let out a shaky breath and dropped his legs to the ground. He reached for Jongdae, pulling him onto his lap and hugging him close. Jongdae hugged Chanyeol’s head to his chest, fingers tangling in his hair as he kissed the top of his head. He heard Chanyeol sniffle and hug him tighter.

      “I love you, Dae...Do you really love me too?” He asked, his voice muffled in Jondae’s shirt.

      “I really do. How can I not? You’re a giant puppy that I probably don’t deserve, but I’m spoiled enough to have.”

      “You’re not allowed to take back your words now.”

      “I wouldn’t dare,” Jongdae whispered, kissing Chanyeol’s head again. Chanyeol finally looked up at him, cheeks red and eyes somewhat watery.

      “What about your song though? I know I wrote it from my perspective, but I wrote it with your voice in mind...Please sing it, Dae.”

      “I have a better idea. We’re going to make it a duet. Then we both get what we want. Does that sound good?”

      “Yeah, I can accept that.”

      “Thank you, Yeolie. I love you.”

 

      Chanyeol nodded and mumbled the words back at Jongdae. They stayed cuddled together in the armchair until Sehun finally found them, not blinking an eye while telling them it was time to go to rehearsal. Chanyeol had become about 10 times clingier, insisting that he hold Jongdae’s hand, but surprisingly, Jongdae was finding he really liked the attention. Minseok smiled as soon as he saw the two together. Everyone had been waiting for this moment apparently, but Jongdae was emotionally incompetent as always. He would definitely do better from now on though. He had someone he needed to love and protect now.

 

~*~

      Despite Minseok and Baekhyun’s best efforts to stay in contact, the band’s schedule got busier as the tour went on and they picked up a few daytime performances. Suddenly, the calls started coming every couple of days, or once a week, depending on just how busy Minseok got. Normally, that wouldn’t have been a problem, but Baekhyun wasn’t coping with the distance well at all. In addition, he was getting into his final trimester, and his nausea had come back with a vengeance. He’d actually started working from home on days when he felt too bad to get himself to the office. On his bad days, all he wanted was for Minseok to be at his side once more, but he could at least settle for hearing his voice.

 

      During one of Baekhyun’s especially bad days, he finally caved and called Minseok, even though he knew he would probably be busy with something. His eyes started to water as he connected with his voicemail, and he didn’t bother to leave a message. All he would do is whine anyway. To his surprise, a few moments later Minseok called him back. Baekhyun answered probably a bit too eagerly, but he didn’t care.

      “Minseok?”

      “Hey, what’s up? Sorry I missed your call. We’re in the middle of rehearsal, so I can’t talk for long.”

      “Oh...Sorry I bothered you.”

      “No, it’s fine. I wanted to hear your voice. Is everything ok?”

      “Yeah, I’m just not feeling well. The nausea came back.”

      “I wish I could be there with you. Make sure you watch what you eat. And keep track of your iron intake too. I don’t want you developing anemia on top of this.”

      “I am,” Baekhyun sighed, smiling softly. He missed Minseok so much.

      “I’ll be free this weekend, so we’ll be sure to have a long chat then.”

      “You have to go already?”

      “Yeah, I’m sorry. I love you so much. Take care of yourself and I’ll talk to you again soon, I promise.”

      “I love you too...”

 

      Minseok hung up after that, leaving Baekhyun alone once more. He sighed and laid down on his bed, groaning as he tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Of course Minseok wouldn’t be able to talk for long, Baekhyun knew that, but this conversation had been far too short. Baekhyun hadn’t even had time to ask Minseok how he was doing or if he was happy.

 

      Tears slipped down Baekhyun’s cheeks and he reached for his puppy plushy, hugging it tightly and sobbing into it. He didn’t think he could get through this after all. He felt so bad because of the baby, but he had no one to take care of him or rely on now. He knew he was supposed to be strong enough to take care of himself, but Baekhyun was a weakling. He couldn’t do anything on his own.

 

      Minseok felt like he was getting further and further away from Baekhyun. His musical career had taken off. If they continued to make music, Minseok would be busier in general. He’d probably go on more tours in the future, which meant this would become a more common thing. Could Baekhyun handle this? Maybe it would be easier if he didn’t feel so ill, but later on, he’d have a child to take care of. That would demand a lot of his time as well. Maybe he too would gradually grow away from Minseok. Baekhyun didn’t want that, but it seemed like the most probable outcome.

 

      He let himself cry freely that night, hugging his puppy close. He needed to start letting Minseok go. He’d gotten too used to having him by his side, and now Baekhyun couldn’t be independent anymore. He needed to regroup and reevaluate his life. He’d been foolish to hope that Minseok would stay home and start a family with him. Baekhyun couldn’t selfishly ask him to stay by his side and give up the amazing experience he was having now. Music and touring was his dream. If Baekhyun didn’t fit into that picture, then that was that.

 

~*~

      Jongdae ended up video calling Baekhyun first the following weekend. Apparently he’d still used Minseok’s account, but had borderline begged the other to let him talk to Baekhyun first because he missed him so much. Baekhyun had to admit, seeing Jongdae was already cheering him up. Baekhyun missed Chanyeol and Sehun too, even though he’d only been recently getting really close to the band as a whole. It was good to hear about all of them doing well on the tour.

 

      Jongdae was like a balloon with the end cut off, rambling on and on about the different locations as well as all the new food he’d eaten. Baekhyun was feeling less nauseous that day, so he was able to enjoy the conversation. Jongdae was of course eager to hear about Baekhyun, and he was instantly worried when Minseok had mentioned his nausea to him. Jongdae seemed to have calmed down and backed off from policing Baekhyun’s health and general existence though. It felt strange considering how over-protective he always was. As Jongdae gave more of his own life updates though, Baekhyun realized his gaze had simply shifted to someone else.

      “Yeolie and I started dating, Baekhyun.”

      “Seriously? Congrats Jongdae! Are you happy?”

      “Yeah. He’s really clingy and cute. He wrote a song for me.”

      “You’re lucky! Not everyone serenades you to confess their love. Chanyeol’s a romantic~”

      “I know, and he fell in love with the most clueless asshole on earth.”

      “So you acknowledge your flaw now.”

      “Shut up! I’m trying to be better, I really am. I want to give him all the affection I didn’t give him before. He deserves that and more.”

 

      Baekhyun sighed, trying not to let his inner demon consume him. He was happy for Jongdae, he really was, and Chanyeol deserved to have his affection finally acknowledged. Baekhyun just couldn’t get rid of the bitterness he felt about Minseok. He missed him so much. It wasn’t fair that he couldn’t cling to him anymore. Still, he had to bite back his feelings and show support for his friends.  
“I’m really happy for you, Jongdae. Chanyeol too! Give him a hug for me cuz I miss him. I’d say hug Sehun too, but Minseok said that’s not a good idea...”

      “Nope, definitely not, though if anyone was gonna hug Sehun and get away with it, it’d be you.”

      “I’ll have to try when you get back home...”

      “Just make sure I’m around to film it so I have blackmail against him later.”

      “Jongdae!”

 

      Jongdae laughed and waved at someone else in the room to come over. Soon, Minseok sat down on the bed beside Jongdae, and Baekhyun’s heart skipped a beat. He was just as beautiful as always, and he was wearing the choker Baekhyun had given him, even though he wasn’t dressed for a performance. Jongdae said goodbye to Baekhyun, leaving him alone with Minseok on the computer. Minseok smiled warmly, hugging a pillow to his chest as he leaned closer to the computer.

      “Hey! How are you feeling?”

      “Better today,” Baekhyun answered softly.

      “Have you seen the doctor about the nausea?”

      “Yeah, I’m still doing alright, so I just need to power through it.”

      “I’ll be home soon. Just hang in there.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled weakly. He didn’t want Minseok to worry about getting home. He should be enjoying the tour to its fullest. Baekhyun needed to back off so Minseok could thrive.

      “How’s the munchkin? I haven’t seen her in so long!” Minseok asked next, unaware of Baekhyun’s inner turmoil.

      “She’s getting bigger as always,” Baekhyun sighed. He shifted the laptop so his stomach was in frame.

      “Wow! She really is. I can’t wait to hug both of you when I get back. Think I’ll be able to fit my arms around you still?”

      “Now you’re being rude,” Baekhyun huffed, shifting the view back to his face. Minseok laughed and it was music to Baekhyun’s ears.

      “I might have to have a talk with her too since she’s making you sick again. I told her to be nice to you.”

      “We’ll manage, so don’t be too hard on her.”

      “I wouldn’t. I miss you two too much.”

      “We miss you too...”

 

      Baekhyun hadn’t meant to combine the baby’s feelings into his own, but she was his child, so she probably loved Minseok as much as he did. Maybe this hurt so much because the baby missed him too. Minseok was still acknowledging her presence at least, and he was still wearing the neckless. As anxious as Baekhyun was, he was trying to take solace in those facts.

      “I’ll be home soon, I promise. So please wait for me a little longer.”

 

      Minseok caught Baekhyun off guard. He sounded so genuine, yet sad, and Baekhyun felt bad for mentioning that he missed him. He didn’t want Minseok to feel sad or guilty. It wasn’t his responsibility to look after Baekhyun or the baby. This was the life Minseok wanted, so Baekhyun would support it no matter what. If it tore them apart, then it just wasn’t meant to be.

 

      Baekhyun quickly shifted topics, wanting to spend his precious time with Minseok talking about happy things rather than how sad he was. Minseok seemed hesitant to shift topics, but finally he started talking about their tour. They would be heading to Japan in about a week, and Baekhyun wished he could be with them. He’d always wanted to visit. Minseok promised he was bringing back lots of souvenirs and food, which Baekhyun shamelessly looked forward to. They caught up on lost time for a few hours, but by the end of the call, Baekhyun still felt a little upset. A rift was starting to form between them, whether he was putting it there himself or not. Baekhyun was getting scared, and he didn’t know how to fix anything. All he knew how to do was hide and run away.

 

~*~

      Minseok took a few deep breaths as they prepared for one of their bigger performances. The venue had sold out, and even if they were only doing the opening performance for another band, it was still intimidating to know it was a full house. This was their last performance before they traveled to Japan as well, so Minseok wanted to make it a good one. Usually before performances, Minseok would find a quiet place and close his eyes for a bit, going over the songs in his head. Recently he’d started taking the ultrasound picture with him and talking to that instead. It had gotten a bit wrinkled from him holding it close and traveling with it, but he couldn’t go to a performance without it.

      “This one is a big one, baby girl,” he said gently to the photo. “I know you’re back in Korea with your papa, but if you could be here with me in spirit, it would mean a lot to me.” He hugged the photo to his chest. “I miss you a lot. If you help me get through this, I’ll be one step closer to coming home. Sound like a good deal?”

 

      He smiled, looking at the image once more. He kissed it for good luck, then carefully tucked it away in his bass guitar case. He slung it over his shoulder and walked to the dressing room where the rest of the band was meeting. When he got inside, he found Jongdae in a panic, pacing around with his phone up to his ear.

      “What’s going on?” Minseok asked.

      “Chanyeol hasn’t shown up yet,” Sehun answered for Jongdae. “He’s not at the hotel, our manager already checked, but we can’t get through to him.”

      “That’s not like him...Do you think something happened?”

      “That’s why Jongdae’s so worried.”

      “He’s not picking up,” Jongdae groaned. “His guitar is here so he should be too, but we can’t find him...Minseok, what do we do?”

      “Let’s look around the building. He wouldn’t just leave his guitar here.”

 

      Minseok set his bass down then ran back out of the room, followed by Sehun and Jongdae. They checked the other band’s dressing room in case he’d gone there, but they hadn’t seen him all day. They split up after that, checking every corner of the venue for him. Finally, Sehun walked into one of the bathrooms, noticing one of the stalls was locked. He knocked on the door cautiously.

      “Chanyeol? You in there?”

      “Sehun?” Chanyeol gasped, sounding like he was in pain.

      “What are you doing? Are you ok? Tell me you don’t have indegstion!”

      “I-I’m fine, just...Can you do something for me and promise not to tell anyone?”

      “Yeah, what do you need?”

      “In the pocket of my guitar case, I keep a small pouch in there. Can you bring it to me?”

      “Uh, yeah...You really can’t go get it yourself?”

      “Just get me the pouch, please?”

 

      Sehun ran back to their room, opening Chanyeol’s guitar case. Like he mentioned, there was a small pouch. As soon as Sehun grabbed it, he noticed it had pads and what looked to be pain reliever inside. Sehun’s eyes widened, and he understood why Chanyeol needed him to get it for him now. He ran back to the bathroom, glad he didn’t come across Minseok or Jongdae in the process. Chanyeol must have wanted to keep this to himself. As soon as he returned, he knocked on the stall.

      “I got it. There’s no one in here. I’ll look away if you open the door.”

      “Thank you.”

 

      Sehun heard the door unlatch and he looked up at the ceiling, holding the pouch out for Chanyeol to grab. Soon enough, the door was latched once more and he heard Chanyol sigh. Sehun leaned against the wall, not entirely sure what to say next.

      “Are we late for the performance?”

      “Not yet. Jongdae’s been calling you a ton though.”

      “Ah, my phone was on silent in my pocket...”

      “Yeol, are you ok? Do you feel bad right now? You sound like you’re in pain.”

      “If I feel like shit does that mean I get to take the night off? Whether I feel bad or not, I’ll go on tonight, don’t worry. The pain reliever will help. My cramps are always this bad and I’ve performed with them before.”

      “Why didn’t you tell us? We could have been looking out for you this whole time...”

      “I didn’t want you to treat me differently, especially Jongdae. I wanted to be able to perform even at my worst.”

      “We still would let you perform, but you wouldn’t have to be stranded in the bathroom all day like this...Are your clothes ok?”

      “Yeah, benefit of wearing black pants,” Chanyeol sighed, unlocking the stall. Immediately Sehun noticed his eyes were red from crying and he wasn’t quite standing up straight.

      “Are you sure you’re ok?”

      “The pain reliever will kick in before the show, don’t worry.”

      “Alright...Shouldn’t you at least tell Jongdae though? You two are dating right? He probably should know about your body.”

      “I’ll tell him when I feel comfortable. I’m not trying to hide it from him, but...”

      “We can talk to him later,” Sehun sighed. “For now, let’s go back. We need to start getting ready.”

 

      Chanyeol sniffled and nodded. Sehun gently rubbed his back, keeping his hand there while he led him back to their room. Sehun called Minseok and Jongdae next to let them know he found Chanyeol. As soon as they got back to the room, Chanyeol sat down with a sigh, hiding his pouch once more. Minseok and Jongdae rushed in shortly after, heading right over to him. Jongdae hugged Chanyeol close, fluffing his hair a bit.

      “I was so worried! Where were you?”

      “Sorry...I didn’t feel well so I was in the bathroom.”

      “Do you feel well enough to perform?” Jongdae asked, pressing his hand to Chanyeol’s forehead. “Are you hurting? You look a little pale.”

      “I’m fine, Dae.”

      “You look like you’ve been cying, Yeol...”

      “I’m fine.”

 

      Chanyeol hugged Jongdae close, pressing his face into his stomach. Jongdae sighed, rubbing Chanyeol’s back. Minseok patted Chanyeol’s shoulder, then began working on his makeup. The baby might have to provide more emotional support after all, because Minseok was pretty sure the panic he’d just experienced took years off his life.

 

      Chanyeol was particularly clingy to Jongdae, but he did let Minseok eventually do his makeup. After that, they moved into their standby positions. The pain reliever had kicked in, but Chanyeol’s back and stomach were both still in a lot of pain. He hadn’t eaten much that day either. Still, he had to tough it through the performance.

 

      As soon as they were on stage, it was easier for Chanyeol to focus on something other than the pain. His guitar really was a life saver in that regard. Still, he felt like he wasn’t able to put his everything into the performance, his body too stiff and in too much pain to really get into it. Jongdae kept glancing over to him worriedly throughout the performance, but not long enough for anyone else to notice. He had to remain professional as well.

 

      Once the performance was over, Chanyeol wanted to cry from relief. After the whole concert was over, their manager had planned to take both bands out to dinner, but Chanyeol didn’t think he’d be able to manage eating or being out for that long, so he politely declined, using the excuse that he wasn’t feeling well and wanted to go home early, but urged the others to still go. Jongdae clearly wanted to protest, but Chanyeol insisted it was fine. Sehun was not amused though, so as soon as Chanyeol had gone to their room to pack up his instrument, he pulled Jongdae aside.

      “I’m going to tell you something, but you’re going to immediately go discuss it with Chanyeol so I’m not just an asshole snitch, got it?”

      “W-What is it?” Jongdae asked, surprised that Sehun was so adamant about this.

      “Chanyeol is just like Baekhyun. He has periods and stuff. When I found him today in the bathroom, he needed me to get him some pads. His periods seem pretty bad.”

      “Oh my God,” Jongdae gasped. “Why didn’t he ever tell me...?”

      “He doesn’t want you to treat him differently, so don’t do that now. I’m only telling you because Chanyeol is scared, but I think he really needs someone to look after him right now. So do your thing wonder boyfriend.”

 

      Sehun patted Jongdae on the shoulder then walked away. Almost immediately, Jongdae ran to the room, finding Chanyeol in the middle of locking his guitar case. He looked at Jongdae with wide eyes, then smiled softly at him.

      “Dae, I’m fine, really! Go watch the rest of the concert.”

      “Yeolie...We need to talk.”

      “About what? Did I not perform well enough?”

      “No of course you did!” Jongdae gasped, walking over and kneeling in front of Chanyeol. “You’re always amazing, Yeol, but I don’t want you to push yourself.”

      “I’m not. That’s why I’m going home to rest. But you shouldn’t have to miss out because of me.”

      “I’m your boyfriend, don’t you think I want to take care of you?”

      “I’m fine, really,” Chanyeol whispered. Jongdae sighed and leaned forward, kissing his lips. It seemed he was going to have to be more straight-forward.

      “Sehun told me what happened, Chanyeol.”

      “He did?”

      “He only told me because he was worried about you, you know that right? He’s a blunt asshole, but he cares about you.”

      “I know, but...What do you think about it?”

      “What is there for me to think about? I love you, Chanyeol. That’s not going to change just because your body is built differently than mine. If anything, it just makes me worry more. Why didn’t you ever tell me? We were sleeping together, Yeol! What if something had happened? Would you have at least told me then?”

      “Probably...I wouldn’t have asked you to commit though.”

      “You and Baekhyun are ridiculous, I swear,” Jongdae groaned. “Do you think I would be happy that way? Chanyeol, I want to know these things about you. I want to take care of you! We’re dating now! Don’t hide this kind of stuff from me. It makes me feel like I’m not doing as much for you as I could be.”

      “But you don’t have to...”

      “I want to,” Jongdae emphasized. “Don’t hide your pain from me. It hurts me to know you do that and that you’re scared to tell me.”

      “I’m sorry...I just don’t want to burden you.”

      “You’ll never be a burden. So here’s what we’re gonna do. We’ll go back to our room, order some food, I’ll put something on the TV, and we’ll cuddle. Sound like a fun night?”

      “You really don’t mind missing the dinner?”

      “What makes you think I’m gonna be happy without you? Let’s go back.”

 

      Chanyeol smiled and let Jongdae lift him up from his seat. Jongdae carried Chanyeol’s guitar, worrying about his back. Chanyeol wasn’t used to Jongdae being so protective of him, but he had to admit it made him feel loved. They ended up taking public transportation back to the hotel, though Jongdae let their manager know of course. Once they got back, Jongdae sent Chanyeol to the shower to wash up and he ordered room service.

 

      Chanyeol came out some time later, looking a bit more comfortable in his sweatshirt and sweatpants. Jongdae tucked him into bed and took a quick shower himself, getting out just in time to answer the door for their food. They ate in bed, being careful not to spill, then like Jongdae had promised, he found something on TV for them to watch. Chanyeol, being the giant puppy he was, begged to watch some of the Disney movies they had on demand, so Jongdae obliged. Once Chanyeol was comfortably tucked back into bed, Jondae brushed through his hair, sitting beside him.

      “You feeling ok?”

      “Yeah...I took pain reliever earlier and laying down helps. My stomach still hurts but I’ll live.”

      “Are your periods always like this?”

      “Yeah. I’ve gotten used to it.”

      “Oh Yeolie...I’m sorry you have to go through this every month.”

      “I think I’ll be ok if you take care of me from now on.” Jongdae smiled and cupped Chanyeol’s cheek.

      “I can definitely do that. Is there anything you need right now?”

      “Um...Would you be willing to cuddle me?” Jongdae leaned down and kissed his forehead.

      “I can definitely do that.

 

      Jongdae slipped under the covers and snuggled against Chanyeol, spooning him from behind. He would press kisses onto his neck every now and then, causing Chanyeol to unconsciously lean closer to him. He wasn’t surprised when Chanyeol started dozing off in the middle of the second movie. Jongdae turned the TV off, earning an apology from Chanyeol which he quickly brushed off. Instead of the TV, Jongdae started singing softly to soothe Chanyeol to sleep. The last thing he heard before Chanyeol fell asleep for good was a tired, muffled whisper.

      “I love you, Dae.”

 

      Jongdae smiled and nuzzled into Chanyeol’s nape, kissing it a couple times. He was glad he finally learned about this. He wanted to become closer, and he definitely wanted to be there for Chanyeol when he needed him. Besides, he was starting to get addicted to cuddling him, so he treasured moments like this. He hugged Chanyeol just a bit closer before whispering back to him.

      “I love you too, Yeolie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ;; Sorry it was a while between updates again.  My work schedule changed and now I'm trying to find the most comfortable time to post while also trying to get motivation to post OTL But I think Wednesday-Thursday will be the new days. And we got some sorta angsty xiubaek and mega soft chenyeol in this chapter :'D
> 
> I'll let the chapter speak for itself, but I have a shameless promotion. I opened an etsy store and I'm making custom exo plushies! Basically just send me pics of what you want a plushie of and I'll make it.  I have more info at my shop  here ! This is where I get the most eyes so I'll post it here, but if you aren't interested, even spreading the word would be much appreciated too ;;


	9. Chapter 9

      Once they were in Japan, the band received some exciting news that was more bittersweet than anything for Minseok. Their tour had gotten extended by a couple of weeks, which meant it was a huge success. That meant Minseok would have to wait even longer to go back to Baekhyun. He was already in his 7th month now. Minseok was scared that if he was away for too much longer, he really would miss out on the final stages of development. If anything, Baekhyun needed someone at his side the most right now.

 

      Minseok had been anxious about their relationship as well. He knew this was going to be hard on both of them, but the distance and lack of time to talk were starting to take their tolls. Baekhyun had started calling less, and he seemed less lively each time Minseok talked to him. He dreaded having to tell Baekhyun about the tour extension. Minseok was honestly tempted to ask to go home on time, but he couldn’t leave the band hanging. He’d gotten close to the other band’s bass player though, and they’d even played a few of their songs together, so Minseok had thought about asking him to fill in for him if needed. He needed to run everything by Baekhyun first though.

 

      Minseok nervously waited for the video call to connect. Finally, the video showed Baekhyun propped against a few pillows on his bed. He must have been holding the laptop on his stomach, which Minseok wished he could see. Baekhyun smiled tiredly at him.

      “Hey, how are you?” Minseok asked. “You look tired.”

      “The exhaustion is back now too,” Baekhyun sighed. “Pretty sure I could take a nap just about anywhere.”

      “Then go to sleep early tonight. I won’t keep you long.”

      “It’s alright. I miss you.”

      “I miss you too, Baekhyun...But I need to tell you something.”

      “What? Is everything ok?”

      “Everything’s great! It’s just...Our tour got extended by another 2 weeks...”

      “Oh...I see...”

      “Do you want me to come home?”

      “No! This is your job! I wouldn’t pull you away from that.”

      “But still...”

      “It’s fine,” Baekhyun whispered. “This is your life, Minseok. You have to live it to the fullest.”

      “Are you going to be alright?”

      “I’ll be fine. It’s just 2 more weeks.”

 

      That was a lie, but Baekhyun was going to make it a reality. He’d been struggling a lot with his pregnancy, and he hadn’t mentioned it to Minseok, but he’d already gone on maternity leave since his doctor suggested more bedrest to help with the nausea and exhaustion. He was scared Minseok would feel obligated to drop everything to come home and take care of him. Minseok was doing so well, Baekhyun couldn’t be the reason he failed. He would deal with all of this on his own.

 

      Their conversation was short after that, Baekhyun not feeling much like talking. He’d been having a recurring thought gnawing away at him for the past month, and it was starting to sound like the best thing now. Minseok was part of the music world now, and Baekhyun and a baby didn’t fit into that. They would do nothing but hold Minseok back from touring and aiming even higher. It was time for him to let Minseok go. He’d clung to him for long enough. No matter how much it hurt, the next time Minseok and Baekhyun talked would be the last.

 

~*~

      To Baekhyun’s dismay, the fated phonecall came only a few days later. Minseok had called him after their performance that evening to talk. He’d carried on most of the conversation, telling Baekhyun about all the cute trinkets he found in Japan, as well as how they went to yakiniku for the first time the other night. Baekhyun was happy to hear how excited Minseok was, and it almost distracted him from what he was about to do. He had to remain focused though.

      “Minseok...” Baekhyun finally started. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately.”

      “About what?”

      “I want to break up.”

      “What!? Why?” Minseok gasped, feeling like he’d been punched in the gut. “Baekhyun if this is about me staying longer, I can come home-”

      “It has nothing to do with that. This is just what I want...Please respect my wishes.”

      “Baekhyun!”

 

      Before Minseok could argue, Baekhyun hung up the phone. Minseok gripped nervously at his choker, which he hardly ever took off, and tried to think of what to do. He called Baekhyun back several times, but as expected, his calls were ignored. Immediately after that, Minseok checked the flights back to Korea and didn’t even hesitate to book the soonest one he’d found. He would miss their next performance, but he didn’t care. Baekhyun was more important than anything, and he was going to figure out what had prompted him to break up so suddenly.

 

      Minseok ran out of his hotel room, going straight to his manager. Unsurprisingly, she was going over a few things with Jongdae and the other band’s leader. They all stared up at Minseok, noting how frazzled he looked.

      “I’m going back to Korea,” he said, no hesitation in his voice.

      “After your schedule, yes,” his manager answered. Minseok shook his head.

      “I bought the next ticket out of here. It’s overnight, so I need to go to the airport now.”

      “What on earth are you doing?” His manager snapped. “You have a concert to open tomorrow night!”

      “Hold on,” Jongdae urged, holding his hand up to calm his manager. “Minseok, what happened?”

      “Baekhyun broke up with me, and he won’t answer my calls. Something’s wrong and I can’t be all the way out here when he’s back in Korea alone!”

      “He what!?” Jongdae practically shrieked. “What the hell is he doing?”

      “I understand your concern, but relationship trouble doesn’t excuse you from your performance.”

      “He’s pregnant! What if something is wrong?” Minseok cried, wiping at his eyes. “I was supposed to be home with him by now! I need to go to him. If you want to fire me, fine! Just please...Let me go to him.”

      “What are you going to do about your performance?”

      “I can play for him,” a voice spoke up from behind Minseok. He turned to see the other band’s bassist as well as Chanyeol and Sehun in the doorway. They must have heard him shouting.

      “Thank you,” Minseok sobbed. Jongdae got up and hugged him close. Minseok never cried, so this had clearly shaken him.

      “We have someone to fill in for him. We can perform, so let him go,” Sehun urged. “This is clearly a family emergency.”

      “Baekhyun is family to all of us,” Chanyeol added. “We’ll stay here, but let Minseok go to him.”

      “Very well,” the manager sighed. “We’ll make an announcement that you had something come up, but I expect you to be back in time for the next performance.”

      “That’s fine. I just need to make sure he’s ok,” Minseok mumbled from within Jongdae’s arms. “Thank you for letting me go.”

      “I’ll have the driver standby to take you to the airport.”

 

      Minseok nodded and pulled away from Jongdae to go back to his room. Once he was inside, he pulled out a backpack, only packing his essentials and a change of clothes. He picked up the ultrasound photo, letting out a shaky breath and kissing it before carefully packing it as well. He was going to need all the moral support he could get. The rest of the band had followed him to his room and were watching him pack.

      “Did Baekhyun mention anything?” Jongdae asked.

      “No, if he had, I wouldn’t be so scared,” Minseok sighed. “I can’t even get through to him now.”

      “I have Junmyeon’s number. Wanna call him?” Sehun asked.

      “How did you get that?” Jongdae asked, mouth agape.

      “I figured it would be handy to have in case we needed something. He’s in Korea with Baekhyun after all.”

      “I’m going to call him now,” Minseok said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

 

      Sehun gave him the number and Minseok dialed it, already heading to the elevator. He tapped his foot as he waited for the line to connect, but finally, someone picked up.

      “Hello? This is Junmyeon.”

      “Hey, it’s Minseok.”

      “Minseok? What’s wrong?”

      “Have you been in contact with Baekhyun recently?”

      “Not as much. He went on maternity leave at work so I haven’t talked to him in a week or so.”

      “He just broke up with me...I’m heading back to Korea now, but I can’t get a hold of him.”

      “That seems really unlike him. He loves you to pieces...”

      “Can you help me get in contact with him? I have a plan, but I need you to invite Baekhyun out.”

      “Of course. Just tell me what to do.”

 

      Minseok told Junmyeon of his plan as he rode in the car. Once he reached the airport, he went through security, and waited for his overnight flight. Nothing could calm his nerves as the hours ticked away. When he got too anxious, he would pull out the ultrasound. That seemed to be the one thing that calmed him down. How could Baekhyun just want to end it all? Minseok wasn’t going to let him. It was time he asked Baekhyun the big question that had been on his mind for months. He wanted to be a family.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun begrudgingly dragged himself out of bed the following morning to meet Junmyeon at the café Minseok used to work at before his tour. Baekhyun couldn’t stomach coffee, but a treat sounded nice, and he’d do anything to distract himself. He’d been crying most of the evening after blocking Minseok’s calls. Junmyeon had uncanny timing to invite him out when he was at his most vulnerable.

 

      They met at the café and Junmyeon was quick to pull Baekhyun into a hug and ask how he was feeling. Truthfully, if Baekhyun hadn’t been crying so much, he would have felt fine, but now he had a headache and his eyes were clearly puffy. They sat at a table after ordering drinks and breakfast, and Baekhyun took a sip of his hot chocolate. He missed when Minseok would make it for him.

      “Is everything ok? You look terrible,” Junmyeon started after they’d eaten. Baekhyun sighed and nodded slowly.

      “I broke up with Minseok last night.”

      “Why? Baekhyun, you two love each other!”

      “I couldn’t do it anymore...I had to let him go.”

      “Why? Were you unhappy?”

      “No, but...He shouldn’t have to deal with me and a baby that’s not even his. He should be living his dreams and pursuing his music career. I don’t want to hold him back.”

      “What makes you think you were holding me back?” A third voice spoke up suddenly.

 

      Baekhyun turned around and spotted Minseok, wearing a cap to shield his face, sitting at the next table over. He almost thought it was an illusion at first, but Minseok walked over, sitting down in the empty seat beside him. Baekhyun turned back to Junmyeon, wide eyed and confused, and the latter smiled at him guiltily.

      “Sorry Baekhyun, but you two need to talk this out,” Junmyeon sighed. “I’m going to let you do that.”

 

      Minseok thanked Junmyeon as he got up from the table and left. After that, Minseok sighed, crossing his arms and looking at Baekhyun for an explanation. Baekhyun’s heart was beating almost out of his chest. Why was Minseok here now?

      “How did you get here?” Baekhyun asked.

      “I took a plane back as soon as I couldn’t reach you. I asked Junmyeon to set up this meeting. What’s going on Baekhyun? Did you really break up with me because you thought you were holding me back?”

      “Aren’t I? You’re supposed to be on tour right now.”

      “I am on tour, but you know what? You matter way more than that. You’re so worried about my future, Baekhyun, but all I want is to be with you.”

      “Why? I’m a fucking mess!” Baekhyun sobbed. “I’m about to have a baby and she’s going to be in my life forever! That’s going to change things! You think you’ll be able to tour like this if you commit to a relationship with me and a child?”

      “I don’t want to tour like this!” Minseok snapped. “This has been miserable and I’ve missed you so much. I don’t want to be away from you for so long...You or the baby.”

      “I don’t understand...What’s so good about me that you would give up your music dream?”

      “I’m not giving it up, Baekhyun. I’ll pursue music in a way that fits the lifestyle I want. And you want to know what’s so good about you? Everything! I love you so much, Baekhyun, more than you could ever comprehend. Please, don’t leave me. I’m begging you.”

      “I can’t ask you to commit to me... I can’t ask you to commit to her,” Baekhyun whispered, trying in vain to stop crying while rubbing his stomach. “You didn’t ask for a child when you first started dating me. I can’t burden you with this.”

      “I love you...I love her,” Minseok said gently, placing his hand on Baekhyun’s stomach. “You don’t need to ask me for anything. This is what I want, Baekhyun. I want to be a family. I know I’m not related to her by blood, but I want to be her father if you’ll let me.”

      “You what?”

      “I want to call her mine, Baekhyun. I want to be her dad, but I don’t want to overstep your boundaries. I know this is your child, and if you don’t want us to have that kind of relationship, that’s fine, but I love you and I need you in my life. And I love her too because she’s a part of you.”

      “You really...want to be a family? You’ll love her like a father?”

      “Yes, Baekhyun. I want that more than anything.”

      “I don’t deserve you,” Baekhyun sobbed, breaking down crying even harder. Minseok sighed and pulled Baekhyun into a hug, kissing the top of his head and rocking him.

      “You deserve me more than anyone, and I’m the one that gets to decide that.”

      “Will you stay with me?”

      “Always. Just don’t push me away anymore.”

      “I love you, Minseok.”

      “I love you too, Baekhyun.”

 

      Baekhyun cried into Minseok’s chest for some time, and the other held him close. Minseok had missed being able to hold Baekhyun like this so much. He never wanted to go on such a long tour again. He was way too attached to everything he’d left behind. Besides, if he was going to raise a baby now, there was no way he was going to leave Baekhyun alone for so long.

 

      Once Baekhyun had stopped crying, they headed to his car. Minseok had taken a taxi from the airport, so he didn’t really have much transportation. It was only then that Minseok noticed how round Baekhyun was as he put his seatbelt on. Minseok placed his palm on his stomach, rubbing it gently.

      “She’s gotten so big. I’ve missed her so much...I kept her picture with me at every performance.”

      “Her ultrasound? Really?”

      “I’d wanted to ask you about being a family for so long, but the tour ruined everything. She’s been helping me through all my performances. I can’t perform without it.”

      “I guess I’ll forgive her for making me so sick then.”

      “Are you ok? I was so panicked about us I didn’t even ask. Junmyeon said you were on maternity leave now.”

      “Yeah...I was starting to get a lot of back pain and the nausea was worrying my doctor cuz it came with dizziness, so he wanted me to be on bedrest more often.”

      “You should have told me...I would have come home to take care of you.”

      “I’m fine. Besides, you came home for me even without telling you.”

      “That’s true. Let’s go back to your place. My flight back is tomorrow morning, so I have all day with you.”

      “Really?”

      “Yeah. I got my performance covered too, so don’t worry.”

      “I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions and causing you so much stress...”

      “We needed to have this talk face to face. It’s fine, Baekhyun. Let’s not waste our time together feeling sorry.”

      “You’re right...”

 

      Baekhyun drove them back to his apartment, and as soon as they were inside, they headed for his bedroom. Minseok smiled when he saw the puppy plushy sitting on top of Baekhyun’s pillows. Minseok helped Baekhyun lay down and get comfortable, a task that was becoming increasingly harder each day, and he started massaging his legs. They’d swelled quite a bit since Minseok had last seen them.

      “No wonder you’re on bedrest. Are your legs feeling ok?”

      “I can’t reach my feet anymore,” Baekhyun sighed. “But they don’t hurt too much. Where did you learn to massage?”

      “I would watch tutorials in my hotel room when I missed you. I wanted to give you the complete dream treatment when I got back.”

      “I still can’t believe you want me...”

      “You better start believing then. That fact is never gonna change. Even when the munchkin arrives.” Baekhyun smiled softly and patted his stomach.

      “She’s missed being called that. I think she’s missed you just as much as I have.”

      “I’ll be home soon, for real this time,” Minseok sighed, scooting closer and laying down beside Baekhyun. He placed his hand on his baby bump. “Just wait a little longer.”

      “We will,” Baekhyun promised, snuggling closer. “But it’s gonna be hard now that I have you here.”

      “I’ll be back before you know it.”

      “The band is ok with your decision?”

      “They told me to come here for all of them, actually,” Minseok laughed. “They said you were family, and this was an emergency. They love you too, Baekhyun, and I think they’ll be happy to stay in Korea for a while. This has been a wonderful start and opportunity for us, but I can’t keep up with this. Do you know how many lollipops I went through because of stress? I probably have a cavity now.”

      “But I bet you taste good,” Baekhyun joked. Minseok pinched his cheek and rolled his eyes.

      “Brat. Though I guess you’re the only one who will ever get to know for sure.”

 

      Minseok leaned forward and connected their lips. Baekhyun sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Minseok’s shoulders. He definitely still kissed as wonderfully as he did before, and Baekhyun had been so deprived it was almost too much to handle. Thankfully he was laying down, otherwise his legs probably would have given out. Minseok finally pulled away with a smirk, rubbing their noses together.

      “Well? What do you think? Do I taste good?”

      “Better than ever.”

 

      Minseok laughed and snuggled Baekhyun closer. They spent the rest of the day just talking and resting in bed together. Despite how much Baekhyun had cried the night before, it felt like all of it was a thing of the distant pass. It was amazing how just being with Minseok made Baekhyun feel whole again. They were going to be a family now. Minseok had really wanted that after all. Baekhyun was so excited, he almost wanted to cry. He’d done more than enough of that in the past day though, so he’d settle for cuddling Minseok instead.

 

      When night finally drew closer, Baekhyun’s mood fell a bit more. He knew Minseok had to leave again the following morning, and he was trying to remain strong for him. It was just a couple more weeks, then Minseok would be home for good. He had to hold out that long, for Minseok’s sake.

 

      When Baekhyun was seemingly asleep, Minseok sat up, rubbing Baekhyun’s stomach once more. He let out a shaky breathe, feeling his eyes water slightly. This was going to be his baby girl.

      “Hey munchkin,” he whispered. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around. I really upset you and your daddy, huh? I hope you’ll forgive me...I told your daddy that I want to be your other dad. I hope that’s ok. I’ve seen you grow all this time. I’m really proud of you and your daddy, and I hope you can accept me and be proud of me too. I love you so much.”

 

      He leaned forward and kissed Baekhyun’s stomach, then laid back down, nuzzling into Baekhyun’s chest. He fell asleep shortly after that, not feeling Baekhyun tremble or pull him closer. Baekhyun sniffled and kissed the top of his head. He couldn’t believe Minseok was real. He was the greatest thing that had ever happened in Baekhyun’s life, and he continued to prove that every day. Now that Baekhyun knew how Minseok really felt, he would never try to push him away again. He loved him way too much.

      “She’d be a fool not to love you,” Baekhyun whispered. “She’s bound to love you just as much as her daddy does.”

 

~*~

      Minseok returned to Japan the following morning, and it was hard for Baekhyun to let go of him once more. He had to remain strong though. He knew for certain now that Minseok would be coming back to him, so he could handle their last couple weeks apart. Minseok made sure to call him every day as well, even if just to talk for a couple of minutes. The distance between them didn’t seem so great anymore.

 

      Finally, the day arrived for the band to return home. Junmyeon had dropped Baekhyun off at the airport since he wasn’t feeling well enough to drive. From what Minseok had said, Sehun’s van was parked at the airport and it could hold all of them as well as their instruments, so Baekhyun still had a ride at least. He sat at their gate waiting for them for what felt like an eternity. It was probably because he was getting so round, any one position was uncomfortable after a while.

 

      Baekhyun saw the screen display that the plane had landed, and he got to his feet, waiting for Minseok and the others to appear through the gate. Finally, Baekhyun spotted Minseok and Jongdae walking side by side, Sehun and Chanyeol towering behind them. Minseok’s eyes met Baekhyun’s, and it only took a few more seconds before Minseok broke into a sprint, clobbering Baekhyun in a hug and kissing him. Baekhyun heard Jongdae playfully whistle, but he didn’t care. Nothing was going to interrupt his reunion with Minseok. When they finally parted, Minseok kept his hands firmly on the sides of Baekhyun’s stomach.

      “She’s gotten even bigger,” he marveled.

      “You wanna carry her for a while? Cuz I’m tired,” Baekhyun whined. Minseok laughed and hugged him closer, and by then the others had joined him.

      “You look like you’re ready to pop!” Jongdae gasped.

      “Almost. Just a little over a month left. You ready to become an uncle?”

      “I think between all the band members we can manage,” Chanyeol started, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun. “We really missed you.”

      “I missed you guys too.”

      “Lucky for you, despite our tour's success, we're going to be home working on a full album for some time,” Jongdae stated.

      “I think I'll like that a lot,” Baekhyun agreed.

 

      Minseok backed away so the others could give Baekhyun hugs. To his surprise, even Sehun hugged Baekhyun. He really was the only one that could get away with it. Once they'd finished greeting each other, they started walking to Sehun's van. They had some time off to get settled into Korea again, so they were already talking about plans. Once they had their instruments in Sehun's car, they decided to grab some food at a restaurant. Baekhyun was basically glued to Minseok's side, and Minseok could hardly keep his hand off of Baekhyun's shoulder or waist. As they were eating, Sehun was the one that finally brought up the topic that needed to be discussed.

      “So when are you two moving in together?” He asked Minseok.

      “Actually, we never...really...talked about it,” Minseok muttered looking between Jongdae and Baekhyun. “Do you have any thoughts, Baekhyun?”

      “I'd love for you to move in if that's what you want, but what about your current apartment? Jongdae can you afford for him to leave?”

      “Jongdae can just have Chanyeol move in,” Sehun answered simply. Chanyeol almost choked on his soda.

      “Isn't that too soon?” He gasped. Sehun raised an eyebrow.

      “Dunno, that's up to you two.”

      “Um...I would love the rent help,” Jongdae said shyly. “And the roommate boyfriend.”

      “I would love to move in and get out of my tiny apartment,” Chanyeol muttered just as shyly.

      “Alright, so Minseok and Baekhyun move in together, and these lovebirds are together. Glad we got that covered,” Sehun stated. “And being the kind friend that I am, I'll help you assholes move all your stupidly heavy furniture in my van.”

      “I can just feel the love radiating off of you,” Minseok said grimly.

 

      Baekhyun laughed, but leaned closer to Minseok all the same. It felt so amazing to have them all back home, and now Minseok was planning to move in with him. Baekhyun never would have imagined having this many people by his side in the past, but now he knew he was blessed. Baekhyun would never push any of them away again.

 

~*~

      The move into Baekhyun's apartment really wasn't too painful. It took quite a bit longer to get all of Chanyeol's things into Jongdae's apartment as well as get his notice of leave in. Baekhyun wasn't allowed to really help with anything since he was so far along, but he provided moral support and snacks for everyone else. Finally, by the end of March, they were all moved into their new apartments.

 

      Baekhyun's bed had always been a tight fit since it was meant for one person, so for Minseok's birthday, they decided to split the cost of a new bed that was big enough for the both of them. Minseok hadn't wanted a big celebration, so they decided to keep it just between the two of them. They'd already slept on the new bed, and to Baekhyun's extreme desire made love on it, but he still wanted to do something nice on the actual day.

 

      Baekhyun ended up ordering food, too tired to make a big meal and Minseok was getting a bit wary of Baekhyun doing too much in the kitchen. He was also starting to get contractions as he got into his final month of pregnancy, so Minseok didn't want him moving around too much. He was probably being over-protective, but the last thing he wanted was for Baekhyun to go into an early labor.

 

      Once they had dinner, they split a tiny little cake that Baekhyun had bought. After that, it was pretty much a night of cuddles. At one point, Minseok suggested they take a bath together when Baekhyun's back was hurting. He wasn't sure they'd fit, but Minseok insisted they do it. That was how Baekhyun found himself reclined in his bathtub across from Minseok, his feet resting lightly on Minseok's shoulders. They just barely fit, but Minseok had insisted Baekhyun make himself comfortable and he would enjoy it no matter what. It was a little embarrassing for Baekhyun, but if this was what Minseok wanted to do for his birthday, he would do it. Minseok ran his hand up and down Baekhyun's calf, kissing his ankle every now and then.

      “You still seem swollen. You getting around ok?” Minseok asked.

      “I'm getting by. If I can't walk, you can honestly roll me at this point.”

      “I'd rather just keep you in bed,” Minseok said with a smirk. Baekhyun flushed and playfully kicked Minseok's head lightly.

      “You have no shame!”

      “At least I'm honest about it! I love you,” Minseok pouted.

      “I love you too,” Baekhyun sighed. “That's why I can't say no to you.”

      “You better start learning to say no or munchkin will take complete advantage of you.”

      “I guess that's why you're here. To look after both of us.”

      “I look forward to it.”

 

      Minseok rested his head against Baekhyun's leg. Once he noticed his fingers were starting to get wrinkled he carefully got out of the tub then helped Baekhyun out. It was definitely getting harder for him to get up and down on his own, and Minseok would be damned if he didn't help him out of a slippery tub. Once they were dressed, they laid down together in bed, Minseok rubbing Baekhyun's stomach as always.

      “Sorry I wasn't more upbeat and exciting for your birthday,” Baekhyun sighed. “I wanted to do more but little one has me so tired.”

      “Babe, you don't need to do anything,” Minseok whispered. “You can lay here and it will be the best birthday ever. I don't need anything exciting. Besides, I think things are going to get pretty hectic once she comes around, so we should enjoy this while we can.”

      “I haven't thought of what to name her. Do you have any ideas?”

      “Hm? You want me to choose?”

      “Well, you could give me suggestions. She’s your baby too, Minseok. You can name her if you want. But we _aren't_ going to name her munchkin.”

      “Papa's no fun, huh?” Minseok pouted, patting Baekhyun's stomach. Then he sighed, rubbing it in thought for a while. “Hana?”

      “Way too generic.”

      “Are you sure you want me to name her?”

      “Well, if you try!” Baekhyun teased.

      “Mina? Minji?”

      “Minji is cute! Better than munchkin.”

      “She's still gonna be my little munchkin though~”

      “Only until she tells you not to call her that.”

      “She likes it! She kicks when I call her that!”

      “Does she like it or hate it then?” Baekhyun groaned.

      “Guess we'll find out. Are you really sure it's ok for me to name her? That's a pretty big decision...”

      “I like what you chose, and besides, it's your birthday. It's my birthday gift to you besides the new bed.”

      “That's a pretty big birthday gift. I dunno if I can handle it.”

      “I can't give you much else, but I can give you a family.”

      “There's no greater gift you could ever give me.”

 

      Minseok leaned forward and kissed Baekhyun. He rubbed his stomach, whispering hello to Minji, then pressing a few kisses to his stomach. Baekhyun pulled him into his arms, and they fell asleep cuddled together. Baekhyun's stomach was mostly on top of Minseok since he was so close, but he wouldn't have it any other way. This was definitely the best gift Baekhyun could ever give him, and Minseok was finally home to enjoy it. He knew it was going to be hard with a baby, but he was really excited all the same. He couldn't wait to be a daddy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long overdue update and I'm so sorry it took so long T~T  Long story short, real life is kinda a bit stressful and I was dealing with work changes (my schedule changed again and I hate it) and filling out job applications (which is bittersweet cuz I love my job for the most part but it's just not enough anymore) and to deal with that stress I was avoiding other responsibilities (aka this story) and playing with my new sewing machine whenever I could OTL  Buuuuuuut got through the job applications so now I'm in wait and continue living life mode.  This story is completely written (12 chapters) and I'm gonna get back to weekly updates, so yeah ;; Thank you guys for waiting and being patient.  This was a pretty important chapter so I hope it was worth the wait!  I'll let it speak for itself though lol!
> 
> And that's all for now! I'll be better about updating next week OTL Love you guys and hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

      As Baekhyun entered his final month of pregnancy, Minseok was basically attached to him at the hip. They were working on writing new songs for an upcoming album, their mini album having just released and selling pretty well. Minseok wasn’t used to not having to go to the café for shifts, but he liked not having to leave Baekhyun for long periods of time. The band had basically all agreed it was best if Baekhyun went with Minseok to their band meetings. They kept their guitar and bass amps turned down, and Sehun played his electric drums so he could keep the volume low. They were writing, so most of the time they’d only play a small part before breaking into a discussion about something.

 

      It was April now, and Baekhyun was thankful he didn’t have to bundle up as much, feeling miserably round as it was. It still got a bit chilly sometimes during the evening though, so Minseok usually brought a blanket for Baekhyun to curl up in as he sat on a chair in their practice room. His contractions and general discomfort had gotten worse too, and Baekhyun would have to get up and walk around every now and then in an attempt to calm them. He’d had one false alarm already, and he and Minseok spent the entire night in the hospital only to go home later. He felt really bad about dragging them both there for nothing, but Minseok had told him that was a natural reaction to have for contractions. Since then, Minseok had gotten just a bit more wary as well, always watching Baekhyun and trying to gauge his expression.

 

      One night during one of the band’s meetings, Baekhyun found he could hardly sit still. His contractions were about average, but unlike usual, they weren’t going away when he walked around. He sighed, trying to adjust himself in the chair. Minseok was standing nearby, and Baekhyun took comfort in holding onto the back of his shirt while Minseok played. Whenever they’d stop, Minseok would wrap his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder or brush through his hair. It was definitely comforting, but Baekhyun was starting to worry as the contractions grew stronger.

 

      After one particularly painful one, Baekhyun groaned and leaned his head on Minseok’s back, tugging on his shirt nervously. They hadn’t been playing thankfully, so Minseok immediately turned to check on Baekhyun.

      “You ok?” He asked gently. Baekhyun took a deep breath.

      “It’s starting to hurt,” Baekhyun mumbled. Minseok frowned and pulled his bass off.

      “I’m going to take Baekhyun for a leg stretch,” he told the rest of the band.

 

      They nodded and Minseok carefully helped Baekhyun to his feet. They stepped outside the room, walking slowly. Minseok really just wanted to see if walking around would help ease the pain at all or make the contractions lessen. Baekhyun clung to him each time a new one came, and Minseok kept an eye on his phone, timing them. At one point, the contraction was so bad Baekhyun had to hug Minseok and hide his face against his chest to brace himself. He let out a shaky breath, looking up at Minseok with slightly teary eyes.

      “I think it’s time,” he whispered. “This hurts more than last time...Oh God Minseok, I think she’s coming.”

      “Alright. It’s gonna be ok. We’re all right here with you. We’ll get in Sehun’s van and drive to the hospital, alright? Then the doctors will make it all go away. Then we’ll get to say hi to her. You’re looking forward to that, right?”

      “Yeah, but I don’t want to do everything before that,” Baekhyun whined. Minseok smiled and kissed his forehead.

      “I’ll be right beside you through it all. You’ll be just fine, don’t worry.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded and leaned on Minseok as they headed back to the band room. As soon as Minseok opened the door, he found the others already packed up and looking at him expectantly.

      “Baby time, right?” Jongdae asked. Minseok nodded, hugging Baekhyun closer.

      “Baby time.”

 

      Immediately, Jongdae was fussing at Sehun to get his van ready. Sehun was going to drive it up to the curb so Baekhyun had less walking to do. Jongdae was on the other side of Baekhyun, helping to support him, and Chanyeol followed behind the group, locking up the practice room and turning out lights as needed. Once they got outside and were waiting for Sehun’s van, Baekhyun whined, pressing his head into Minseok’s chest. His legs shook as a particularly strong contraction hit him, and he felt a trickling between his legs.

      “My water just broke,” he whispered frantically. Sehun drove up right at that moment, and Jongdae pulled the door open.

      “Do you have towels in your car?”

      “Yeah I always keep them around for transporting instruments, why?”

      “Baekhyun’s water broke and we’re gonna need one.”

 

      Sehun’s eyes widened, and he directed Jongdae to the towels. Once Jongdae had set some down on the middle seat, he slid to the other side so he could help Baekhyun get in the car. Once Baekhyun was in, Minseok was on his other side, buckling him in and holding his hand. Chanyeol got in the front seat and looked up directions to the hospital so Sehun didn’t have to panic while driving. After that, they were finally off.

 

      Baekhyun held both Minseok’s and Jongdae’s hands tightly, closing his eyes and trying to focus on breathing. He and Minseok had watched a few videos about breathing techniques, but honestly Baekhyun didn’t know how much it would actually help him at this point. He was just trying to remember to breathe period. He was glad Minseok and Jongdae were at his side, whispering comforting words to him. Even Chanyeol and Sehun would turn and give him compliments when they could. Baekhyun was happy to be with a family like them.

 

      When they got to the hospital, Sehun dropped Minseok and Baekhyun off so they could go inside. The others would go find a place to park, then wait until they were able to see Baekhyun and the baby. It would be a while but they all had insisted on waiting. Once Minseok and Baekhyun were inside, Baekhyun was whisked away to a room. His C-section had been scheduled for only a few days later, so at least the doctors were expecting him. Minseok changed into the appropriate hospital gown, then sat beside Baekhyun, holding his hand as the epidural took effect and the doctors began.

 

      There was a cloth shielding both of them from seeing the operation, so Minseok was mostly keeping Baekhyun’s attention occupied. All things considered, this was much shorter than natural birth with a woman would have been, but Baekhyun still found time was dragging. The epidural at least helped with the pain, but Baekhyun didn’t like still being able to feel the doctors jostling him about. He just wanted this all to be over so he could see his baby girl.

 

      Finally, crying sounded off in the room, and Minseok and Baekhyun both watched in awe as a doctor whisked the baby off to be cleaned while the rest worked on Baekhyun. Time seemed to move even more agonizingly slow for Baekhyun at that point, and he tried in vain to peer over the doctor’s shoulder to look at his girl. She was eventually taken by the doctor to be weighed and given a checkup, and Baekhyun was moved to his permanent room, where Minseok changed out of his hospital garments. After what felt like an eternity to Baekhyun, the doctor finally brought Minji to him and Minseok. He carefully set her down on Baekhyun’s chest, and Baekhyun couldn’t hold back the tears. She had round cheeks and tiny little hands, and a surprising amount of fuzz on her head for a baby. Minseok wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder, leaning closer so he could see.

      “She’s beautiful, Baekhyun.”

      “She almost looks like you a little bit, don’t you think?”

 

      Minseok hummed, looking a bit closer. Obviously there wouldn’t be a striking resemblance, but he could see a little resemblance between their noses. She was definitely Baekhyun’s child though, looking much more like him. Minseok had a feeling Baekhyun wasn’t saying this because he seriously saw a resemblance between the two. He was saying this because he wanted Minseok to know and _see_ that she was his baby just as much as she was Baekhyun’s. He smiled and kissed Baekhyun’s cheek.

      “You’re right. She kinda does.”

 

      Baekhyun stared at Minji for some time, just taking in every part of her. Now that she was in his arms, time seemed to have stopped completely. Minseok kept his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder the entire time, his gaze shifting from Baekhyun to Minji constantly. This whole moment felt surreal to him. He’d been playfully talking to Baekhyun’s belly for months, and now he finally got to meet the little munchkin.

 

      Minseok heard his phone chime and he dug it out of his pocket, realizing he hadn’t told the others how Baekhyun was or what room they’d been moved to. Minji started fussing, so Baekhyun was trying to comfort her. Minseok quickly told them the room number, but that they weren’t ready yet, and turned his attention back to Baekhyun. He walked over, cupping Minji’s head.

      “First task as a parent and I’m already failing,” Baekhyun muttered anxiously.

      “The doctor talked to you about breastfeeding before, right? She’s probably hungry. It was quite a trip to get out, huh?”

 

      The last sentence was directed at Minji and said in a cute tone. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile. Minseok had already taken on the role of an affectionate father. Minseok helped Baekhyun adjust her so she could feed, and they sat in silence. Baekhyun wasn’t used to being so quiet, but he was also utterly exhausted and frazzled, and his brain couldn’t seem to put words together into sentences. Thankfully, Minseok didn’t seem eager to have a long conversation.

 

      Once Minji had finished feeding, Minseok pulled out his phone to check the time. He sighed as he read through a few frantic texts from Jongdae.

      “I think the others really want to know how you and the baby are doing. We should probably let them in, huh?”

      “Not yet,” Baekhyun argued. “You haven’t held her yet. I want you to be the first person to hold her besides me.”

      “Alright...”

 

      Minseok cautiously held his arms out so Baekhyun could place Minji in them. Baekhyun honestly was getting tired and sore from holding her. The anesthesia was slowly starting to wear off after all. He watched as Minseok held her to his chest, carefully supporting her head. Minseok sniffled, gulping back a sudden wave of emotion.

      “Hey my little munchkin,” he whispered. “I finally get to meet you. I’m gonna be your daddy. You have to take care of me, alright? Papa too. We’re both new to this, but I promise we’ll love you forever and ever, ok?”

 

      Minseok let out a shaky breath, rocking her gently. Baekhyun couldn’t stop smiling as he watched the two. Minji wasn’t really all that active or conscious, but she fell asleep in Minseok’s arms pretty quickly. Finally, Baekhyun reached for Minseok’s pocket, grabbing his phone and texting Jongdae to come into the room. A short while later, there was a gentle knock on the door before it opened slowly to reveal the rest of the band.

      “You survive?” Jongdae asked as soon as he met Baekhyun’s gaze.

      “Somehow.”

      “And the baby?”

 

      Baekhyun nodded at Minseok, who walked over to Jongdae with Minji still in his arms. Jongdae gasped, and Chanyeol cupped his mouth. Even Sehun had a warm smile on his usually stoic face.

      “She’s beautiful, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol gasped, subtly wiping tears from his eyes.

      “Can I hold her?” Jongdae asked.

      “Only if you’re careful,” Sehun answered defensively for Minseok, earning a quiet laugh from the latter. Jongdae pouted and huffed.

      “Of course I’ll be careful!”

 

      Minseok carefully passed Minji over to Jongdae, then took a few steps back so he could be beside Baekhyun. Almost immediately, Baekhyun reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers. They watched the other band members take turns holding her and gushing about her. As soon as Jongdae noticed Baekhyun yawn though, he decided it was time for them to go. Baekhyun needed his rest in order to recover after all.

 

      They handed Minji back to Minseok, who then carefully laid her in the small baby cradle provided. Jongdae carefully hugged Baekhyun and wished him a swift recovery, and Chanyeol and Sehun followed suit. Once the rest of the band had left, Minseok pulled out the folding bed he would be sleeping on, and he turned the lights off in the room. Baekhyun tiredly reached for Minseok with both hands. Minseok grabbed them in his own, sitting on the edge of the bed. He leaned forward and kissed Baekhyun’s forehead, then his lips.

      “I’m really proud of you,” Minseok whispered.

      “I’m proud of you too,” Baekhyun replied. “I wouldn’t be here surrounded by such good people if it weren’t for you. I wouldn’t be here with a family without you.”

      “I dunno, you might regret making me her dad. I don’t know the first thing about parenting.”

      “I don’t either, so we’ll figure it out together. I could never regret you.”

      “I’m glad,” Minseok said, smiling and kissing Baekhyun’s lips once more.

      “Will you regret me? I’m still an emotional train wreck after all. That's probably never going to change.”

      “You’re my emotional train wreck,” Minseok laughed. He kissed Baekhyun’s lips as he pouted. “I’ll never regret any of this. You’re both my family now. We’ll support each other through our rough spots.”

      “Good answer~”

 

      Minseok leaned forward, exchanging a few more kisses with Baekhyun. He pulled away when he felt Baekhyun yawn against his lips.

      “Sorry,” Baekhyun mumbled shyly.

      “You're allowed to be tired, Baekhyun. You just gave birth. I've been so excited about Minji I haven't even asked how you're feeling.”

      “I'm tired...I feel so excited but so, so tired.”

      “That's understandable. How about your body? Does it hurt?”

      “I'm a little sore, but I think the drugs are still working pretty well to hide the pain.”

      “That's good, I guess,” Minseok sighed, looking down at where Baekhyun's incision was. “Let me know if it starts to hurt. I'll go get the doctor.”

      “I will. I think I want to sleep for now though.”

      “I'll let you sleep then.”

      “Will you hold my hand til I fall asleep?” Baekhyun asked timidly. Minseok smiled and kissed his nose.

      “I'll do that and more.”

 

      Minseok readjusted himself so Baekhyun had a bit more room to spread his legs and relax. He held Baekhyun's hand in both of his, and quietly started singing to lull Baekhyun to sleep. He sang simple lullabies as well as some of their songs that he knew Baekhyun loved. It only took 15 minutes before Baekhyun was fast asleep, leaving Minseok to admire him silently. Minseok lifted Baekhyun's hand, kissing each of his knuckles before setting it down gently. After that, he stood up, leaning over Baekhyun to kiss his forehead one last time.

      “I love you so much,” he whispered. “You really are the most amazing person I've ever met, and I'm so proud to be in your life.”

 

      Minseok turned and his eyes immediately went to Minji, still fast asleep in her small cradle. He gently poked her fingers, amazed at how small they were. After, he kissed 2 of his fingers and lightly pressed them to her forehead, not wanting to get up in her face. She let out a small, sleepy sigh, and Minseok couldn't hide his smile.

      “And I love you too, my little baby girl. I can't wait to be a part of your life as well. Sleep well, munchkin.”

 

      Minseok carefully got onto his bed, not wanting to make a lot of noise. The adrenaline was starting to wear off finally, and as anxious as he was to look after both Minji and Baekhyun, he knew he needed to get some sleep himself. He took one last glance at both Minji and Baekhyun before closing his eyes. Finally, the whole family was together.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun spent the next few days at the hospital with Minji. Minseok was in and out, going back to their apartment to set up a few baby products they'd ordered online. They needed to have at least the crib set up by the time Baekhyun and Minji came home. Between Minseok and the rest of the band, Baekhyun wasn't really ever left unattended, unless he was sleeping, which he did a fair amount of. The operation had left him exhausted, and once the pain set in, sleeping was his favorite thing to do to pass the time. He'd been given medicine that was safe to take while breast feeding, and that was another miracle. Baekhyun hadn't ever had a major operation before, so he hadn't anticipated the pain.

 

      The doctor encouraged him to take small walks though, and Baekhyun tried his best. Sometimes it would just be walking around the room with Minseok, or walking to the bathroom. It was pretty painful for Baekhyun to get up, so lounging in bed was best. Minseok was also helping him with lifting the baby. Baekhyun had been given the clear that he could lift her, but nothing heavier than her. Minseok usually picked her up and handed her to Baekhyun when she was fussing for food though. Minseok didn't want Baekhyun to push himself too much initially.

 

      Finally, Baekhyun and Minji were allowed to go home. Minseok drove Baekhyun's car to the hospital, having installed the baby seat in the back. He helped Baekhyun into the car after securing Minji in her rear facing seat. Baekhyun leaned his chair back, trying to keep his incision from unnecessary pressure. Minseok drove carefully as well, anxious about driving both Baekhyun and the baby home.

  
      Once they were back at Baekhyun's apartment, Baekhyun immediately curled up in bed. He was exhausted from just the walk from the car to his apartment. He hoped in the coming weeks he would start to get his energy back. He didn't want to be so high maintenance, but he'd gotten the lecture from both Minseok and the doctor, and even Jongdae to some extent, to take it easy, so a nap sounded best. Minseok took care of Minji for a majority of the afternoon, only coming to Baekhyun when she needed to be fed or when Baekhyun needed to be fed. Baekhyun felt bad for leaning so heavily on Minseok, but Minseok seemed happy to spend time with Minji. She seemed calm with him too, which set Baekhyun at ease.

 

      Baekhyun wasn't used to being suddenly woken up at any hour of the night to a baby fussing either. Baekhyun groaned as Minji started fussing, and he tried to gather his resolve to push himself up. He felt the bed lift beside him and heard Minseok call out to Minji.

      “Oh, my baby girl, you've got so many things to say tonight, don't you?” He sighed. Baekhyun watched Minseok walk to her crib and lift her out of it, rocking her and trying to calm her. “You aren't gonna let papa or daddy have a night off huh? Can't you at least let papa sleep? You beat him up for 9 months and he has a booboo from delivering you. He needs to sleep, baby.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled, trying not to laugh since it hurt. Minseok really was too good for him. He was already so attached to Minji, it made Baekhyun emotional. He wanted to do more for Minji, but he was so happy watching Minseok take care of her, and he needed to take advantage of any rest he could get. At one point, he heard Minseok laugh.

      “Baby, I don't work that way. You need papa for that.”

 

      The bed dipped and Baekhyun tiredly glanced over at Minseok and Minji. Minseok gently brushed through his hair.

      “She's hungry. She's trying to breastfeed from me.”

      “Your dad's nipples are mine,” Baekhyun joked, taking Minji in his arms. Minseok flicked his head in response.

      “Keep it clean in front of the baby! She's hardly a week old!”

      “She won't understand,” Baekhyun whined. “Let me be a little naughty!”

      “Feed the baby first,” Minseok sighed, but he couldn't hide his smile.

 

      Baekhyun fed Minji, and Minseok snuggled up next to him, brushing through his hair and humming. Minji nodded off to sleep halfway through feeding, and Minseok carefully tucked her back into her crib. He snuggled up to Baekhyun after that, carefully hugging him close. He kissed Baekhyun's cheek, then connected their lips. He cupped Baekhyun's cheek when he pulled away, laying close enough for their noses to touch.

      “Feeling a bit better?” Minseok asked.

      “Yeah, sorry I got inappropriate around the baby,” Baekhyun mumbled.

      “Oh please, I was joking. But now that she's asleep, my nipples are yours, huh?”

      “Yeah, and I don't share them.”

      “Well, you better recover soon so they can see some action.”

      “Shut up!” Baekhyun whined.

      “Alright, alright! But I do want you to get better. How are you feeling?”

      “I'm ok. What about you? Aren't you tired?”

      “I can sleep tomorrow afternoon and whenever she sleeps. Don't worry.”

      “You're really alright with doing so much for us? I'm sorry I'm not doing more to help with her.”

      “Baekhyun, you have a healing wound. I'm not going to let you push yourself, and Minji is honestly not that hard to be around. She's my daughter, Baekhyun. I kinda need to like her.”

      “I just don't want you to push yourself either.”

      “I won't, I promise,” Minseok whispered, kissing Baekhyun's lips. “For now, let's sleep while we can though. Are you in pain?”

      “No, I'm alright. Thank you, Minseok...For being by my side...and being by Minji's side as well.”

      “Of course. It's an honor.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and kissed Minseok on the nose and lips one more time. Minseok was the first one to fall asleep that night, and Baekhyun couldn't stop staring. Minseok was so beautiful when he slept, but Baekhyun could tell he was tired too. He sighed, running his hand along Minseok's cheek.

      “I really would be lost without you.”

 

~*~

      The next big hurdle for Baekhyun was taking a shower. He still wasn't really allowed to bend over much, so Minseok had already agreed to shower with him. They'd taken baths together before, but Baekhyun was still used to cleaning himself. Minseok would have to help him clean his body, and Baekhyun was feeling really self conscious about it.

 

      They'd waited until Minji was asleep, and Minseok set up the baby monitor on the bathroom counter. After that, he undressed, and Baekhyun nervously took his shirt off in front of him. He glanced in the mirror, noting all the stretch marks and extra leftover pudge. He had some dressing on his incision that would need to come off as well. Minseok took a step closer to Baekhyun, resting his hands on his hips. His thumbs traced along some of Baekhyun's stretch marks and he smiled.

      “You're still beautiful as always.”

      “You haven't even seen my incision,” Baekhyun pouted.

      “I saw it at the hospital one of the times they were checking up on you. And you're still beautiful.”

      “It's weird hearing that from you of all people. You're probably the prettiest human I've ever seen...”

      “I could say the same about you,” Minseok said before kissing his lips. “But you're starting to stink so you need a shower.”

      “So mean,” Baekhyun whined.

 

      Minseok laughed and helped Baekhyun get his pants and underwear off. Minseok's lighthearted attitude did set Baekhyun at ease though. He always seemed to know when Baekhyun was feeling insecure. After the pregnancy, Baekhyun hadn't stared much at his body, but he honestly hadn't wanted to. Minseok wasn't shying away from holding or touching him though. Baekhyun found himself craving intimacy more than ever, and he wasn't well enough for more than simple touches or hugs, and he was so grateful that Minseok gave him as much as he could handle.

 

      Baekhyun gently took off the dressing for his incision, then they stepped into the shower together. Minseok started the water and carefully rinsed Baekhyun's incision. Baekhyun lightly clung to Minseok as it stung a bit, but thankfully it was over soon. After that, Baekhyun and Minseok both washed their hair, and Minseok helped Baekhyun wash his body. It was amazing to Baekhyun how he still got nervous interacting with Minseok while naked, despite how many times they'd been naked around each other. Maybe it was just some residual panic from being beside a naked Minseok. That was a sight Baekhyun would probably never get tired of.

      “You're getting a boner,” Minseok said flatly. Baekhyun gasped and quickly glanced down, causing Minseok to laugh.

      “No, I'm not!!!”

      “Yeah, but I could tell you were thinking lewd thoughts. You had eye boners.”

      “I don't know why cuz you're a dork of highest proportion.”

      “But I'm a sexy dork.”

      “Touche.”

 

      Minseok kissed Baekhyun a few times, then stopped the water before either of them could get wrinkled. He redressed Baekhyun's incision and helped him into his clothes. Minji was still sleeping, so they ended up curling up together on the couch. Baekhyun was laying in between Minseok's legs, resting against his chest, and Minseok had gently wrapped his arms around his shoulders, snuggling him close. Baekhyun felt so relaxed and comfortable, and he wished he could just wrap himself completely around Minseok, but he was still way too sore for that.

      “I can't wait til we can have sex again,” Baekhyun sighed.

      “And so the thirst resurfaces,” Minseok joked, gently kissing Baekhyun's head.

      “Can you blame me? I miss having sex.”

      “As soon as your doctor says it's ok, we'll have Jongdae watch the baby and have some fun, sound good?”

      “You're already trying to bum her off...”

      “Baekhyun, she sleeps in our room. Think of the logistics. We can pick her up after. But you don't get to deny me either~ I'm being very patient right now.”

      “You thirsty too?”

      “Always~”

      “Sorry for making you wait then.”

      “It's worth the wait. And holding you like this is nice too.”

      “Yeah, I agree.”

 

      Baekhyun looked up at Minseok, kissing his jaw and eventually his lips when Minseok turned to kiss him. Baekhyun sighed, closing his eyes as Minseok took the lead. He was still the best kisser Baekhyun had had the pleasure of interacting with. When Minseok finally broke away, Baekhyun couldn't wipe the smile off his face. This was definitely the best way to spend the baby's nap time. He still couldn't believe he had his own family and such a loving person by his side, but Baekhyun had learned to stop questioning it. Minseok was in his life to stay, and Baekhyun was going to treasure every second of it.

      “Yeah...This is nice.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ;; I took a month to update ;; I'm so sorry OTL So I got a job but it has been really taxing to get ready for it so most of my free time has been devoted to that and I seriously didn't even realize so much time had passed T~T This story is done (12 chapters) and proofread, so I will post everything, I swear, but real life was a bitch this month OTL But hey! Baekhyun had his baby, right? Cue cute soft family moments ;; Hopefully it'll make up for my lack of updates right? 
> 
> I'm not gonna promise a speedy update cuz I clearly fail at that, but I will finish this story :* Take care dears and I'll talk to you again soon! Love you!


	11. Chapter 11

      To Minseok’s relief, Minji formed an almost immediate attachment to him. She was of course in love with Baekhyun too, but Minseok had been nervous about getting to know her. She was a pretty calm baby and on the clingier side, whining when she wanted to be held, which was very often. Minseok and Baekhyun were happy to oblige her though. As Baekhyun recovered more, he was able to hold her for more than just feeding her without it hurting too badly, so he was making up for initial lost time.

 

      Much to Minseok’s amusement, Baekhyun refused to give his plushy to the baby, so Minseok had gone out to buy her a new one. It was probably for the best since he could make sure the plush was safe for younger children. He was quickly learning there was a lot to consider when buying baby products, especially choking hazards. He ended up finding her as soft kitty plush with sewn eyes. Her fingers were starting to get better at gripping, so it was precious to watch her hold it and snuggle it as she slept. Baekhyun had already dubbed Minseok the father of the year.

 

      Minseok had also taken some time off of his music to help care for Baekhyun and the baby, but now that Baekhyun was doing better, he decided it was time to slowly get back into the swing of things. Thankfully, their album was selling fairly well, and he’d gotten some money from that to tide him over during ‘baby time,’ but he definitely wanted to get back to work. He didn’t dare leave Baekhyun alone for too long, so most of the time, he met with the band and sometimes their manager for quick business meetings or discussions for their next album. The rest of the band had been working on a few songs already, so Minseok had a lot to catch up on.

 

      He made sure to communicate to his manager that he would have to do this around caring for the baby still. Thankfully, he could record parts in the evening or basically any time as long as he set it up in advance. This way, he could always plan around Baekhyun’s schedule so someone would be home with the baby. Baekhyun was actually planning to go back to work soon, since he could do a lot of it from home, reclined in a comfortable position and watching the baby. He was able to move around more comfortably as well, so if he needed to go into the office, it wasn’t a problem.

 

      Junmyeon and the band often visited their apartment to check in on him as well as snuggle Minji. Minseok was convinced that between her two dads and the other 4 uncles, she was going to become spoiled, but he couldn’t help but smile all the same. She had quite the family supporting her already. Even Baekhyun’s coworkers and Minseok’s manager asked for pictures to gush over. They’d really lucked out when it came to finding good people to work with.

 

      Baekhyun’s birthday passed very quietly amid his return to work. Minseok had bought him plenty of chocolate, and they spent the evening cuddling together, but otherwise, they didn’t do anything extravagant. Baekhyun found it nice spending his time simply with Minseok instead of some elaborate date like past boyfriends had insisted on. Baekhyun had grown to love domestic affection like what Minseok gave him. They could literally be grocery shopping while holding hands and pushing the baby carrier in the cart, and Baekhyun would be over the clouds.

 

      Jongdae was a bit more insistent on taking Baekhyun out for his birthday though. He knew Baekhyun wasn’t feeling up to anything too intense, and whatever they did had to be baby inclusive as well, so Jongdae suggested a picnic a few weeks after the initial date. Minji was a bit older, so Baekhyun and Minseok were bringing her out a little more often. They could find somewhere cool and quiet as well. Best of all, Baekhyun would get to eat, and everyone else was supplying the food. That was probably the best gift anyone could give him, and Jongdae knew that.

 

      They invited Junmyeon as well as the rest of the band. Baekhyun was almost immediately surrounded by food, including desserts, and a few presents that ended up mostly being either clothes or things for the baby. Truthfully, Baekhyun didn’t even care about presents. He was just ecstatic to be spending time with all of his friends. Although, it was also nice having other people there to take care of the baby so he could snuggle Minseok uninterrupted. It was also funny watching Jongdae trying to hog her to himself. Baekhyun didn’t think he’d ever seen Sehun pout so much until that day. Chanyeol ended up having to ‘confiscate’ Minji from him and give her to Junmyeon just to keep the peace. Baekhyun was glad his incision had healed by then, because he couldn’t stop laughing.

      “Jongdae, if you’re going to hog the baby, you might want to just get your own,” Minseok teased at one point. Both Chanyeol and Jongdae turned bright red.

      “I will when the time is right,” Jongdae huffed shyly. “But you can’t deny me my niece until then.”

      “No, but you can’t deny her the rest of her uncles either,” Baekhyun teased back.

      “Yeah, and I think Junmyeon has had her long enough!” Sehun added in. “It’s my turn now!”

 

      Junmyeon rolled his eyes, but handed Minji to him anyway. Baekhyun smiled as Sehun poked at her tummy, cooing cutely at her. He felt Minseok hug him a bit tighter, and he laid his hand on top of Minseok’s. Baekhyun never would have imagined how much would happen to him in the span of a year, but he wouldn’t change a thing. He was proud of how far he’d come and the people that were in his life now. This was the best birthday he’d had in a long time, and he looked forward to what the future held.

 

      When they got home, it was time for Minji’s nap. Baekkhyun put her down while Minseok packed away some of the leftovers they’d gotten. When Baekhyun came out of their room with the baby monitor, Minseok was laying on the couch. Baekhyun set the monitor down on the coffee table, and Minseok wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him down on top of him.

      “Hi,” Minseok greeted softly once Baekhyun was flat on top of him.

      “Hi~”

      “How are you feeling? Tired?”

      “Not really. What about you?”

      “Good. It was nice to have some other people looking after the baby.”

      “Yeah, she can be a handful.”

      “So can they,” Minseok sighed. Baekhyun laughed and lightly traced his finger along Minseok’s chest.

      “So are you going to hold me like this for her whole nap?”

      “Only if you want to. I was gonna see if you wanted to do something else though~”

      “Hm? And what’s that?” Baekhyun feigned ignorance, despite knowing what Minseok was referring to.

      “Your doctor gave you the clear, right? I want you...”

      “How do you want me?”

      “In whatever way you want to give me.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and pulled Minseok’s shirt over his head. Immediately after, he removed his own and leaned down to kiss Minseok. He moved his body against Minseok’s earning soft moans from the other. They hadn’t touched each other in a while because of the baby and Baekhyun’s recovery, so they were both far more sensitive than before. Baekhyun let his fingers play with Minseok’s nipples, which elicited slightly less chaste moans out of him. Minseok was just so beautiful like this. Baekhyun couldn’t stop touching him.

 

      It took some time before either of them were ready to move on. Finally, they connected, Minseok underneath Baekhyun, clinging to him like his life depended on it. His breathing was ragged and his hair was already tousled despite only just beginning. Baekhyun always drove him to this state though.

      “I love you,” Minseok whispered, cupping Baekhyun’s cheeks. The other smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

      “I love you too. More than I could ever express.”

      “You don’t need to express it to me...I know. I know you better than anyone, and I hope you know that much about me too.”

      “I do. I know you, and I love everything about you.”

 

      Minseok smiled and tugged Baekhyun into a kiss. Baekhyun began moving after that, quickly sending both of them into a wave of ecstasy. It was nice to have sex after all this time, but the thing that was truly making Baekhyun the happiest was that he was making love to Minseok. After so many months of turmoil and anxiety, he loved and trusted Minseok wholeheartedly, and the latter felt the same for him. This wasn’t simply physical affection for either of them anymore. It was making love to their other half, and they would never tire of it.

 

~*~

      The months seemed to fly by between working and taking care of Minji. There were days where Minseok and Baekhyun would both be exhausted from work, but of course it didn’t matter to Minji. They would take turns getting up to comfort her on her rough nights, but more often than not, Minseok took care of it since he worked in the evening and could sleep later into the day. Before Baekhyun knew it, Minji was approaching 6 months and was starting to work on crawling.

 

      Minseok had taken to crawling on the floor beside Minji when he played with her, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but find it adorable. Minseok would cheer her on or help her lift her stomach off the ground, then once she got going, he would playfully race with her. Baekhyun of course joined in as well, and sometimes they would roll around or let Minji crawl all over them in triumph. Nights when Minseok was home with Baekhyun were usually the best because they all played together until Minji was exhausted, then they cuddled her to sleep, and continued their own cuddles later.

 

      Minseok had been in the process of converting Baekhyun’s smaller office room into a bedroom for Minji. They weren’t in the best position to move into a larger apartment yet, and this place was close to Baekhyun’s work, which was always nice, so for now they would make do. It had been a bit nerve wracking, moving her into her own room for the first few nights. Thankfully, she seemed to like the larger crib Minseok had gotten for her, and she slept pretty soundly after a few weeks of getting used to the transition.

 

      One evening, Baekhyun was taking care of Minji during one of Minseok’s recording sessions. Minseok was usually out late during these nights, but to Baekhyun’s surprise, he came home shortly before Minji’s bed time. He walked into her room while Baekhyun was changing her, kissing him on the cheek and getting her pajamas out of the drawer for him.

      “You’re home early,” Baehkyun commented as he scooped Minji into his arms.

      “They had me record my parts first. We’re getting into the final stretch. I think our full album will be out in a couple months,” Minseok explained, pulling Minji’s shirt over her head.

      “Wow! That soon? Things are gonna get busier for you, huh?”

      “Not too busy. We already decided I’m not touring more than a few local stops. The band is alright with that. We might do some special performances on music shows to promote, but otherwise, I think I’ll still have plenty of time for you and Minji.”

      “And you’re ok with that?” Baekhyun asked.

      “Of course. I wouldn’t want it any other way. You know that by now, right?”

      “I do, but I also don’t want you to be unhappy. You know I would do anything to help you achieve your dreams, even if it meant Minji and I had to wait for you for a bit.”

      “I know, but I’m happy where I’m at. We’re not hurting for money, and Minji has someone home with her at all times. This is basically the dream life for me.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and leaned closer, kissing Minseok on the lips. Minji reached for Minseok, grabbing lightly at his shirt. She usually muttered random sounds or simple one syllable sounds, but this time, she said something that surprised both of them.

      “Dadadadaa,” she rambled, still reaching for Minseok. “Da...”

      “You want daddy?” Baekhyun asked excitedly, handing her to Minseok.

      “Dada,” she continued, snuggling right into Minseok’s chest. Minseok hugged her close, looking seconds away from crying.

      “She’s speaking...She called for me...” He uttered, kissing the top of her head. “Look at you go, Minji! Daddy is so happy and proud of you!”

 

      She continued to mutter the syllable multiple times, but she wouldn’t let go of Minseok. Baekhyun leaned closer, kissing her head and trying to get her to say papa as well, but she wouldn’t cooperate. They ended up tucking her in as Baekhyun pouted, but neither of them were upset. They’d been showing Minji simple pictures and trying to get her to say the words, so this was a huge step in the right direction. Once they were in bed together, Baekhyun finally let himself fully pout.

      “She likes you more than me now,” he whined. Minseok laughed and shook his head.

      “She loves us both, you know that. Soon enough she’ll be calling for you so much you’ll wish she’d stop.”

      “Never! How could you even suggest that?” Baekhyun gasped playfully. Minseok laughed once more and snuggled him closer, kissing his head.

      “You’re right. We could never get tired of her.” There was a moment of silence, then Baekhyun clung to Minseok’s shirt.

      “Minseok, I’ve been thinking about something.”

      “What’s that?”

      “I want to have another baby. I want Minji to have a sibling...What do you think?”

      “I think that would be good for her to have another sibling to play with. Are you up for the pregnancy though? It got hard on you towards the end, didn’t it?”

      “I’d do it again in a heartbeat if it meant we could have another one and Minji could have a sibling.”

      “Then let’s do it. If we start trying now, we might be able to keep their ages pretty close together. I think that would make it fun for them.”

      “There’s just one thing I need to confirm first,” Baekhyun said, suddenly serious. “If we have another baby, would you love them more than Minji? Or would you still love her just as much?”

      “Minji _is_ my baby, and she always will be. I don’t like the thought of comparing how much I love our children. I’m going to love them all.”

      “Perfect answer,” Baekhyun whispered, leaning up to kiss his lips. “I never doubted you, but I just wanted to hear you say it.”

      “So now that I passed your test, do you have any idea when we should start? When was your last period?”

      “I went to a doctor to ask about this already actually,” Baekhyun started. “She told me to get these sticks that test for when you’re ovulating, and well...Now would be the right time.” Minseok smiled and rolled over so he was above Baekhyun.

      “Then I guess we better start working on this, huh?”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and nodded. He clung to Minseok as he made love to him after that. He still couldn’t believe someone like Minseok existed in this world and wanted to have a family with him. He and Minji really were the luckiest people. Their new little baby would be lucky to have a father like Minseok as well, whenever they decided to come around. A year ago, the idea of a family would have made Baekhyun laugh, but now, it was his dream, and Minseok was making it come true. He once doubted whether he was right for Minseok and whether he could give him the same fulfillment, but Baekhyun knew better now. Just like this was Baekhyun’s dream, it was also Minseok’s. Even if there were more bumps along the road, they really were perfect for each other.

 

      Much to Minseok’s amusement, they woke up the following morning to Minji calling in the baby monitor ‘papapaa’ over and over. Baekhyun groaned sleepily, but quickly got out of bed to give her the biggest snuggle he could muster. This was definitely the perfect life for him.

 

~*~

      Chanyeol stared lifelessly at the positive pregnancy test in his hand. He and Jongdae had only just gotten back to sleeping with each other, and everything had been going so smoothly since moving in together. Why did this have to happen now of all times? He’d been so careful too. This must have been how Baekhyun felt when he first found out about his pregnancy. What was he supposed to do?

 

      Chanyeol groaned and packed the test back up in the box, deciding to throw it out elsewhere. He was too afraid of Jongdae finding out if he looked in the trash. He wanted to be the one to break the news to him, regardless of how Jongdae proceeded to react. Jongdae had been extremely supportive of Baekhyun and his baby so far, and Chanyeol didn’t think he would be angry or mean about this, but he was still nervous. Playing with a baby that wasn’t yours and giving it back later was completely different from having one yourself. What if Jongdae didn’t want this? He would probably choose to stay with Chanyeol out of responsibility, but that didn’t mean he would be happy.

 

      Chanyeol was glad Jongdae wasn’t home at the moment, since he’d spent a good half an hour in the bathroom staring at the test. He could still keep the results to himself without Jongdae finding anything suspicious. Chanyeol ended up calling Baekhyun, not knowing anyone else he could turn to in this situation that would really understand him. It was almost funny how their situations had become so similar.

 

      He’d never been happier to meet Baekhyun during his lunch break. As soon as Baekhyun walked into the restaurant, Chanyeol engulfed him in a hug, surprising the other. Baekhyun quickly hugged him back, patting his back in comfort.

      “What’s wrong, Chanyeol? Are you ok?”

      “I just want a hug,” Chanyeol mumbled into his shoulder.

      “Alright, hug me as long as you need.”

 

      Chanyeol sighed, relaxing just a bit. When he finally felt like it was time to pull away, Baekhyun patted his back and they walked over to a table. Chanyeol was fairly quiet throughout ordering food, and even upon the food’s arrival, he simply picked at it nervously. He honestly couldn’t figure out how he wanted to break the news.

      “Did something happen with Jongdae? Are you two having a fight?”

      “No! He’s been wonderful and I’ve been so happy...” Chanyeol trailed off.

      “Then what happened? You’re upset and you wanted to talk to someone, right? I’m all ears, Chanyeol, so just let it go.”

      “I’m pregnant...I haven’t gone to an actual doctor yet to confirm, but...I’ve been having really bad nausea and the home test was positive...”

      “Chanyeol, that’s amazing!!! I’m so happy for you!”

      “It wasn’t planned, Baekhyun. Jongdae doesn’t know yet...I’m scared.”

      “I see,” Baekhyun sighed, reaching for Chanyeol’s hand. He knew exactly how Chanyeol was feeling now.

      “Do you think Jongdae will be upset? What if he didn’t want this?”

      “If I know Jongdae at all, he’s gonna be overjoyed. You’ve seen how he is with Minji. And he did mention he might want kids someday.”

      “When the time was right. But now might not be the right time.”

      “The baby is here, Yeol. From my experience, that’s as right a time as any. Jongdae is a good person. He’s not going to hurt you.”

      “I just don’t want to burden him if this isn’t what he wants...”

      “You won’t burden him ever, Chanyeol. And if Jongdae is an asshole to you, I’ll punch him.”

      “Baekhyun...”

      “That was what Minseok told me when I was scared to tell Jongdae about the baby. And I mean my words too, but I think the Jongdae I know and love will be the happiest guy in the world when you tell him. So don’t worry.”

      “Thank you, Baekhyun...I think I want to confirm it with the doctor first before I mention anything.”

      “That’s a good idea. But don’t stall for too long either. It’s hard to go through, and you’re going to want Jongdae by your side. And hey! Minseok and I are trying for a second! You and I could be pregnancy buddies together!”

      “That could be fun...in a miserable sort of way.”

      “It’s not _that_ bad! Besides, I’ve been through this before. I can tell you all the good clothing brands and ways to cheat your diet.”

      “Thank you, Baekhyun, for all your help.”

      “Anytime, Chanyeol. I really am happy for you and I hope I can follow after you soon.”

 

      Chanyeol smiled, rubbing his stomach. Baekhyun helped Chanyeol set up an appointment before they left the restaurant, and Chanyeol went to work later that evening feeling much less anxious. When he and Jongdae got home, Jongdae immediately cuddled against him in bed, spooning him as always. Chanyeol sighed and relaxed against him as Jongdae kissed his nape sleepily. Maybe he didn’t have anything to be that worried about when Jongdae held him like this.

 

      Chanyeol ended up confirming his pregnancy about a week later at an appointment. He felt a similar dread returning as he thought about telling Jongdae, but he knew Baekhyun was right when he said he couldn’t hide it forever. Chanyeol had already started to put on weight, despite only being a month and a half along. He wouldn’t be able to hide it for much longer even if he wanted to.

 

      The band didn’t have rehearsal that evening since they were resting before a big performance in a couple of days. Jongdae had wanted to have a date night at home with Chanyeol as a mini form of celebration. Chanyeol didn’t know if telling him about the baby would add or detract from the celebration, but he figured it was the best time to tell him. As they were cooking together, Chanyeol finally stopped Jongdae once the food was in the oven, holding his hand gently.

      “I need to tell you something,” Chanyeol started. Jongdae looked up at him anxiously.

      “What is it? Is everything ok? You’ve been looking pale lately, is your period bad?”

      “I...I’m pregnant, Dae. I went to the doctor and confirmed it...What do you think?”

      “Y-You’re...really pregnant?” Jongdae asked, grabbing his other hand and holding them tightly.

      “Yes...Is that ok with you?”

      “Are you kidding me!? Of course it’s ok! Yeolie we’re gonna have a baby! They’re gonna be so heckin’ cute! I hope they inherit your height instead of mine...”

      “You’re really happy? I was so scared you would be upset...”

      “Why would I be upset? Because it wasn’t planned? Chanyeol, you know this happens when people sleep together. If I wasn’t ready for the possibility, I wouldn’t have slept with you. I’m happy, so don’t be sad.”

 

      He cupped Chanyeol’s cheeks, and the latter nodded, sniffling lightly. Almost instantly, Chanyeol scooped Jongdae into his arms. Jongdae bounced up and down hugging Chanyeol as tightly as he could and giggling to himself.

      “I’m so happy, Yeolie!”

 

      It was only the oven going off that got Jongdae to pull away from Chanyeol. As soon as their food was on plates though, they were pressed together on the couch, watching a movie. When Chanyeol was done eating, he curled up into a ball beside Jongdae, while the latter held him around the shoulder. Jongdae googled various facts about pregnancy as well as foods Chanyeol could eat, mumbling mostly to himself about needing to take better care of Chanyeol from then on. Chanyeol could only smile and snuggle closer. Baekhyun had been right all along. Jongdae was extremely happy, and it just made Chanyeol love him even more. He was going to get his own little family soon enough.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun wasn’t surprised when Jongdae called him within a couple of days to tell him the news and apologize that Minji would become the world’s second cutest child. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, but he was happy for Jongdae and Chanyeol nonetheless. He had his own cycle to focus on as well. He and Minseok had been trying for a few months, and so far, Baekhyun had gotten the disappointing red sea at the end of each month. He hadn’t had his period yet this month though, and it was late. He was hesitant to take a test, not really wanting to see a negative sign, but at the same time he needed to confirm it before he got his hopes up. He knew there was no need to rush things, but he really wanted to have a child close to Minji’s age so they could grow up together.

 

      Minseok had started working on standing with Minji. He often sat on the ground with her and let her hold onto his hands as she tried to pull herself up and wobble to keep her balance. She hadn’t managed to stand without him yet, but she was getting better and better each day. Minseok was getting more adventurous with dressing her as well, since she was a bit more mobile. He didn’t like to put her in cute dresses often since more often than not they got caught under her knees as she crawled. He’d found a cute red dress that was above her knees, so he paired it with cute bloomer-like pants that she was able to move well in, and topped it off with a little bow headband. He couldn’t wait until she could walk so he could really dress her in all the cute skirts and dresses.

 

      Then again, she would probably be hell on wheels once she started walking. She was already teething and often chewed on anything she could find, sometimes even including her parents. Minseok could only imagine the trouble she’d get into once she started walking. They’d have to baby proof the apartment better, but Minseok figured it would be worth it if it meant he could dress her in cute clothes. He was even dreaming about painting her nails. He had so many things he was looking forward to doing with her.

 

      Minseok was helping Minji stand in her little red dress when Baekhyun came running down the hall one evening. He knelt down beside Minseok, who carefully lowered Minji to the ground so he could pay full attention to what Baekhyun was holding in front of him.

      “You see two pluses, right?” Baekhyun asked somewhat breathlessly. Minseok looked at the pregnancy stick and his eyes widened.

      “It’s positive, Baekhyun!”

 

      Baekhyun let out an excited cry and lunged forward, throwing his arms around Minseok’s shoulders and knocking him onto the ground. Minseok laughed, hugging him close and rolling lightly on the ground. Normally he would have fussed at Baekhyun to at least throw the stick out first rather than continue to hold it in his hand as he hugged Minseok, but he was too happy. He’d yell at Baekhyun to wash his hands in a minute. Minji crawled over and casually flopped halfway on top of both of them, and Minseok used one of his arms to scoop her up into the hug, kissing her head repeatedly and causing her to giggle.

      “You’re gonna be a big sister, Minji!” Minseok exclaimed.

 

      Baekhyun kissed her head and snuggled closer to Minseok, feeling like the happiest man alive. Finally, Minseok fussed at Baekhyun that he was heavy and gross and needed to wash his hands, but there was no malice in his words. In fact, he couldn’t wipe the ear-to-ear grin off his face. Baekhyun begrudgingly did as told, but came back seconds later to snuggle both of them again.

 

      Baekhyun confirmed it at an appointment the following week that he was about 6 weeks along, and he called Chanyeol first to tell him the news. Chanyeol was 2 months ahead of him, so he was already starting to show and dealing with the worst of his morning sickness, but Baekhyun was genuinely excited to have a friend to go through this with. Well, and of course Minseok and Minji. They were never far from his side, and that was exactly how Baekhyun loved it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends OTL I'm back again finally XP Life has been crazy as usual, but we're almost done with this fic. This was a super fluffy soft chapter, and we have 1 more before it's finally done. Sorry my updates have slowed down so much, but life is exhausting OTL Thank you for waiting and loving this story all the same. We'll be done soon!
> 
> And that's all for now! I'm gonna try my best to get the last chapter up soon! Until then, I love you and thank you for being so patient with me!!!


	12. Chapter 12

      Despite the success of their full album coming out, the band ended up having to back off promotions substantially because Chanyeol was having such a hard time with his morning sickness. He could usually make it through a performance, but immediately before or after he would have to run to the bathroom to throw up. Jongdae usually followed behind him, rubbing his back and whispering comforting words. It wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience, but he wanted to support Chanyeol in any way he could.

 

      Some days, Chanyeol was too ill to get out of bed, and those were the days that worried Jongdae the most. If they had a schedule that Chanyeol could skip, Jongdae would still partake, not wanting to squander away the opportunity and also needing to continue to make a living and uphold their contract. He hated leaving Chanyeol alone during those times though. He wanted to be there looking after him, but he knew he had to be responsible for the band too as the leader.

 

      Finally, when Chanyeol’s condition was starting to worry Jongdae more than usual, he decided to take Chanyeol to the doctor just to make sure everything was alight. Chanyeol was in his third month, so the doctor decided to do an ultrasound in order to confirm a suspicion he had. He chuckled as he pointed to the screen.

      “No wonder you’re feeling so bad. You’ve got two babies in there.”

      “Wait, two!?” Jongdae gasped.

      “That’s right. You’re having twins. I had a suspicion since his weight gain was at a faster rate.”

      “So...Is there anything we can do for him that will make him a little less ill?” Jongdae asked. “I don’t want him to be struggling this badly.”

      “I can prescribe him some medicine for the nausea. I think it’s also important that we see each other more often so I can check up on him. Twin pregnancy isn’t easy, and I want to make sure he gets through this as healthy as can be.”

      “Thank you.”

 

      Chanyeol was quiet for a majority of the appointment. He seemed to be in a daze. It wasn’t until they got back to their apartment that he hugged Jongdae from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. Jongdae rested his hands on Chanyeol’s, leaning into the embrace.

      “Are you ok with this?” Chanyeol asked nervously.

      “With what? Twins? Why wouldn’t I be?”

      “It’s gonna be a lot of work, Dae...”

      “Yeolie, it’s not like we can just put one back. They’re both here to stay and I’m still excited about them. Do _you_ not want this?”

      “I’m scared...I think I’m excited but I’m really scared too.”

 

      Jongdae sighed and turned around, snuggling Chanyeol close. Chanyeol was much taller than him, so even when he was the one doing most of the snuggling, Chanyeol ended up engulfing him anyway. This time was no exception, as Chanyeol snuggled into his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist.

      “I completely understand why you’re scared, but I promise you, I’m gonna help you through all of this. And there’s two of us, so we’ll figure out how to handle two kids, ok? We might need to ask for help every now and then, but we’re gonna figure it out. We’ll be great parents.”

      “Thank you, Dae...I love you.”

      “I love you too, Yeolie.”

 

      They ended up moving to the couch so they could snuggle a bit more comfortably. The entire time, Jongdae kept running his hand up and down Chanyeol’s stomach. He was already showing a significant amount, and Jongdae honestly couldn’t stop marveling at the fact that they were going to be parents. He would do everything he could to make this a bearable experience for Chanyeol.

 

      His excitement often got the better of him, of course. When the band was finally all together with Baekhyun and Minji included, they went out to a restaurant that had fairly healthy food. Chanyeol was sick enough without the introduction of junk food into his diet and Baekhyun was having queasiness pretty frequently as well. Minseok had Minji in his arms so Baekhyun could eat, and he was carefully feeding her small amounts of their food since she had teeth to eat them now. She liked to eat a little bit of everything her parents ate, which Minseok found adorable.

      “So, since the band is all here, I think I should probably let you guys know,” Jongdae started. “Yeol is going to seriously have to back off activities from now on.”

      “Are you having a hard time?” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol worriedly. The latter blushed and looked to Jongdae since he obviously wanted to explain.

      “We’re having twins, and it’s definitely kicking his butt,” Jongdae said, wrapping his arm around Chanyeol’s shoulder.

      “Twins!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “That’s so exciting! But I’m sorry you feel so bad...”

      “Congrats, Yeol,” Minseok added in.

      “Thank God I’m happily single,” Sehun sighed. “You guys are popping out too many babies.”

      “You sure you aren’t just jealous of my magic sperm~?” Jongdae teased.

      “Please do us all a favor and shut up,” Sehun grumbled.

 

      Jongdae laughed while Chanyeol turned bright red, but he still snuggled closer to Jongdae all the same. Baekhyun reached across the table for Chanyeol’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He knew exactly what anxieties Chanyeol was feeling, having felt them himself not so long ago, but Jongdae was being supportive in his own peculiar way, even if it caused all of them secondhand embarrassment. As Baekhyun watched Jongdae fret over Chanyeol and make sure he ate enough though, he knew they would be just fine. Jongdae had done a lot of growing up himself.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun started showing earlier this time around, and rather than being distraught about it, he was excited, showing Minseok his stomach at any opportunity he got. Minseok of course would always rub it or pinch some of the excess fat on his side, causing Baekhyun to squirm away. Minji was still a bit too young to take an interest in what was going on with Baekhyun’s body, but they’d started teaching her simple words, and ‘baby’ was included. She couldn’t always pronounce it right, but she had a tendency to repeat words as she learned them, and it made for an adorable and sometimes loud household.

 

      Baekhyun still had most of his clothes from when he was pregnant with Minji, so he wasn’t in dire need of shopping, but Chanyeol was already much rounder than him and had basically begged Baekhyun to help him shop for clothes. They ended up meeting at a maternity store a few days later, and Baekhyun brought Minji with him since Minseok was busy. Poor Chanyeol had been confined to sweatpants since they were the only pants that didn’t cut him in half, so the first thing they started searching for were pants. Baekhyun made sure to get a few sizes for Chanyeol to grow into.

 

      After some walking around, Chanyeol was ready to sit down and rest. Baekhyun felt bad for him, since he had even less energy than he had. Chanyeol still wanted to hold Minji though, to Baekhyun’s surprise. They sat on a bench to rest and Chanyol snuggled her in his arms, propping her slightly on his stomach.

      “I want to get used to holding kids,” he sighed. “I’m so nervous about my own...I hope you don’t mind that I’m practicing with Minji.”

      “Of course not. She inherited Minseok’s and my snuggling tendencies, so she loves to be held and cuddle.”

      “That’s good...I need all the cuddles I can get,” Chanyeol mumbled.

      “Are you still worried about having twins?”

      “Two at once just feels overwhelming. Are you worried about your second one?”

      “Hmm, maybe a little. It’s definitely going to be hard raising two at the same time, but Minseok and I will make it work. So will you and Jongdae. And you know you can always lean on me too. We’ll be one big panicked family.”

      “Hopefully not too panicked,” Chanyeol pouted. He leaned his head on Baekhyun’s. “Thank you, Baekhyun, for always listening to me, even when I probably don’t deserve it.”

      “That’s what friends are for~ Besides, you’re my pregnancy buddy. We’re in this together for better or for worse!”

 

      Chanyeol laughed and got up from the bench, having gotten a bit of a second wind. They continued to go around the store, picking out clothes. Chanyeol ended up pushing the cart with Minji in the children’s seat, playing with her whenever he wasn’t looking at clothes. He hoped his children were as good-natured as she was. He already knew they would be energetic since Jongdae was their father, but for their sakes, he hoped they weren’t too feisty.

 

      Once they had finished shopping, Chanyeol changed into one of his new outfits, and Baekhyun couldn't help but think about the time he and Minseok had gone shopping. He hoped Jongdae would do this with Chanyeol eventually, but he also knew Jongdae would probably be screaming over how cute Chanyeol was, so maybe for this first round, it was better that Baekhyun went so Chanyeol could actually get some new clothes.

 

      After the maternity store, they went to get some food, and Chanyeol continued to sit with Minji, feeding her some bites of rice every now and then and saying the names of food slowly so she could repeat after him. Baekhyun couldn't stop smiling the entire time. Minji already adored Chanyeol, and she'd started attempting to say the word uncle, though it was still a bit of a mess. Chanyeol kept repeating Yeol for her since that was easier. Baekhyun reached for Chanyeol's hand across the table, giving it a soft pat.

      “You're gonna be an amazing papa, Chanyeol. I have no doubt about it. And neither does Minji.”

 

      Chanyeol smiled widely, his dimple appearing on his cheek. Baekhyun knew he was going to be needing to hear that more often, so he would happily tell him. Baekhyun was so happy to have a friend to share this experience with, and he was glad he could be there for Chanyeol, because he understood better than anyone how it felt and what he was going through. With the way Chanyeol was with Minji though, he really had no doubt he would be an amazing parent. They were all going to be there for each other too. They really were one big family now.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun was far more comfortable working from home now that he had a kid to take care of. Minseok had started taking up a few different daytime activities since Baekhyun could stay home and write his articles, so usually Minji and Baekhyun curled up together on his bed. Minji was quite the cuddle bug, so when she was tired of playing with her toys beside Baekhyun, she would snuggle against him. His belly was getting larger now, so he was able to prop his laptop on it and still be able to work, even with Minji snuggled against his chest.

 

      Baekhyun liked having another person by his side as he wrote, even if it was Minji. There were times where he would stare at the screen, searching for the right word, or he would lose sight of the direction he wanted to take the article. At those times, he would start explaining it all to Minji. She usually just stared at him blankly or mimicked some of the words he said, but he found it adorable and it also helped him reiterate his thoughts.

 

      Minseok ended up coming home to Baekhyun explaining something passionately to Minji while she stared blankly at him, and he couldn’t help but laugh. Baekhyun glanced up at him, excitedly shutting his laptop and motioning for Minseok to come over. Minseok scooped Minji into his arms, spinning around with her and causing her to burst into giggles. He flopped down on bed and rested Minji in his lap, then leaned over to give Baekhyun a kiss.

      “You know she doesn’t understand a word you’re saying, right?” He teased.

      “She doesn’t need to understand, she just needs to be cute,” Baekhyun huffed. “It’s all the energy I need.”

 

      He sat up and rubbed his nose against Minji’s, cooing at her as she laughed. He paused after a moment, looking down at his stomach and humming quietly. He then grabbed one of Minseok’s hands and pressed it to his stomach. Minseok felt the familiar soft jab and smiled knowingly.

      “Minji, put your hand on papa’s tummy!”

 

      She eventually placed her hand where Minseok’s was, and he guided it along, letting her feel the light kicks. Her smile grew from ear to ear and she giggled as she tried to continue feeling around for the jabs.

      “That’s your little sibling, Minji,” Baekhyun explained, holding her hands on his stomach. “They wanted to say hi to you.”

      “Hi!” Minji shouted back to Baekhyun and his stomach. Minseok laughed and kissed the top of her head.

      “That was a perfect greeting, Minji! Your little sibling will be so happy if you greet them like that when they come!” Minseok exclaimed.

 

      Minji continued to say hi to Baekhyun’s stomach and rub it, and Minseok took that opportunity to cuddle up beside him so Minji was seated in between them. Baekhyun smiled and kissed Minseok, greeting him softly and asking about the workday. Days like this were heaven for Baekhyun, and as much work as he knew two children would be, he couldn’t wait to meet his new baby.

 

~*~

      Pregnancy was anything but fun for Chanyeol as he got further along. His nausea had lessened with the medication, but it was still lingering with him on top of exhaustion. At his 6 month mark, he was pretty sure he was already larger than Baekhyun had been at his 8 month mark, and he would only gain more weight from that point onward. He kept repeating to himself that it would be worth it, and Jongdae was pampering him every step of the way, but Chanyeol was already so tired of being pregnant.

 

      Chanyeol had done his best to try and keep up with the band as long as he could. He’d done what performances he could, and even participated in a few different interviews, but Jongdae and their manager wouldn’t let him push his health. They’d made the decision to announce his pregnancy, mostly so he could take a temporary leave from the band, but it had still been a terrifying experience for Chanyeol. There were more and more people with a similar genetic mutation, so it was quickly becoming accepted as normal, but it was still a very personal topic for Chanyeol. Thankfully, Jongdae was quick to speak proudly of him and claim the children as his own, and they’d received many congratulations from fans at their fansign events.

 

      At 6 months though, Chanyeol was ready to take a break from the band. They’d already found a temporary replacement guitarist, and Jongdae had been learning some of Chanyeol’s easier guitar parts since he wanted to be more proactive there, but he still struggled to play guitar and sing at the same time. It had always been something that frustrated Jongdae and came as a shortcoming to him, but Chanyeol found it admirable that Jongdae put his whole heart into whatever he was doing, even if it meant multitasking didn’t come naturally to him. And if it had, Chanyeol probably wouldn’t have a place in the band, though whenever he joked about that with Jongdae, the latter got offended that Chanyeol would even suggest that.

 

      Chanyeol’s stomach had gotten too round for him to be able to hold a guitar comfortably, so performances were officially out of his range of capabilities. He still went to a few different interviews, but he was also getting shy about showing his stomach so openly, even though the entire band including Sehun, hyped him up and told him he looked great. The time had finally come for Chanyeol to focus on resting rather than a career.

 

      Jongdae still made sure to talk to him about all the happenings regarding the band. He also made sure to come home at a decent hour because he was still constantly worrying over Chanyeol’s health. Choosing to take some time off had actually already done wonders for Chanyeol’s exhaustion, but there were still days where he was feeling ill or in pain. Those days were the hardest for Jongdae to leave Chanyeol at home waiting for him. Still, no matter what, Jongdae always pampered him and snuggled him when he got home since that was the best form of comfort he could give.

 

      During one such evening, Jongdae had actually pulled out his acoustic guitar. Chanyeol was laying on the bed beside him, propped on various pillows in an attempt to get comfortable while the babies kicked. Jongdae loved feeling the babies, but he also knew it got uncomfortable for Chanyeol, so he tried to distract him during those times. Tonight, he planned to sing to him, while practicing some easy melodies on the guitar. Chanyeol snuggled as close to Jongdae as he could, wishing he could lay his head on his thigh, but there was a guitar there. He was still close enough for Jongdae to brush through his hair when he wasn’t playing the guitar though.

 

      Chanyeol sighed and closed his eyes, listening as Jongdae sang softly. Normally, Jongdae had a very strong, powerful voice, but he always used a softer tone when he was singing to Chanyeol. He actually managed to lull Chanyeol to sleep, despite the discomfort, and he put his guitar away as quietly as he could. After that, he draped a blanket over Chanyeol, pausing at his stomach long enough to kiss it twice. Once Chanyeol was tucked in, Jongdae snuggled up against him. Chanyeol tiredly opened his eyes, looking at him softly.

      “Did I wake you?” Jongdae asked in a hushed voice. “I was trying so hard to be quiet.”

      “I wasn’t completely asleep, it’s ok...”

      “Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?”

      “Just cuddles.”

      “I can do that.” Jongdae hugged Chanyeol closer and kissed him first on the forehead, then on the lips. “I already gave the babies their goodnight kisses, but I hadn’t given you yours yet.” Chanyeol smiled and kissed Jongdae once more on the lips.

      “I love you, Dae.”

      “I love you too, Yeolie.”

 

      Chanyeol closed his eyes again, savoring the warmth of the blanket and Jongdae’s embrace. The babies had settled down and for the moment, Chanyeol was comfortable, so he knew he had to enjoy the rest while it lasted. Of course, that wasn’t hard to do when Jongdae was holding him. Sometimes Chanyeol wished he didn’t just sleep all the time when they cuddled, but soon enough, they would be parents, and sleep would probably become something they both treasured. He just needed to enjoy whatever peace and quiet he could get, and Jongdae probably felt the same way. At least they would go through all of this together.

 

~*~

      Before anyone knew it, Minji was approaching her birthday. Chanyeol was only about a month and a half away from his due date, and Baekhyun was right around his 6 month mark. As such, the band decided to do a joint party for both Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s upcoming babies, as well as celebrating Minji’s birthday. Baekhyun had invited Junmyeon to the celebration as well. It was funny how Junmyeon had become a close friend to the band through everything that had happened.

 

      They decided to have a small party at Jongdae’s apartment since Chanyeol really wasn’t moving around comfortably anymore. They had all baked something, and Minseok had gone so far as to make Minji’s first birthday cake, saying he wanted it to be as special as it could be. Baekhyun still found it adorable how much Minseok doted on Minji. The days of worrying if Minseok would ever love her like his own seemed so far in the past, even if they weren’t all that long ago in reality.

 

      They spent a lot of the party eating food and talking. Chanyeol was relaxing on the couch with his feet propped up on the table, and Jongdae was bringing him anything he asked for. Baekhyun could only laugh at how whipped Jongdae seemed, but he knew Jongdae actually enjoyed pampering and looking after people, and Chanyeol deserved all the help he could get. He was clearly swollen and tired from supporting two children for so long.

 

      They’d gotten gifts to exchange as well, mostly baby items and new toys for Minji. She was still attached to the small plushy Minseok had gotten her as well, so that went with them to most places. Sehun hadn’t actually gotten anyone gifts, though it wasn’t required in the first place. Instead, he insisted on cuddling Minji, and had even let her carefully play with his drumsticks, making sure she didn’t hurt herself or put them in her mouth. He taught her how to tap on his leg, but basic rhythm was still a bit too much for her.

      “I’m giving you all the gift of myself,” Sehun said once Minji was happily tapping away on his leg.

      “Oh really? What an honor,” Minseok sassed.

      “You say that now, but wait ‘til there’s 4 kids running around and you guys are calling me begging for help looking after them all.”

      “We really appreciate your offer,” Baekhyun said genuinely. “Chanyeol and I are going to have to recover from the operation, so any and all help will be great.”

      “Even if it comes with a snarky mouth,” Jongdae sighed. Sehun stuck his tongue out at him, while Junmyeon nudged Baekhyun’s arm with his own.

      “The same offer goes for me. I’m happy to help all of you in any way I can.”

      “Thanks, Junmyeon,” Chanyeol sighed, relaxing at the thought. “That means a lot to me.”

      “Oh what so he means a lot but I don’t?” Sehun pouted.

      “Sometimes I think you act more like a child than our own child does,” Minseok countered.

 

      Sehun continued to bicker, refusing to let go of Minji since he felt personally offended and ‘needed someone to cheer him up and be on his side.’ Baekhyun and Chanyeol couldn’t stop laughing, and at one point, Chanyeol genuinely thought he was having contractions because of how hard he laughed. Thankfully, they settled down before anyone could get into too much of a panic about premature labor. They’d all gone through Baekhyun’s labor with him now that he thought about it. They were probably more ready for the upcoming months than they realized.

 

      Finally, Sehun let Minji go long enough to let her eat her cake. She hadn’t quite learned how to use utensils yet, so Baekhyun helped her break off little bites of cake small enough for her to pick up and eat. Minseok was sitting right beside them, helping Minji every now and then and also letting her feed him bites as well. She would even reach behind to give Baekhyun bites. She was already growing up to be a considerate little girl, and they were both so proud of her. Never would Baekhyun have seen their lives going this way, but he felt so blessed. Despite everything that had happened in his past, Minji was a blessing, and Baekhyun loved her more than he could ever express.

 

~*~

      Chanyeol ended up going into labor two days before his C-section was scheduled. Jongdae had been staying home with him for the past week to keep an eye on Chanyeol and help him prepare emotionally. Chanyeol had been trying to sit up on his bed when his water broke, and he honestly thought he’d peed himself at first. As he continued to try and get up and a painful contraction hit him, he stopped all his movement, calling for Jongdae in a panic. By the time Jongdae ran to his room, Chanyeol was already in tears.

      “What’s wrong? Did you hurt yourself!?” Jongdae almost shouted, rushing over to him and cupping his cheeks.

      “I-I think my water broke,” Chanyeol said in between tears.

      “Does it hurt? Are you ok?”

      “I’m scared! Dae, I’m so scared...”

 

      Jongdae sighed and leaned over, hugging Chanyeol tightly. Immediately, Chanyeol was sobbing into his shoulder and clinging to him.

      “It’s gonna be ok. I’ll be with you the whole time. As soon as we get you to the hospital, you’ll be with doctors who will take great care of you. You’re gonna be just fine.”

      “I don’t know if I can stand up, Dae...”

      “That’s what I’m here for. Just hold on and I’ll hoist you up.”

 

      Chanyeol did as told and Jongdae carefully lifted him up. Jongdae kept a firm grasp on Chanyeol, walking him through the apartment towards the door. It was a bit hard with their height difference, but Jongdae managed to get Chanyeol out the door and into his car. Minseok and Jongdae had finally retired their old shared car when Minseok moved out, so Jongdae was using Chanyeol’s whenever they needed to go somewhere and saving up for a new car.

 

      Chanyeol was still in tears on the way to the hospital, and Jongdae didn’t think he was going to stop crying for a while. Jongdae knew how scared Chanyeol was about the whole operation, so he made sure not to let go of his hand the entire way over. Getting Chanyeol into the hospital ended up being the most stressful part of the journey. His legs were shaking and it was hard for him to walk, and Jongdae didn’t think he’d be able to support him the entire way inside. He ended up leaving Chanyeol long enough to get a wheelchair from inside. He came back to an absolute sobbing mess and had to spend another 5 minutes cuddling Chanyeol to calm him down enough to get him in the wheelchair.

 

      Jongdae rolled Chanyeol into the hospital and they quickly got him set up in a room. Jongdae changed into the proper hospital attire and sat beside Chanyeol as they prepped him for surgery. Chanyeol had been given an epidural and numbed by that point, so he was finally a bit less panicked. Jongdae wiped the tears from Chanyeol’s eyes and held his hand, waiting for the doctors to do their work. It felt weird to be prodded around while being mostly numb, but Chanyeol was grateful they put up a sheet so he couldn't see any of what was going on. He focused on Jongdae the entire time instead.

 

      Finally, the doctor lifted the first baby up, and Jongdae's jaw dropped. Chanyeol followed his line of sight and felt his eyes watering all over again. The baby was small, and Chanyeol couldn't tell the gender from the distance and how quickly the doctor moved with the baby to clean it up, but soon he was back for the second one. Time seemed to move in slow motion, even though it probably only took another couple minutes to pull the next baby out. At that point, a few nurses took over cleaning up the babies while the doctor finished taking care of Chanyeol.

 

      Gradually, Chanyeol was moved to a recovery room, and his babies were given checkups. Jongdae was a flustered mess, unsure of whether he should worry over the babies or Chanyeol. Finally, a doctor and nurse brought their babies over, helping set them down on Chanyeol's chest and get them breastfeeding. He'd given birth to a son first, followed by a daughter. Chanyeol tried not to laugh since it hurt, but both his children had inherited his ears. They were both so small, and Chanyeol would have thought he'd be crying seeing them finally, but he felt so warm and at peace. He was finally a parent, and his children were finally there in his arms.

 

      Jongdae on the other hand, turned into a sobbing mess as soon as he saw their children. Chanyeol had stopped crying just in time for Jongdae to start. He gently held their hands and cupped their heads, feeling their soft, fine hair. They were both so perfect.

      “Do you think the names we picked fit?” Chanyeol asked softly. Jongdae sniffled and nodded.

      “Y-Yeah,” he managed.

      “Sooah,” Chanyeol called softly to his daughter. He then turned to his son and smiled. “Youngjae~”

      “You did so well, Yeolie,” Jongdae sobbed. “I'm so proud of you and they're so cute. I'm so happy!”

      “Is that why you're crying?”

      “Yes! You were crying earlier too!”

      “I know. You get to cry if you want to, Dae. I just think it's cute.”

      “Shut up!” Jongdae pouted.

      “Will you come closer?” Chanyeol asked. “I want to be near you too.”

 

      Jongdae wiped his eyes and leaned closer, resting his forehead against Chanyeol's. He stared down at their children, smiling and feeling his eyes water all over again. He really was so excited to be a father. Chanyeol gently rubbed his nose against Jongdae's, who leaned closer so their lips could touch. When he pulled away, Chanyeol was smiling widely.

      “I love you, Dae. Thank you for being by my side.”

      “I love you too, Yeolie. Thank _you_ for giving me such a wonderful gift.

 

      Jongdae managed to wrap his arm around Chanyeol's shoulder, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed. They stayed cuddled together with their children, even after they'd both fallen asleep. Jongdae knew raising two children would be no easy feat, but he already loved his kids more than anything, so he would rise to the challenge happily. Besides, he had a man he loved dearly by his side, so they would make it work.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun was in and out of the hospital to visit Chanyeol and his babies. Chanyeol was having a bit rougher of a recovery than Baekhyun had, but both he and the babies were healthy, and Jongdae was going above and beyond to help him. Baekhyun was really happy for both of them, and he had to admit, Chanyeol’s kids were pretty cute, but Minji was still cuter.

 

      Unlike Baekhyun’s first labor, the baby this time waited until Baekhyun’s scheduled C-section. Minseok had been preparing for the date, packing overnight items for Minji as well as himself and Baekhyun. Minseok and Minji would both be staying with Baekhyun, but Minseok didn’t want Minji to be there for the actual operation, so Junmyeon had offered to stay with her outside the room while everything went on.

 

      Baekhyun hated letting go of Minji when it was time. She clung to him, whining when Junmyeon scooped her into his arms. Thankfully, Junmyeon was really good at calming her down and had brought a lot of stories to read to her. It wouldn’t be a long operation in comparison to natural birth, but Baekhyun still didn’t like leaving her. Junmyeon was a good uncle though, and he knew he had nothing to worry about.

 

      Minseok was by Baekhyun’s side throughout the whole operation. Despite having witnessed everything before with Minji, it was still just as exciting for both of them when the doctor finally pulled Baekhyun’s second daughter out. Baekhyun felt the same impatience he had when Minji was born, except this time, he wanted both of his children. Thankfully, Minseok was managing to distract him enough to not count the seconds as the doctor continued to work and stitch him up.

 

      Finally, Baekhyun was moved to a recovery room and given his baby. Minseok had actually left to go get Minji, since she would be allowed to see Baekhyun and the baby at this point too. Baekhyun smiled softly, noticing immediately that just like Minji, this little girl also had his cheeks, but she’d inherited Minseok’s eyes. Baekhyun tapped his finger on her belly lightly, then played with one of her tiny little hands.

      “It’s good to finally meet you,” he whispered. “Papa and daddy have been really excited. Your big sister too! You’ll get to meet her soon.”

 

      As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, and Minseok entered with Minji cuddled against him. Junmyeon stood at the doorway and waved to Baekhyun, but left after that, wanting to give them some much needed family time. Minseok walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge and leaning close to Baekhyun.

      “She’s beautiful,” Minseok whispered. He turned Minji so she could see. “Look, baby! Here’s your little sister!”

      “Papa!” Minji called, reaching for Baekhyun. Minseok carefully helped Minji snuggle against Baekhyun while he held their new baby.

      “Minji, this is Jinae. She’s gonna be your little sister. Do you wanna say hi?”

      “Hi!” Minji said excitedly. Minseok laughed and kissed her head.

      “That’s my girl. Always a strong hello~”

      “This is your baby girl too, you know,” Baekhyun whined, looking up at Minseok with a pout. “You should say hello to her too!”

      “I will, but I need to let Minji finish first.”

 

      Baekhyun looked back down and found Minji holding onto Jinae’s little fist, saying hello to her a couple more times. He felt his eyes water, and he hugged both of his daughters as close as he could without hurting himself or the new baby.

      “I love you both so much,” he whispered.

 

      Minji repeated ‘I love you’ to him, mixing in a few extra sounds, and kissed him on the cheek. Minseok took that opportunity to carefully pick up Jinae, and Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Minji, kissing her face all over and getting even more giggles out of her. Minseok held Jinae close, brushing his finger along her cheek.

      “Hello, my baby girl,” he whispered. “I’m excited to meet you too.”

 

      He ended up rocking Jinae in his arms while Baekhyun snuggled Minji. When it was time for them to put the babies down for the night, Minseok tucked Jinae into her crib, then set up the folding cot that he and Minji would sleep on. Minji was already mostly asleep, so she snuggled right up to Minseok. He kissed her forehead, rubbing her tummy as she laid beside him.

      “I’m so happy,” Baekhyun whispered. “I love Jinae so much...and Minji likes her too.”

      “Yeah, we made some pretty great munchkins, huh?” Minseok laughed quietly before kissing Minji’s forehead.

      “You’re never going to let that nickname go, are you?”

      “Nope~ Just like Thing 1 and Thing 2, we have Munchkin 1 and Munchkin 2.”

      “Your poor children,” Baekhyun sighed.

      “They love me! And you love me too!”

      “Yeah, you’re right. And there needs to be one of us to give them terrible dad jokes.”

      “It’s with great honor that I accept that responsibility.”

 

      Baekhyun rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He sighed and looked over to Minseok, wishing he was a bit closer so they could cuddle or at least hold hands, but he was too tired for any physical effort. Minseok met his gaze, and they stared at each other for a moment, eyes full of nothing but affection.

      “Thank you, Minseok,” Baekhyun whispered. “For loving me no matter what and giving me the support I desperately needed.”

      “You’re welcome. Thank you for loving me, and giving me the best family I could ever ask for. I look forward to living each day with all of you.”

      “You think you’ll still love me and live with me even when the girls have moved out and we’re old and wrinkled?”

      “Do you even need to ask that? I’ll always love you, Baekhyun.”

      “You’re right, I don’t need to ask, but I still like to hear you say it.”

      “I’ll tell you how much I love you any time you want to hear it.”

      “And I’ll tell you whenever you want to hear it too. I love you, Minseok.”

      “I think I need to hear it again,” Minseok said almost instantly. “Minji was snoring.”

      “Shut up!”

      “You said you would say it,” Minseok pouted. Baekhyun sighed but looked Minseok straight in the eyes nonetheless.

      “I love you, Minseok. More than words could ever express.”

 

      Minseok smiled and blew a kiss to Baekhyun before cuddling closer to Minji. He honestly wanted to get up and kiss Baekhyun, but he didn’t want to wake either of his daughters in the process, so he would have to wait until morning. Baekhyun didn’t seem to mind either way, since he was already half asleep by the time Minseok’s air kiss would have reached him. Minseok smiled looking at both of his daughters and Baekhyun. This had been a long journey, and it would no doubt continue to be a bumpy road, but he wouldn’t change a thing. This was his family, and he was so proud of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I've finally come back to upload the last chapter of this story OTL  I'm so sorry I've been poofing on this story for so long.  My life kinda got crazy since I got a new job and I'm pretty much always exhausted so I haven't been touching my stories at all XP  I finally have a moment to update this one though, so I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter and thank you so much for coming along and reading and waiting for the weeks it took me to update there towards the end OTL
> 
> So an update on my life, I work in special education now, so I come home from school every day exhausted and I haven't written in a while. Buuuuuuuuuut, I have summer vacation cuz school schedule, so I'm going to take some much needed time off (I got burnt out a bit too) and come summer, you guys know I'll be back :3  Thank you for all the lovely, wonderful comments and being patient with me.  I hope you enjoyed this story and I love you all :*
> 
> Alright loves, that's it for now!  Again thank you all so much for reading and loving this story, and I hope to see you again in the future whenever I post my next one^^


End file.
